my damn head
by setsuna05
Summary: sakura travail dans une entreprise elle devient coéditrice le jour ou son patron lui annonce qu'il prend sa retraire et qu'il a vendu son entreprise! Sakura va avoir une relation plus que laborieuse avec son noveau patron...en fait on peut pas appellé ça
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: la rencontre**

Dans la 11ème rue de Tokyo se dressait un immeuble de 10 étages, cela peut paraître haut mais lorsque l'on sait que les immeubles de cette rue ont généralement 30 étages un immeuble de 10 étages paraît minuscule… Devant la fenêtre du dixième étage se dressait un homme, il venait d'entrer dans sa première année, il était petit et trapu, ses lèvres charnues et ses petits yeux lui donnaient une expression rieuse. Bien qu'il n'ai que trois cheveux sur la tête, il continuait à mettre du gel ce qui rendait son crane luisant. Il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. L'homme se retourna et dit de sa voix protectrice:

Homme: entrez.

Une magnifique jeune femme entra. Elle devait avoir 20 ans, elle était grande et élancée, ses cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos, ses yeux vert émeraude brillait d'un éclat ensorceleur et ses lèvres rosées auraient fait envie à n'importe quel homme.

Homme: ha Sakura! Je suis heureux que tu sois là!

Sakura: c'est normal! Tu t'es enfin décidé à prendre ta retraite?

Homme: oui… Mais je n'en ai pas envie… C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas plus âgé,

tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Sakura: je sais… Quelle est ta solution alors?

Homme: je vais vendre l'entreprise.

Sakura: QUOI?! Mais Yamazaki, tu ne te rends pas compte que…

Yamazaki(la coupant): ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé. L'acheteur ne compte pas renvoyer de personnel et il veut continuer ce que j'ai commencer… De plus, il semble vraiment consciencieux.

Sakura: je te fais confiance… Qui est notre sauveur?

Yamazaki: tu le sauras dans quelques minutes puisqu'il va arriver…

Sakura: et toi? Quand est-ce que tu t'en va?

Yamazaki: Ce soir.

Sakura: quoi?! Mais tu aurais dû me le dire! On aurait fait une fête pour ton départ!

Yamazaki: je n'en voulais pas. Je veux que se soit un jour comme les autres. Ce soir je vous dirais au revoir comme tout les autres soir et je partirais…

Sakura allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fronça les sourcils, qui pourrait être aussi impoli? Elle regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle: il était grand, mince et musclé, ses cheveux bruns retombaient un peu sur ses yeux ambré. Sakura dû reconnaître que cet homme était vraiment mignon.

Yamazaki: ha monsieur Li! Nous attendions plus que vous!

À l'énonciation du nom de l'inconnu Sakura eut un regard noir. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de Shaolan Li. À 25 ans, il possédait déjà plusieurs entreprise fructueuse et était en tête du marché. Mais il était aussi renommé pour le nombre de conquête qu'il avait eu. Il avait autant de billets à la banque que de femmes dans son lit. Yamazaki remarqua le regard de Sakura et sourit doucement.

Yamazaki: Sakura, je te présente Shaolan Li, la personne qui a repris l'entreprise.

Sakura(manquant de s'étouffé): Pardon? Yamazaki, tu n'as pas fait ça…

Yamazaki: si, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi…

Shaolan: Yamazaki, un homme vous cherchait tout à l'heure. Il s'appelait Ruyoh…

Yamazaki: je vais le rejoindre, je vous laisse ici, je reviens le plus vite possible.

Il sortit de la pièce où bientôt il régna un silence poignant. Sakura regardait par la fenêtre en ruminant la décision de son patron tandis que Shaolan la regardait. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte Sakura se retourna.

Sakura(agressive): quoi?

Shaolan: rien… Je trouvais juste que tu étais magnifique.

Sakura: d'une je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer ni de m'appelé par mon prénom et de deux je trouve votre technique de drague pitoyable.

Shaolan lui lança un regard noir, pour qui se prenait-elle?

Shaolan(pense): si tu le prends comme ça, je vais la joué hard… je t'aurais.

Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle au moment où Yamazaki rentrait.

Yamazaki: quelque chose ne va pas?

Sakura: tout va bien Yamazaki. Je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Passe me voir avant de partir, d'accord?

Yamazaki: d'accord.

Shaolan: au revoir Sakura, j'espère te revoir bientôt!

Sakura lui lança un regard noir que Yamazaki ne remarqua pas.

Yamazaki: vous allez vous voir souvent puisque Sakura est dans le bureau en face du votre et qu'elle est devenue éditrice adjointe…

Sakura(étonnée): depuis quand?

Yamazaki: depuis cinq minutes, c'est pour ça Ruyoh voulait me voir. Il doit organiser tes dossiers et en se moment il déménage tes affaires.

Sakura: je suis vraiment heureuse Yamazaki! Merci!

Sakura n'était pas réellement heureuse, elle l'aurait été si Yamazaki était toujours le patron, mais à cause de cette augmentation elle passerait autant de temps dans son bureau que dans celui de Shaolan se qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Après avoir remercié encore une fois Yamazaki, elle sortit et alla dans son ancien bureau. Il était vide, comme si elle n'était jamais venu ici… Elle parcouru la pièce avec un regard nostalgique.

??: tu sais que se n'est plus ton bureau désormais?

Sakura se retourna et souria doucement.

Sakura: je sais mais c'est dure… j'ai vécu beaucoup de chose dans cette pièce, ça me fait bizarre de la quitter…

Ruyoh: je te comprends…

Sakura: ha sa me fait penser, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à prévenir tout le monde pour la fête de Yamazaki?

Ruyoh: bien sûr!

………………………………………...

Yamazaki: alors monsieur Li, que pensez-vous de mon entreprise?

Shaolan: c'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire… est-ce que tout vos employer sont pareil que Sakura?

Yamazaki: elle vous autorise à l'appelé par son prénom?

Shaolan: disons que je ne connais que son prénom… Pourquoi cela vous surprend-t-il?

Yamazaki: elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Je la connais, elle n'aime pas les hommes

comme vous…

Shaolan: c'est-à-dire?

Yamazaki: elle déteste les coureurs de jupon, les dragueurs et tout se qui va avec… Mais c'est une jeune femme formidable. Et pour répondre à votre question initiale, non, tout mes employer ne sont pas comme Sakura… Je la considère comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu. Je vais vous faire visiter l'entreprise…

Ils sortirent de la pièce et longèrent le couloir. Yamazaki montra une porte.

Yamazaki: c'est…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Sakura entrer dans le bureau qu'il montrait du doigt, elle était suivi par un homme brun au cheveux mi-long, il était grand, mince et on remarquait à travers son tee-shirt moulant une petite musculature. Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le nouveau bureau de Sakura et celle-ci ferma la porte.

Shaolan: qui est cet homme?

Yamazaki: il se nomme Ruyoh Takashi… vous lui avez parlé quelques heures plus

tôt…

Shaolan: oui, je me souviens… quel est son emploie?

Yamazaki: il aide un peu tout le monde dans l'entreprise, c'est un brave garçon!

Shaolan: et quel est sa relation avec Sakura? Heu je veux dire mademoiselle

Kinomoto…

Yamazaki(souriant): ils s'entendent bien… mais je ne sais pas grand chose, je ne m'occupe pas vraiment des histoire d'amour et de fesse de mes employer…

Yamazaki jubilait, Sakura plaisait à Shaolan, le contraire l'aurait étonné, mais il avait décidé de ne pas aider Shaolan, s'il voulait Sakura dans les deux sens du terme, il devait y arriver seul…

Shaolan qui avait toujours son regard fixé sur la porte vit une jeune femme aux cheveux brun-mauve qui lui arrivait à la taille frapper à la porte du bureau de Sakura. Ce fût Ruyoh qui ouvrit, il la laissa entrer sans qu'elle prononce une parole et sortit de la pièce. Il remarqua alors le regard de Shaolan fixé sur lui, il lui souria doucement. Shaolan ne lui rendit pas son sourire ne sachant pas si Ruyoh se moquait de lui ou non. Il partit et Yamazaki continua la visite…

………………………………………...

Sakura: ouf! On a enfin fini de déménager mes affaires! Merci pour ton aide Ruyoh!

Ruyoh: pas de quoi!

On frappa à la porte et Ruyoh alla ouvrir. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer une magnifique jeune femme au cheveux brun-mauve qui lui arrivait à la taille. Elle était un peu plus petite que Sakura mais elle était tout aussi fine, ses yeux d'une couleur n'étant pas rependu lui donnait un aspect presque inhumain: en effet elle avait des yeux mauve.

Sakura: Tomoyo! Je suis contente de te voir!

Tomoyo: moi aussi… je ne t'ai pas vu sortir se matin…

Sakura: je sais, mais je ne devais pas être en retard… (avec une moue coupable) tu

m'en veux?

Tomoyo(riant): non, bien sûr que non! Au fait tu comptais me le dire quand?

Sakura: quoi?

Tomoyo: que tu avais été promu, que notre patron prenait sa retraite et que c'était

Shaolan Li qui était à la tête de notre entreprise.

Sakura: dès que j'y aurais pensé et que j'aurais eu le temps… tu me surprendras toujours… comment tu savais tout ça alors que je l'ai appris il n'y a pas cinq minutes?

Tomoyo(agitant son doigt de gauche à droite) Saki, c'est mon job de tout savoir… douterais-tu de mes capacités?

Sakura(riant): bien sûr que non!

Tomoyo: mais dis-moi, tu as vu monsieur Li?

Sakura: oui…

Tomoyo: et est-ce qu'il est comme on dit?

Sakura: oui…

Tomoyo: bon alors ça va… parce que malgré sa réputation auprès des femmes on dit qu'il est très consciencieux…

Sakura: je préfère Yamazaki… il est irremplaçable…

Tomoyo: je sais Saki… tu as déjà prévenu tout le monde pour la fête que tu veux faire

pour son départ?

Sakura: non… j'ai demandé de l'aide à Ruyoh…

Tomoyo: je t'aiderais aussi! Bon je te laisse dans ton nouveau bureau! On se voit pour le déjeuner!

Tomoyo sortit en laissant Sakura pour la première fois seule dans son nouveau bureau… quelques jours auparavant elle aurait adoré se bureau mais en se moment il lui semblait trop et trop vide… surtout que avec Shaolan en face se bureau sera encore plus vide… Yamazaki allait lui manquer mais il avait bien mérité de se reposer un peu…

Sakura commença à vider ses cartons et à ranger leur contenu dans les tiroirs prévue à cet effet…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: la fête de départ.**

Sakura rangeait encore son bureau lorsque Ruyoh arriva.

Ruyoh: ouah! C'est fini. L'ordre qui régnait dans cette pièce à fait place à un capharnaüm… Une tornade est passé dans ton bureau?

Sakura: très drôle… tu sais bien qu'au départ lorsqu'on emménage quelque part c'est toujours le désordre et après seulement tout se remet lentement en ordre…

??: c'est vrai, mais je ne serais pas là pour le voir…

Sakura se retourna pour voir Yamazaki.

Yamazaki: je suis venu pour te demander de déjeuner avec moi… et Tomoyo évidemment!

Sakura: avec plaisir!

??: pourrais-je me joindre à vous?

Sakura lança un regard noir à la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Yamazaki: je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de problème monsieur Li, n'est-ce pas Sakura?

Sakura(marmonnant): non, il y en a aucun…

Yamazaki: j'en suis ravi! Monsieur Li, vous allez déjeuner en présence des deux femmes les plus compétente de la compagnie!

Shaolan sourit triomphalement en regardant Sakura, celle-ci le regarda avec un regard charger de dégoût et de mépris. Regard que Shaolan n'apprécia pas du tout! Mais il allait arranger ça! Dans quelques semaines elle le regarderait comme toute les autres, un regard charger de désir et d'amour. Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée, mais auparavant il allait s'amuser un peu avec elle, rien de bien méchant et par ces "jeu" il allait apprendre à connaître ses points faibles. Parfait.

Le midi, dans le bureau de Sakura

Sakura: non mais je te jure que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir! C'est un vrai pot de colle! Yamazaki nous invite à déjeuner et il arrive (en imitant Shaolan) "pourrais-je me joindre à vous?" crétin!

Tomoyo: Sakura, calme-toi! Il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça…

Sakura: ça se voit que tu ne l'as jamais vu! Il est encore pire que ce que disent les journaux! Et en plus on doit se le coltiner pour le déjeuné!

Tomoyo: heu Sakura…

Sakura: mon augmentation me fait plaisir mais j'ai l'impression que le cadeau de Yamazaki est une punition également! Je dois rester avec cet idiot de Li presque tout le temps! Il m'énerve!

Tomoyo: Sakura…

Sakura: et lui en plus il ne ferait rien pour paraître plus sympa! Non! Un coureur de jupon sans cœur! Je ne suis même pas sûre que..

Tomoyo: Sakura!

Sakura: quoi?! C'est pas la peine de crié et en plus je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase!

Tomoyo: ne la fini surtout pas.

Sakura: bien sûr que je vais la finir! Je disais donc que j'étais sûre qu'il ne sait pas comblé une femme! Ça paraît évident! S'il y arrivait il arriverait à en garder au moins une mais nada! Il a rien!

??: tu veux que je te montre?

Sakura se figea lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix tandis que Tomoyo soupira.

Tomoyo(murmurant): j'ai essayé de te prévenir…

Sakura se retourna pour voir Shaolan et Yamazaki sur le pas de la porte. Yamazaki secouait négativement la tête en ayant un air légèrement amusé.

Yamazaki(pense): il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça…

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle était un peu embarrassée mais après tout ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, on ne devait pas lui dire souvent se genre de chose.

Shaolan: tes compliments me vont droit au cœur merci.

Sakura: je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom et de ne pas me tutoyer!

Il la prit par le bras comme un galant homme.

Shaolan: Yamazaki, avez-vous une voiture?

Yamazaki: bien sûr.

Shaolan: dans ce cas sa ne vous dérange pas qu'on se rejoigne au restaurant, j'aurais quelques mots à dire à Sakura.

Sakura: mademoiselle Kinomoto! Et je n'ai pas envie de parler avec vous!

Yamazaki: bon nous allons vous laisser! Mais dépêchez-vous, je commence à avoir faim!

Il passa devant eux suivi de Tomoyo qui lança un regard encourageant à Sakura. Une fois seule dans la pièce Shaolan se tourna dangereusement vers Sakura.

Shaolan: on m'avait dit que tu étais une employer et une femme remarquable mais je constate que non! De plus tu ne sais strictement rien de moi, si je voulais être avec quelqu'un je n'aurais aucun problème puisque se sont les femmes qui me courent après… mais maintenant sache que ma nouvelle proie c'est toi! Je ne te lâcherais pas avant de t'avoir eu, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, tu me supplieras de rester avec toi, tu me supplieras de te toucher, tu me supplieras pour que je te fasse l'amour…

Sakura(le coupant): alors ça, ça m'étonnerait! Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'argent moi!

Shaolan: peut être mais je suis un expert en la matière et je t'aurais! Sur ce nous pouvons rejoindre Yamazaki et cette femme au restaurant.

Sakura: elle s'appelle Tomoyo!

Shaolan haussa les épaules et sortit, Sakura le suivi, peu de temps après ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Tomoyo regarda Sakura qui lui sourit, elle parut alors plus soulagé. Shaolan se mit devant Tomoyo.

Shaolan: je suis navré à cause de ce petit…"incident" je n'ai pas pus me présenté. Je suis Shaolan Li.

Tomoyo: enchantée.

Shaolan: vous êtes Tomoyo Dadoji, n'est-ce pas?

Tomoyo acquiesça tandis que Sakura faisait semblant de vomir dans le dos de Shaolan ce qui fit rire Tomoyo. Shaolan se retourna et vit Sakura qui était tourné vers Yamazaki.

Sakura: nous pourrions commander, j'ai faim…

Ils commandèrent donc leurs plats et le repas se passait assez bien malgré les regards noirs que lançaient Sakura à Shaolan, celui-ci la regardait d'un air séducteur et ironique.

Tomoyo(pense): il faut vraiment que je parle à Sakura…

À la fin du repas les hommes se partagèrent l'addition et repartir à l'entreprise. Yamazaki était dans son bureau en train de ranger ses affaires. Il tomba sur une photo de l'entreprise qui datait de l'année dernière. Sur cette photo on voyait tout le personnel souriant. Il était entouré de Sakura et Tomoyo. Il regarda la photo avec nostalgie. Soudain on frappa à la porte. C'était Ruyoh, il semblait paniqué.

Ruyoh: Yamazaki, on a un problème! Venez vite!

Yamazaki suivi Ruyoh qui se dépêchait, il avait cru voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Ruyoh mais bientôt le sourire disparu et il cru qu'il avait halluciné. Ils entrèrent dans la cantine qui était sombre. Tout à coup la lumière s'ouvrit.

??: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!

Yamazaki se trouvait devant tout le personnel de l'entreprise. On lui mit rapidement une flûte à champagne dans la main. Il remercia tout le monde et se dirigea vers Sakura.

Yamazaki: je croyais t'avoir dis que je ne voulais pas de fête…

Sakura: je sais mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça!

Yamazaki prit Sakura dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux. Elle surprise mais elle caressa le dos de son patron pour le réconforter.

Yamazaki: merci…

Sakura: c'est normal!

………………………………………...

Shaolan errait dans les couloirs. Ils étaient tous vide.

Shaolan(pense): mais ou sont-ils tous passé? La journée n'est pas finie! Il faudra que je remédie à ce problème!

Il arriva vers la cantine.

Shaolan(pense): mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous ici?!

Son regard se posa sur la banderole accrochée au plafond "bon départ en retraite Yamazaki!", Shaolan comprit alors… Il se dirigea vers Tomoyo.

Shaolan: vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous faisiez une fête pour Yamazaki!

Tomoyo: je pensais que Sakura vous aurait mis au courant, c'est elle qui a organisé!

Nous on a juste prévenu les autres!

Shaolan partit en direction de Sakura qu'elle retrouva dans les bras de Yamazaki. Elle avait l'air de le réconforté en lui caressant le dos. Puis Yamazaki partit en la laissant seule.

Shaolan: est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras moi aussi?

Sakura: ne rêvez pas! Yamazaki était triste et je sais qu'il ne profiterait jamais de la situation contrairement à vous! Et pour la dernière fois arrêtez de me tutoyer!

Elle s'éloigna mais il la retint par le bras.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de la fête pour Yamazaki?

Sakura: je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne, vous allez le remplacer et vous ne le connaissez que depuis aujourd'hui…

Shaolan: la prochaine fois invite-moi quand même, je déciderais alors si je viendrais ou non.

Sakura se dégagea de la poigne de Shaolan et elle partit à la rencontre de Tomoyo.

Shaolan(pense): tu as beau me résister tu seras à moi Sakura…

………………………………………...

Tomoyo entraîna Sakura à l'écart pour parler tranquillement avec elle.

Tomoyo: alors qu'est que Shaolan t'as dis lorsque vous étiez que tout les deux?

Sakura: ben que je ne le connaissais pas donc que je n'avais pas à dire ce genre de chose et…

Tomoyo: et…?

Sakura: il m'a dit que j'étais sa nouvelle "proie"… mais je ne me laisserais pas faire! Il va voir à qui il a à faire! Je ne tomberais pas dans ses bras et encore moins dans son lit!

Tomoyo sourit doucement, elle avait hâte de voir la suite des évènements! Shaolan étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: première offensive**

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla difficilement, se fut Tomoyo qui parvint à la sortir de son sommeil. Sakura commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Je t'ai fais mal en te secouant pour te réveiller?

Sakura: non… c'est juste que ça va être mon premier jour à l'entreprise sans Yamazaki…

Tomoyo(la prenant dans les bras): ne te laisse pas décourager… et puis Yamazaki serait triste s'il te voyait pleurer.

Sakura hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Sakura et Tomoyo partageaient le même appartement depuis plusieurs année, elles étaient ensemble depuis la maternelle et depuis elles ne s'étaient jamais quitté, elles travaillaient dans la même entreprise, elles se voyaient presque 24/24h! Mais elles ne s'en lassaient pas! Sakura sortit de sa douche quelques minutes plus tard. Elle mit une jupe qui lui arrivait au genou et un haut à manche longue qui lui collait à la peau, avec un léger décolté.

Elles prirent la voiture et elles se retrouvèrent à l'agence une demi-heure plus tard. Elles se garèrent et chacune alla dans son bureau. Sakura découvrit qu'elle devait déjà allez dans le bureau de Shaolan pour lui donner un dossier… Après un grand soupir elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Shaolan.

Shaolan: entré!

Elle entra.

Sakura: j'ai déjà un dossier pour vous. C'est une écrivain très connue, nous avons déjà publié plusieurs de ses livres. Je vous laisse jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle posa le dossier sur le bureau malgré que Shaolan lui tende la main. Avant qu'elle ne sorte Shaolan l'interpella.

Shaolan: Sakura

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: va me chercher un café…

Sakura: je ne suis pas votre secrétaire!

Shaolan: non, mais je suis ton patron.

Elle sortit sans claquer la porte, inutile de montrer sa colère, il n'en serait que plus satisfait. Elle passa devant le bureau de Michiru, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle avait les cheveux brun et les yeux bleu.

Sakura: Salut Michiru! Ça va?

Michiru: pas trop, j'ai des problème de digestion…

Michiru remarqua que Sakura n'avait pas compris. Ne voulant pas expliquer son problème tout haut elle sortit un flacon remplit de pilule. Sur l'étiquette trônait le nom du médicament.

Sakura: mais c'est un laxatif…

Michiru hocha la tête. Sakura allait reposer le flacon lorsqu'une idée lui vint… Elle regarda le flacon une nouvelle fois puis réfléchit un instant. Finalement, elle sourit en demandant.

Sakura: je peux te l'emprunter deux secondes?

Michiru: heu… si tu veux…

Sakura lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour la remercié puis elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Elle entendit que le goblet se remplisse puis elle le sortit de la machine. Elle regarda l'étiquette du flacon.

Sakura(lisant): "deux comprimés suffisent"…

Elle ouvrit le flacon et tapota légèrement dessus, faisant tombé trois pilules.

Sakura: merde… bof de toute façon sa pourra pas lui faire de mal!

Elle remua le café le temps que les pilules se dilue dans l'eau puis elle rapporta le flacon à Michiru.

………………………………………...

Shaolan POV:

J'entendis frapper à nouveau.

Shaolan: entrez!

Je vis Sakura entrer dans mon bureau un goblet à la main. Elle le posa assez brutalement sur mon bureau manquant de tacher quelques feuilles avec du café. Je fus surpris en remarquant qu'elle m'avait rapporté un café! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle l'aurait fait… ou alors c'est que mon charme commence à opérer! ( il s'y croit!)Elle ressortit sans dire un mot, en claquant la porte cette fois-ci. Je portais le café à mes lèvres et en but une gorgée. Avec une grimace je le reposais, le café était infect! Il avait un arrière gout de… je connais cet arrière gout mais impossible de m'en souvenir!…. Ha un arrière gout de médicament… c'est assez bizarre… Je rebus une gorgée pour en être sûre… Oui l'arrière goût était toujours là…. Même si le café était infect je le but d'une traite, le matin j'avais besoin de café pour me stimulé…

Quelques minutes plus tard

Shaolan POV:

Y'a un truc pas net… j'ai mal au ventre… et… putain! Je me levais rapidement et me mis à courir en direction des toilettes. Je vis certain employer se retourner, pas étonnant vu la façon dont je cours! Vous avez déjà essayé de courir lorsque vous avez la diarrhée? Eh ben je peux vous dire que se n'est pas pratique du tout! Je me faufilais dans les toilettes de service… Je me soulageais… mais je remarquais trop tard qu'il

n'y avait plus de papier!

Shaolan: merde!

Qui avait bien put enlever le papier!? J'entrouvris la porte puis voyant que la voie était libre je rentrais dans d'autres toilettes, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de papier! Les femmes de ménage ne font pas leur boulot ou quoi!? Je fis toutes les toilettes en rentrant dans la cabine du fond contenant du papier cette fois-ci! Il y avait d'ailleurs tout les rouleaux! Incroyable, à croire que quelqu'un savait que…. Enfin bref, on ne va pas s'éterniser là dessus!Je ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, ne comprenant toujours pas… Qui aurait pu mettre tout le papier dans les toilettes tout au fond? Puis je vis Sakura regarder dans ma direction de son bureau… Lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais elle baissa les yeux.

Shaolan(pense): serait-il possible que… non, comment aurait-elle fait?

Soudain tout devint clair! Le gout de médicament dans mon café… Elle avait mis des laxatifs dans mon café! La garce! Je me vengerais ça elle peut en être sûre! Je me dirigeais vers son bureau, je rentrais et refermais la porte.

Normal POV:

Shaolan: c'est toi qui à fais ça!

Sakura(air faussement innocent): je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler monsieur Li.

Shaolan: je sais que c'est toi! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça!

Sakura: peut être que si vous n'aviez pas traitée comme une secrétaire je ne l'aurais pas fais… mais je dois dire que c'était assez amusant de vous voir courir de cette façon!

Elle lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'il se renfrognait.

Shaolan: je ne te laisserais pas finir comme ça Sakura! Et je ne changerais pas d'avis, tu seras mienne!

Sakura: mon dieu… Je crois que les laxatifs vous font un mauvais effet.

Shaolan sortit en rage de son bureau en claquant violemment la porte sous le sourire victorieux de Sakura.

Sakura: Shaolan: 0 Sakura: 1!

Elle se remis à son travail. Deux minutes plus tard on ouvrit sa porte de bureau. Shaolan entra.

Shaolan: t'as quelques chose de prévu cette semaine?

Sakura: oui, (ironique) je dois travaillé.

Shaolan: c'est bon, tu viens avec moi, demain nous embarquons, nous allons en

Angleterre pour rencontrer un écrivain.

Sakura: mais…

Shaolan: pas de mais! Tu viens un point c'est tout!

Sakura soupira.

Sakura: on y reste combien de jours?

Shaolan: trois ou quatre pas plus.

Sur ce il sortit pendant que Sakura poussa un soupir assez bruyant.

Sakura: il ne me lâchera jamais…

Elle se leva et alla dans le bureau de Tomoyo à l'étage inférieur.

Sakura: coucou Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: alors se premier jour sans Yamazaki?

Sakura raconta à Tomoyo l'épisode du laxatif dans le café de Shaolan, et Tomoyo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Tomoyo: et maintenant tu pars en Angleterre avec lui… eh bien, il n'a pas peur!

Sakura: oui… Tu pourrais m'aider à préparé ma valise?

Tomoyo: bien sûr.

Elles rentrèrent chez elles et préparèrent la valise de Sakura, elle était assez petite mais elle avait le nombre d'affaire suffisant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: départ pour l'Angleterre!**

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, son portable sonnait elle décrocha et c'est d'une voix empâté par le sommeil qu'elle parla

Sakura: allô?

??: debout la belle aux bois dormant! Je viens te chercher dans cinq minutes!

Sakura raccrocha mais ne pris pas la peine de se levée, elle se rendormit rapidement.

Shaolan POV:

Je sonne à la porte de l'appartement de Sakura mais elle ne vient pas… Je ressonne et la porte s'ouvre mais se n'est pas Sakura que j'ai devant moi, c'est Tomoyo qui avait dû enfiler un peignoir à la hâte pour venir ouvrir, elle avait encore le visage ensommeillé.

Shaolan: désolé, je pensais que Sakura serait prête…

Tomoyo: apparemment non! Tu pensais la réveiller avec la sonnerie?

Shaolan: non je lui avais téléphoné…

Tomoyo: combien de fois?

Shaolan: une seule, pourquoi?

Tomoyo: connaissant Sakura comme je la connais elle s'est empressée de se rendormir! Il aurait fallu que tu l'appel toutes les minutes!

Shaolan: mais je l'ai appelée il y a cinq minutes!

Tomoyo: pour Sakura c'est un délai suffisant pour s'endormir profondément! Tu vas la réveiller ou je m'en charge?

Shaolan: je vais y aller, je ne vais pas te déranger plus que ça.

Tomoyo: sa chambre est au bout du couloir.

Tomoyo sortit de mon champ de vision et je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Sakura. Je ne pris pas le soin de frapper à la porte. Je la vis allonger sur le ventre en train de dormir. Elle avait l'air paisible. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour la réveillé en douceur. Un moment je fus tenté de la jeter du lit pour qu'elle se réveille sous le choc… mais se n'étais pas suffisant pour me venger de se qu"elle avait fait….Je lui caressais donc le bras, je la sentis frissonner et elle bougea légèrement mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

??: se n'est pas en la caressant que tu arriveras à la réveillée… regarde

Shaolan s'écarta pour laissé passé Tomoyo. Celle-ci commença à secoué Sakura comme un prunier sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Tomoyo: je vois… elle est très fatigué…

Elle souleva les couvertures de Sakura puis sortit de la chambre, elle revint quelque minutes plus tard avec quatre glaçons. Elle en mis deux sur chacun des genoux (à l'arrière) un sur son dos et pour finir elle réussi à en mettre un sous son ventre. Elle se recula puis Sakura commença à bouger les paupières, elle les ouvrit puis elle se leva rapidement.

Sakura(debout sur son lit): C'EST FROIIIIIIIID!!!!

Se fut à se moment que je vis sa nuisette, elle était verte et lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et sous l'angle où j'étais je pouvais voir sa culotte accordé à se nuisette.

Normal POV:

Sakura remarqua seulement la présence de Shaolan dans la pièce, en rougissant elle se rassit.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Shaolan: je t'avais dis de te préparer… Tu te rendors vraiment vite!

Sakura: sortez maintenant, il faut que je m'habille…

Shaolan: tu n'es pas très poli…

Sakura(ironique): auriez l'amabilité de sortir de ma chambre?

Shaolan(ironique): ho mais bien sûr!

Il sortit, et attendit dans le salon en regardant sa montre. Ils allaient devoir faire la queue…

Sakura: c'est bon, nous pouvons y aller.

Shaolan: enfin!

Sakura ne releva pas la remarque et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tomoyo avant de s'en allé. Shaolan la suivie, elle passa la porte mais à la place de la tenir pour que Shaolan puisse passer, elle la lâcha et Shaolan se la prit en plein nez!

Shaolan: aow! Tu aurais pu faire attention! J'étais là!

Sakura ne lui répondit même pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'aéroport. Sakura couru jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée ou on pouvait voir les avions décoller, Shaolan remarqua qu'elle regardait tout ça avec un regard émerveillé. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Shaolan: tu n'as jamais pris l'avion n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: non! Ça doit être amusant!

Shaolan: bof… on s'en lasse vite!…. Bon nous devons y aller maintenant.

Sakura: attendez, il faut que j'aille au toilette!

Sakura se précipita dans les toilettes, Shaolan commençait à s'asseoir sur un siège pour l'attendre puis finalement il se ravisa… et partit.

Sakura POV:

Je sortis une minute après, je regardais un peu partout mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Li…

Sakura(pense): okay pas de panique… trouve l'avion et tout ira bien… Mais c'est ou que je dois prendre l'avion? Shaolan ne me l'a pas dis!

Je partis vers les terminales… mais je ne vis personne! Je courais un peu partout. Je vis se que je cherchais! Un centre d'info! Je me précipitais vers lui mais je fus vite dégoûtée en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Voix off: dernier appel pour le vol 310 à destination de l'Angleterre. Tout les passagers sont prié de se rendre au quai A20.

Sakura: mais c'est ou le quai A20?

Je commençais à courir, je suis dans les D peut être que si je continue j'arriverais au A! je continuais de courir. C! plus que deux lettres! J'y arriverais peut être!

Voix off: vol 310 à destination de l'Angleterre fermeture des portes.

Normal POV:

Sakura arriva devant son quai en voyant son avion décoller.

Garde: vous êtes perdu?

Sakura: j'ai un gros problème, je viens de loupé mon avion!

Garde: se n'est pas grave, dans une heure il y a un autre vol pour l'Angleterre, vous pourrez le prendre.

Sakura: merci!!!

Garde: se sera sur se quai, alors ne bougez pas.

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle partit s'asseoir. Elle composa un numéro mais elle tomba sur la messagerie. Sakura raccrocha et attendit.

………………………………………...

Shaolan atterrie sans encombre en Angleterre, on peut même dire qu'il avait un sourire banane!( comme ça!) Il aurait adoré voir la tête de Sakura lorsqu'elle avait raté son avion! Il était arrivé, il prit sa valise. Il réfléchit un instant puis pris celle de Sakura. Il alla vers l'hôtel ou il avait réservé. Arrivé dans sa chambre il alluma son portable qui se mit à sonner.

Shaolan: allô?

??: espèce de connard!!! vous saviez que c'étais première fois que je prenais l'avion et vous m'avez laissé toute seule là-bas!!!! Je retourne chez moi!!!

Shaolan sourit en entendant Sakura aussi énervé… apparemment sa vengeance avait été à la hauteur!

Shaolan: ha Sakura! Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi…

Sakura: JE VOUS AI DEJA DIS DE NE PAS ME TUTOYER!!!!!

Shaolan: arrête de crier comme ça, je suis sûr que toute les personnes qui sont à côté de toi de regarde.

Sous le silence de son interlocutrice, il put deviné qu'il avait raison et son sourire s'élargi.

Sakura: sa ne change rien au fait que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Shaolan: tu ne peux pas…

Sakura: et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche?

Shaolan: tu ne voudrais pas je défasse ta valise et que je regarde les sous vêtements

que tu mets? Si tu ne viens pas c'est se que je ferais…

Sakura(très en colère): SALAUD!!!

Shaolan: moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir!

Shaolan raccrocha au nez de Sakura. Après tout il l'avait prévenu qu'il se vengerait! Il s'allongea sur son lit en songeant au bonheur de savoir Sakura en colère… mais il espérait que les représailles ne soient pas trop…"dangereuse"! Finalement il s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Frédérick**

Sakura arriva enfin à son hotel. L'avion qu'elle était sensé prendre avait été annulé elle avait dû prendre le prochain qui était à 23 heure… Si bien qu'il était tard, qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur et qu'elle ne pourrais pas dormir dans sa chambre. Elle alla voir

la réception. Un homme était endormis sur son siège.

Sakura: excusez-moi?

l'homme se réveilla.

Homme: que puis-je pour vous?

Sakura: je voudrais savoir le numéro de la chambre de monsieur Shaolan Li s'il vous plaît…

L'homme hocha la tête et commença à rechercher sur son ordinateur.

Homme: il est au dernier étage, la chambre 969...

Sakura: merci beaucoup.

Elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur. L'ascenseur défilait les étages lentement finalement il s'arrêta au dernier étage et Sakura se mit à la recherche de la chambre de Shaolan. Elle la trouva enfin. Elle cogna contre la porte jusqu'à se que Shaolan ouvre. Il était caché derrière la porte et avait le regard ensommeillé.

Sakura: LI!

Elle le poussa et rentra dans sa chambre. Sans se retourné elle ajouta.

Sakura: je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère!

Shaolan: bah si un peu…

Elle se retourna alors et rougis affreusement. Elle se retourna, dos à Shaolan, toute gêné. Shaolan le remarqua et un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

Shaolan: quoi? Tu n'as jamais vu un homme en caleçon?

Sakura: si c'est juste que je suis dégoutée de **vous **avoir vu en caleçon.

Le sourire de Shaolan s'élargit sous le mensonge de Sakura. Il s'approcha d'elle et se colla à elle. Dans son dos, elle pourrait sentir tous ses muscles. Comme il s'y attendait elle frissona. Elle se tourna et le poussa violemment.

Sakura: je ne vous permets pas de me toucher.

Shaolan haussa un sourcil, elle se défendait bien… habituellement il suffisait qu'il se colle à une femme pour que celle-ci le désire… Elle avait résisté à la première tentation, mais Shaolan était un homme plein de ressource.

Shaolan(pense): je suis confiant… tu ne pourras pas me résister longtemps Sakura…je t'aurais…

Shaolan: alors pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre?

Sakura: vous me demandez pourquoi? Pour vous réveillé bien sûr! Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit! Vous pensiez peut être que j'allais vous laisser dormir tranquillement?

Shaolan: si je comprends bien c'est ta vengeance…

Sakura(riant): pas du tout! C'est trop gentil pour être une vengeance.

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura. Celle-ci recula contre le mur. Shaolan la bloqua et bien qu'elle essaya d'échappé à l'étreinte de Shaolan elle n'y parvint pas, il lui avait bloqué les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

Shaolan(à l'oreille de Sakura): fais attention…je n'aimerais pas te reperdre dans l'aéroport…

Sakura se raidit, mais pas à cause des paroles de Shaolan, s'était plutôt son souffle dans son oreille qui la perturbait. Shaolan lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Mais il commença à sucer la peau. Sakura se détacha de lui avant qu'il ai le temps de lui faire un suçon. Elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

Sakura: je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas me toucher!

Shaolan vit que malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait elle avait quand même apprécié un minimum.

Shaolan(pense): c'est un bon début… Sakura tu seras bientôt à moins parole de Li!

Il allait la prendre dans ses bras lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Shaolan: allô?………..Non, ça ne pose aucun problème……..non sa ne sera pas utile… au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sakura l'air satisfait.

Sakura(méfiante): qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Shaolan: malheureusement pour toi quelqu'un d'autre à pris ta chambre…

Sakura ne répondit rien, sachant que le pire allait arriver.

Shaolan: donc tu dormiras dans ma chambre, avec moi… dans le même lit.

Sakura resta sans voix le temps d'assimilé tous se que lui avait dit Shaolan puis…

Sakura: QUOI!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan: calme-toi, tu vas réveiller les voisins…

Sakura: il est hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit que toi!!!!

Sakura ouvrit la porte et sortit. Shaolan sourit.

Shaolan(pense): sa me facilite la tâche… c'est bien…

………………………………………...

Sakura était dans le hall. Elle pleura, elle savait que c'était nul de pleuré mais la fatigue était telle qu'elle décuplait ses émotions. Elle vit soudain que quelqu'un lui tendait un mouchoir. Elle releva la tête pour voir une femme, elle portait une jupe et un haut décolté.

Femme: ça va aller?

Sakura: oui…

Femme: je peux rester avec vous, je suis toute seule…

Sakura: bien sûr… Je m'appel Sakura.

Femme: moi c'est Frédérick…

Sakura: pardonnez ma brutalité mais… vous avez le visage très carré.

Frédérick: c'est parce qu'en réalité…

………………………………………...

Shaolan se réveilla le lendemain. Sakura n'était pas revenu de toute la nuit. Il descendit dans le hall où il vit Sakura parler avec une femme. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleue. Plutôt mignonne, il se dirigea vers elle.

Shaolan: tu as passé toute ta nuit ici?

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça quelque peu.

Sakura: oui. J'ai passé le reste de ma nuit avec Frédérick, c'est un problème?

Shaolan: non… Frédérick… c'est français non?

Frédérick: c'est mon pays d'origine.

Shaolan(séducteur): voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le breakfast?

Frédérick(rosissant): avec plaisir.

Shaolan tendis son bras et Frédérick le saisit. Sakura se leva à son tour et elle les accompagna. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Shaolan vit le regard exaspéré de Sakura tandis qu'il draguait Frédérick… saurait-elle jalouse?

Shaolan: tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu soupire comme ça?

Sakura: parce que vos technique de drague sont vraiment nulle depuis tout à l'heure! Je ne sais pas comment fais Frédérick pour vous supporter!

Shaolan: peut être parce que Frédérick comprends un minimum!

Sakura se leva.

Sakura: je vais me changer pour le rendez-vous avec l'écrivain. On se voit se soir Frédérick?

Frédérick: avec plaisir!

Sakura la salua et partit. Shaolan la suivit du regard. Étant donné qu'il y avait une baie vitrée il vit lorsqu'elle bouscula un jeune homme. Il la vit rougir et s'incliner tandis que le jeune homme lui souriait gentiment. Ils s'inclinèrent une dernière fois et le jeune homme partis manger. Sakura le regarda partir, un sourire rêveur au lèvres, sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Shaolan(pense): Si je voulais l'avoir il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un autre.

Mais il fut obligé d'avouer que le jeune homme était mignon, il avait des cheveux blond très clair, tellement clair qu'ils en paraissaient blanc. Il avait des yeux gris, il était grand, musclé et mince. Un rival à sa hauteur…

………………………………………...

Sakura était sous la douche, toute souriante en repensant à sa rencontre, il y a quelques minutes plus tôt.

**Flash-back**

Sakura bouscula quelqu'un.

Sakura: ho excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne faisais pas attention!

Homme: ce n'est rien… on aurait dit un ange…

Sakura rougit à cette remarque.

Homme: je dois vous laissez, je dois allez manger…

Sakura: j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

Homme: je suis sûr que oui…

**Fin du Flash-back**

Elle sortit de la douche et sans attendre Shaolan elle partit sur le lieu de son rendez-vous. Elle arriva dans un salon de thé très à la côte en se moment. Elle se dirigea vers une femme blonde.

Sakura: madame Puddle? Je suis Sakura Kinomoto, co-éditrice de votre livre…

Puddle: ravi de faire votre connaissance! Je regrette mais nous ne pouvons

commencer, il manque mon traducteur, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai fini mon livre et je ne voudrais pas commencer sans lui…

Sakura: se n'est pas un problème, l'éditeur suprême n'est pas encore arrivé!

Finalement Shaolan et l'autre homme arrivèrent et ils discutèrent de tout se qu'ils devaient puis ils repartirent à l'hôtel. Shaolan s'habilla, il était en smoking, vraiment très beau… Sakura mit un jean et un haut blanc. Ils arrivèrent à leur table et remarquèrent que Frédérick était déjà là… Shaolan lui baisa la main, puis il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Durant tout le repas, Shaolan et Frédérick s'échangeait des propos plus ou moins catholique… Sakura remarqua que Shaolan s'amusait à toucher les jambes de Frédérick avec son genoux. Sakura n'en pouvant plus se leva.

Sakura: je vais allez me coucher… faites attention.

Sur ce elle partit.

Shaolan: avez-vous bien mangé?

Frédérick: oui… voudriez-vous me raccompagner à ma chambre?

Shaolan: avec plaisir…

Ils se levèrent et sortir de table. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Frédérick où ils entrèrent tout les deux. Shaolan venait juste de fermé la porte d'entrée lorsque Frédérick se jeta sur lui. Il la laissa faire lorsque Frédérick le poussa vers son lit. Shaolan tomba sur le lit, Frédérick sur lui. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva, elle caressa son torse. Shaolan était déboussolé, il la fit tournée pour que se soit lui qui soit au dessus d'elle et il lui enleva son haut. Il déposa une multitude de baiser sur son ventre et ses hanches puis il retira sa jupe. Il remonta, ses mains caressant les jambes de Frédérick. Il caressa son entre jambe et sentit quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Il se détacha de Frédérick et regarda avec insistance son entre-jambe.

Shaolan: mais… tu… Tu es…

Frédérick: un homme? Oui…

Il se rapprocha de lui mais Shaolan le repoussa.

Shaolan: je ne suis pas gay…

Il se leva remis sa chemise et sortit en courant. Il rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'affaissa

contre la porte.

Shaolan(pense): j'ai faillis coucher avec un homme… je me demande si Sakura le savais…………………. Elle le savais j'en suis sûr! Maintenant elle va pas me louper si elle sait que j'ai dragué un travesti! Tiens d'ailleurs ou est-elle?

Il parcouru la chambre du regard et constata qu'elle était vide, il se mit en caleçon et s'allongea sur le lit.

Shaolan(pense): tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Sakura!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Eriol Hiriigazawa**

Le lendemain lorsque Shaolan se réveilla il vit que Sakura n'était pas rentré durant toute la nuit. C'est légèrement inquiet qu'il alla dans le hall pour aller déjeuner. Là, il vit Sakura à table.

Shaolan: ou tu étais?

Sakura(rêveuse): oui, oui…

Shaolan: Sakura!!!

Sakura(sursautant): hein? Quoi?

Shaolan: ou étais-tu hier soir?

Sakura(souriant): j'ai passé une des plus belle soirée de ma vie! Et vous, avec Frédérick?

Shaolan(en colère): tu le savais? Tu savais que c'était un homme?!

Sakura: bien sûr! Il me l'a dit le premier jour ou nous nous sommes vu!

Shaolan(très en colère): et tu ne m'as rien dit!! J'ai faillis coucher avec lui et tu ne m'as rien dit?!!!

Sakura: hey, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi! En plus je vous avais prévenue.

Shaolan(en colère): ha oui? Quand?

Sakura: avant de partir hier je vous ai dis "faites attention"… (souriant) mais je dois dire que c'était une bonne vengeance! Maintenant dites-moi…qu'est-ce que ça fais d'embrassé une personne du même sexe?

Shaolan(se levant de table): je me vengerais Sakura! Je ne te laisserais pas m'humilier comme ça! Crois-moi, si tu n'as pas aimé le coup de l'aéroport dis-toi que c'est même pas 1/100 de ce que je vais subir!

Il partit fâcher tandis que tous les regards étaient fixé sur lui et Sakura. Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire satisfait. Puis elle repris un air rêveur en pensant à sa soirée…

………………………………………...

Shaolan(pense): la peste! Je vais me venger! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça!…..Avec tout ça je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle a fait cette nuit! J'espère qu'elle n'était pas avec l'autre homme……..Elle a certainement dû être avec lui! Sinon pourquoi se sourire rêveur! Je ne lui laisserais pas Sakura! C'est **ma** proie! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas couché avec lui… mais ils ont dû coucher ensemble sinon comment elle aurait fait pour passer sa nuit dehors?! Non, je ne le supporterais pas! Il faut que je lui demande!

Shaolan fit demi-tour et repartit en direction du hall.

………………………………………...

Sakura sortait du hall, toujours rêveuse, en train de penser à sa nuit… C'est pour cette raison qu'elle bouscula quelqu'un…

Sakura: ho je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal? Vous allez bien au moins?

Homme(souriant): oui, ne vous inquiétez pas!

??: Sakura, arrête de draguer…

Sakura (lançant un regard noir): je ne drague pas!

Homme(se retournant): en effet, Shaolan, elle ne me draguait pas…

Shaolan(étonné): Eriol?!

Shaolan eut un sourire et il donna une accolade à Eriol sous le regard plus qu'incompréhensif de Sakura.

Sakura: on pourrait m'expliquer?

Shaolan: c'est Eriol Hiriigazawa, mon…

Sakura: votre copain! Je savais que vous étiez gay!…. Ça doit être à cause de

Frédérick! je lui dirais que grâce à lui vous avez découvert la joie…

Shaolan(la coupant): mais tu es folle! C'est pas mon "copain"! C'est mon cousin et meilleurs ami!

Eriol: mais il faudrait que l'on explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Frédérick

Shaolan: il ne s'est rien passé!

Sakura: ne soyez pas timide! En fait Li a mmmmmmmm

Shaolan avait mis sa main sur la bouche de Sakura l'empêchant de continuer.

Shaolan(à Sakura): arrête! Ne dis rien sinon…

Il se pencha à son oreille, empêchant Eriol d'entendre quoi que se soit. En revanche il

vit Sakura devenir pâle et hocher la tête sous le regard victorieux de Shaolan.

Eriol: j'ai du manquer pas mal de chose depuis que je suis partis…

Shaolan: pas vraiment… j'ai juste racheter une entreprise, je suis éditeur suprême et ça c'est Sakura Kinomoto, ma co-éditrice… nous sommes ici pour voyage d'affaire

Sakura: déjà je ne suis pas **votre** co-éditrice, et en plus je ne voulais pas venir! Vous m'y avez forcé après m'avoir perdu à l'aéroport!

Eriol: Shaolan vous a perdu à l'aéroport?

Shaolan: c'était pour me venger! Elle avait mis des laxatifs dans mon café!

Sakura: je n'aurais pas mis de laxatifs dans votre café si vous ne m'aviez pas traité comme votre secrétaire! Et en plus vous avez vu comment vous m'aviez parlé! "ma nouvelle proie c'est toi" vous croyez vraiment que j'allais me laissé faire?

Eriol ria sous le regard haineux que se lançait le "couple".

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que t'as?

Eriol(riant): elle t'a mis du laxatifs dans ton café… j'aurais vraiment adoré être là!

Shaolan frappa Eriol à la tête mais celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Eriol: c'est décidé! Je reviens avec vous au Japon! Il n'est pas question que je rate ne serais-ce qu'une vacherie en plus de votre part!

Shaolan: de toute façon la prochaine vacherie c'est à moi de la faire!

Eriol: pourquoi?

Sakura(avant que Shaolan ne l'en empêche): parce qu'il a couché avec un homme par ma faute!

Eriol(manquant de s'étranglé): quoi!?

Shaolan: faillit seulement! Et je ne savais pas que c'était un homme!

Il lança un regard noir à Sakura, celle-ci lui sourit et Eriol repartit dans un fou rire.

Shaolan: arrête de rire!

Sakura: bon moi je vais me doucher!

Elle partit en laissant les deux cousins seul.

………………………………………...

Elle était sous la douche, un sourire sur les lèvres. Shaolan avait faillit couché avec Frédérick… et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié le fait qu'il ai été attiré par un homme puisqu'il l'avait menacé.

Elle sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Elle s'habilla rapidement avant que Li ne revienne. Elle eut raison d'ailleurs car elle venait à peine d'enfilé son haut que la porte s'ouvrit.

Shaolan: t'as déjà fini?

Sakura: sachant que je partageais ma chambre avec vous je me suis dépêché…

Shaolan: bon bah tu peux allé me faire couler un bain alors.

Sakura: je vous l'ai déjà dis je ne suis pas votre secrétaire! Et arrêtez de me tutoyer!!!

Shaolan: et comme je te l'ai déjà dis je suis ton patron et en plus je dois partagé mon lit avec toi alors tu pourrais au moins me faire couler un bain.

Sakura(marmonnant): chaud ou froid?

Shaolan(souriant): chaud.

Sakura s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain tandis que Shaolan examinait un dossier. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Sakura sortit de la salle de bain.

Sakura: c'est bon, votre bain est prêt.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit tandis que Shaolan alla dans la salle de bain.

………………………………………...

Shaolan se déshabilla, il posa tout ses habits sur une étagère vide puis il entra dans le bain.

………………………………………...

Sakura semblait attendre quelque chose lorsqu'elle entendit.

Shaolan: PUTAIN!!!!! C'EST TROP CHAUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais elle le perdit lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan arriver vers elle avec une simple serviette cachant un certain niveau de son anatomie.

Shaolan: tu veux vraiment mourir?!!!

Sakura: quoi? Vous m'avez demandé un bain chaud, vous avez eu un bain chaud!

Shaolan: j'ai dis chaud pas brûlant!

Sakura haussa les épaules paraissant se désintéressé de Shaolan. Celui la prit sur son épaule.

Sakura: mais lâchez-moi!!! Li reposez-moi tout de suite!

Sakura vit qu'il l'emmenait dans la salle de bain.

Sakura(pense): ho non, tout mais pas ça!

Shaolan commença à se pencher vers le bain, mais Sakura le tenait si fermement qu'il ne put la faire lâcher et tomber dans l'eau. Il monta alors dans le bain en constatant que celui-ci avait considérablement refroidit durant sa dispute avec la jeune femme. Il s'assit dedans entraînant Sakura. C'est trempé qu'elle s'éloigna de Shaolan. Erreur fatale… avec l'eau la serviette de Shaolan s'était détaché, Sakura eut juste le temps de détourner la tête avant que la serviette ne s'enlève totalement! Shaolan en profita pour la resserré autours de sa taille puis il s'approcha de Sakura.

Shaolan: pas trop mouillé?

Sakura(avec un sourire): je préfère être mouillé qu'ébouillanté!

Shaolan fronça les sourcils puis il remarqua alors que tout les vêtements de la jeune femme lui collait à la peau, révélant toute ses formes. Pour Shaolan c'était un avant goût de se qu'il connaîtrait plus tard… peut être dans cinq minutes…

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras puis il l'embrassa. La jeune femme ouvrit de grand yeux puis elle commença à se débattre, inutilement, Shaolan était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Alors elle se laissa aller, elle cessa de se débattre sans pour autant noué ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan. Elle sentit la langue de Shaolan sur ses lèvres qu'elle ferma aussitôt… Ce dernier en sentant Sakura se débattre un peu moins relâcha la pression. Sakura en profita, elle le poussa brutalement puis avant qu'il ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit elle sortit du bain. Dégoullinante d'eau elle sortit de la salle de bain en enfermant Shaolan à l'intérieur.

Shaolan(pense): tu ne m'as pas laissé approfondir notre baiser, mais je dois dire que se baiser m'as plu! Une raison en plus pour t'avoir Sakura…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: retour au Japon**

Deux jours plus tard, Sakura refis sa valise. Elle était assez contente: Shaolan n'avait plus fait d'approche et elle avait revu le mystérieux jeune homme… en fait elle avait passé toute ses nuits avec lui sans que Shaolan ne puisse l'en empêcher! Aujourd'hui elle devait retourner au Japon! Elle avait hate de retrouver son chez sois et Tomoyo, ainsi que tout ces amis! Et puis au moins là-bas, Li ne serait plus autant sur son dos! Elle était un peu plus confiante dans l'aéroport, elle avait a peu près compris le fonctionnement et cette fois il y avait Eriol. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, il était vraiment gentil et galant avec elle. Pas comme Shaolan… D'ailleurs Sakura ne lâchait pas Eriol ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Eriol: Sakura, pourquoi me tiens-tu comme ça?

Sakura: parce que je ne veux pas me perdre une fois de plus!

Elle lança à Shaolan un regard noir pendant que celui-ci lui souriait.

Shaolan: si tu n'avais pas…

Eriol(le coupant): Shaolan on le sait, alors s'il te plaît évite une dispute qui vous ferais repéré dans l'aéroport.

Sakura sourit à Eriol puis elle regarda à nouveau Shaolan.

Sakura: de toute façon cette fois-ci je ne vous lâcherais pas d'une semelle!

Voix off: les passagers du vol 560 à destination du Japon sont prié de se rendre dans la salle d'embarquement avec leurs billets quai 2 voie C

Eriol: bon c'est notre vol, allons-y!

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement, il y avait déjà une queue monstre et ils étaient les derniers…

Shaolan: on est les derniers…

Sakura: c'est pas grave, nous n'attendrons pas trop longtemps dans la navette!

Eriol: c'est vrai, il y fait chaud en plus!

Sakura: oui…

La queue avança lentement, Shaolan commença à s'impatienté, surtout lorsque le petit garçon de un an qui se trouvait devant eux commença à pleuré bruyamment… Sous le regard paniqué de Sakura, Shaolan le prit à bras. De toute évidence le petit garçon était anglais…

Shaolan: why are you crying?

Garçon: I'm scared… I want back home!

Shaolan murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du petit garçon et ce dernier hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Shaolan lui adressa un sourire. Sakura fut surprise de le voir sourire comme ça, c'était un sourire tendre et chaleureux… s'il adressait se genre de sourire aux filles il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle le veuille!

Eriol(bas, à Sakura): hé oui Shaolan adore les enfants… bien qu'il ne soit pas décidé à en avoir pour le moment!

Sakura: je crois plutôt qu'il lui manque la femme pour le faire…

Eriol(souriant): il y a de ça aussi! Mais je pense qu'il fera un bon père et un bon

époux, il faut juste qu'il devienne plus mature!

Shaolan(les rejoignant): de quoi vous parlez?

Eriol: de Frédérick… je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblait et Sakura refuse de me le dire… elle dit qu'elle ne la connaît pas autant que toi tu la connais.

L'air sombre Shaolan marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en lançant un regard noir à Sakura.

Hotesse: madame, messieurs vos billets s'il vous plait.

Ils donnèrent leur billets et entrèrent enfin dans l'avion. Sakura chercha sa place, elle était heureuse, elle se trouvait au hublot! Mais sa joie s'envola vite lorsqu'elle vit son voisin de vol.

Sakura: monsieur Li? Mais vous ne deviez pas être plus loin?

Shaolan: apparemment non!

Sakura vit Eriol à côté de Shaolan.

Sakura: vous pourriez peut être changer de place avec Eriol?

Comme pour répondre à sa question une hôtesse parla dans le micro.

Hotesse: nous vous rappelons que vous devez garder les places qui sont inscrite sur vos billets…

Shaolan regarda Sakura avait un sourire satisfait. Sakura soupira puis regarda par le hublot. Sakura regarda par le hublot au décollage puis petit à petit elle commença à piquer du nez.

………………………………………...

Shaolan était en train de lire un livre très intéressant: de la mort par Wang Chong (je l'ai lu celui-là, il est vraiment intéressant! Mais c'est vraiment pas mon livre préféré!) lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour constater que Sakura s'était endormis et que sa tête s'était posé sur son épaule… Il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme croyant qu'Eriol ne le voyait pas. Mais le problème c'est qu'Eriol avait vu! Il sourit légèrement.

Eriol(pense): un amour naissant… étonnant de la part de Shaolan! Mais Sakura n'est pas n'importe quelle fille…

Shaolan repris sa lecture en regardant de temps en temps Sakura endormit sur son épaule.

Quelques heures plus tard l'avion amorça l'atterrissage. Shaolan caressa le visage de Sakura. Comme le jour ou il était venu à son appartement cela ne fonctionna pas… Alors il la secoua doucement, puis plus fort voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Mais il avait beau la secouer elle ne se réveilla pas…

Shaolan(pense): je fais quoi maintenant? J'ai pas de glaçon sous la main!…. Je sais….

Il hésita un instant, il regarda vers Eriol pour constater qu'il était toujours en train de lire puis il se pencha vers Sakura, il frola ses lèvres avant de les accaparer totalement, il sentit les lèvres de Sakura remuer, il se redressa. Il caressa alors son visage et elle ouvrit les paupières.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Shaolan: on est arrivé…

Sakura s'installant normalement, elle ne saurais jamais que durant tout le vol elle avait dormit sur l'épaule de Shaolan et que celui-ci avait dû l'embrasser pour la réveillé… Shaolan regarda devant lui, ils sentirent tous une légère secousse en atterrissant. Puis ils récupérèrent leurs bagages. Sakura sortit la première pour voir Tomoyo, elle lâcha sa valise pour se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Shaolan: parfois je me demande si elle n'est pas gay…

Eriol: sa t'avancerais bien! Mais je te rassure se n'est pas le cas…

Shaolan: je sais Tomoyo est la cousine de Sakura…

Eriol: en parlant de Sakura, j'ai trouvé ça mignon.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qui étais mignon?

Eriol: lorsqu'elle s'est endormit sur ton épaule et que tu lui caressait… et la façon dont tu l'as réveillée… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi romantique!

Shaolan(rosissant): tu te fait des films! Je ne suis pas romantique, et encore moins

avec elle!

Eriol: pourtant si tu veux vraiment l'avoir je pense qu'il faudrait que tu sois gentil et romantique avec elle.

Sur ce Eriol avança, ramassa la valise de Sakura et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes.

Sakura: ha merci Eriol! Tomoyo, je te présente Eriol Hiriigazawa, le cousin de monsieur Li.

Tomoyo(faisant la bise): enchanté… je m'appel Tomoyo Dadoji… je suis la cousine de Sakura.

Sakura les regarda attentivement… Ils allaient bien ensemble, et Tomoyo semblait apprécié Eriol sinon, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait la bise de son côté Eriol avait un regard encore plus doux avec Tomoyo… Avec un peu de chance Sakura assisterait à la naissance d'un couple…

Ils sortirent tous, une voiture attendait Shaolan et Eriol qui rentrèrent directement chez

Shaolan. Sakura rentra chez elle accompagné de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: alors comment c'était?

Sakura: c'était vraiment bien! Au départ Li m'avait perdu à l'aéroport et m'a obligé de venir quand même sinon il fouillait ma valise…

Tomoyo: mais c'était pas très important ça…

Sakura: il voulait regarder mes sous-vêtements!

Tomoyo: ha oui, c'est plus gênant…

Sakura: et je me suis vengé là-bas… On a rencontré un travesti, Frédérick, bien sûr Li n'a pas remarqué que c'était un homme et il s'est mit à le draguer… ils ont même faillit coucher ensemble…

Tomoyo: attends, tu veux dire que Shaolan Li le coureur de jupon a voulu coucher avec un homme?

Sakura: oui… mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Frédérick était un homme il l'a repoussé…

Tomoyo: et y a rien eu d'autre?

Sakura: si, il a jurer de se venger, et puis il m'a embrassé aussi…

Tomoyo(la coupant): il t'a embrassé?!

Sakura: oui… il m'a prit par surprise! On était dans la baignoire!

Tomoyo(d'un ton sous-entendu): mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux dans la baignoire?

Sakura: ne dis pas ça comme ça! À t'entendre on dirait que j'ai faillis coucher avec lui! En fait, il m'avait demandé de lui faire couler un bain… mais il m'avait mal parlé alors je lui ai fait un bain brûlant… et pour se venger il m'a prise dans le bain avec lui pour me mouiller!

Tomoyo: et Eriol?

Sakura: je l'ai bousculé en sortant de table, lorsqu'on s'est disputé avec Shaolan, il a trouvé qu'il avait manqué beaucoup de chose ducou il a décidé de rentrer avec nous… Une chance pour toi.

Tomoyo(rougissant): je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Sakura: j'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait! Tu lui a fait la bise!

Tomoyo: je fais la bise à beaucoup d'homme!

Sakura: mais pas dès le départ! Je te connais, lorsque tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un tu lui fais un signe de tête, lorsque tu l'apprécie un peu tu lui serre la main et si tu es intéressé par quelqu'un tu lui fait la bise…

Tomoyo(boudant): c'est pas juste en théorie c'est moi qui doit faire des analyse comme ça! Mais tu as raison, j'aimerais bien le connaître…

Elles arrivèrent devant leur appartement.

Sakura: ha c'est bon de rentrer chez sois!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: une bonne baffe!**

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla à l'heure habituelle, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

Shaolan(sursautant): HA! Mais Eriol t'es malade!

Eriol: je te signal que je vis chez toi, donc c'est autant ma salle de bain que la tienne!

Shaolan: mais y a un verrou! T'aurais pu fermé la porte!

Eriol: je pensais que tu te levais plus tard…. Maintenant tu peux sortir ou tu veux encore me reluquer? Je vais finir par croire que Frédérick…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Shaolan ferma bruyamment la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard la salle de bain fut libre. Une heure plus tard ils se garaient dans le parking qui leur était réservé. Shaolan remarqua alors un homme très sombre, il avait ses yeux encré dans leur orbite, un nez aplati… tout sont physique aspirait la crainte… en le voyant Shaolan eut une idée…

Shaolan: Eriol vas-y je te rejoins…

Shaolan partit voir l'homme louche. Lorsqu'il sortit une liasse de billet le regard de l'homme s'éclaira.

Shaolan: voulez-vous de cette somme?

Homme: oui

Shaolan: très bien, lorsque vous verrez une jeune femme très belle aux cheveux miel et aux yeux émeraude vous lui ferez peur… je ne veux pas savoir comment (il lui lança la liasse de billet) en revanche je ne veux pas de violence…

Sur ce il partit rejoindre Eriol dans son bureau.

………………………………………...

Sakura: Tomoyo, on ne prends qu'une voiture aujourd'hui?

Tomoyo: non, je viendrais un peu plus tard que toi aujourd'hui j'ai un rendez-vous.

Sakura: d'accord, bon moi j'y vais! À tout à l'heure!

Elle prit ses clefs de voiture puis elle partit en direction de son travail. Elle se gara tranquillement.

Sakura(pense): ha… aujourd'hui je serais enfin tranquille, Li ne me collera pas aujourd'hui!

Elle sortit de sa voiture et tomba nez à nez avec un homme, elle sursauta.

Homme: c'est bien toi…

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sakura. Celle-ci la repoussa impatiemment

Sakura: écoutez monsieur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je dois allez travailler…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que l'homme l'embrassait. Elle le repoussa violemment lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Sakura: mais vous êtes malade! Je vous interdit de m'embrassez!

L'homme la gifla avec une telle puissance qu'elle fut projeter contre la voiture. Il lui emprisonna les poignets et recommença à l'embrasser. Sakura lui mordit la langue, se qui lui vallu de se prendre un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Homme: tu seras mienne!

Sakura: pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait?

Homme: rien… mais pourquoi ne pas rendre l'utile à l'agréable? On m'a payé pour te faire peur…

Sakura ne répondit pas, en revanche elle sentit une main de son agresseur sur sa jambe, sous sa jupe. Elle essaya de se débattre mais elle était bloquer. Elle se détendit alors… elle passa ses bras autours du cou de son agresseur.

Sakura(pense): pitié mon dieu si vous existé faites que ça fonctionne!

L'homme relâcha sa poigne et Sakura en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied violent à l'entre jambes, sous la douleur l'homme lâcha Sakura qui partit en courant vers l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Sakura(pense): vite, plus vite par pitié!

Elle vit son agresseur arrivé vers elle en courant. La porte s'ouvrit, elle s'engouffra dedans et appuya sur un bouton, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent devant son agresseur. Sakura s'autorisa alors à pleuré. Elle arriva au dixième étage, elle vit Shaolan arriver vers elle.

Shaolan(avec un air satisfait): tu as une mine épouvantable Sakura! On dirait que tu as eu une peur bleu!

Sakura le regarda puis les paroles de son agresseur lui revinrent en tête "On m'a payé pour te faire peur…"

Sakura(pense): alors c'est Shaolan l'a payé pour me faire ça…

Elle le vit sourire, un sourire triomphant. Elle s'approcha de lui, mit sa main en arrière et lui donna une gifle.

Sakura(pleurant): T'ES QU'UN SALAUD!!!!!!!!! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS!!!!!!!!!

Elle se tourna mais Shaolan la retint avec un air surpris. Elle leva son genou pour lui donner un coup dans le bas du ventre. Sous la douleur Shaolan la lâcha et elle

partit dans son bureau en claquant la porte sous le regard intrigué du personnel.

Eriol: je ne sais pas se que tu lui a fait mais je pense que tu l'as mérité!

Shaolan: j'ai juste payé quelqu'un pour lui faire peur…

Eriol: à mon avis y a un problème quelque part, elle n'aurait pas eu cette réaction si on lui avait juste fais peur…

À ce moment là, ils virent Tomoyo arriver en courant, l'air paniqué, elle entra dans le bureau de Sakura.

………………………………………...

Tomoyo: Sakura! Ça va? Je suis venu le plus rapidement possible!

Sakura se précipita vers son amie pour pleuré dans ces bras.

Tomoyo: j'ai pas trop compris quand tu m'as dis se qu'il s'est passé au téléphone…

Sakura: Shaolan a payé quelqu'un pour me violer!

Tomoyo resta interdite devant la confession de sa meilleure amie.

Tomoyo: attends-moi, je reviens…

Elle sortis du bureau de Sakura.

………………………………………...

On entra dans le bureau de Shaolan. Il fut surpris de voir Tomoyo. Mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsque celle-ci lui donna un coup de poings.

Tomoyo(l'agrippant par le col): espèce de salaud! Si Sakura ne s'en remet pas je te jure que je te tuerais!

Sur ce elle le lâcha, puis lui donna une gifle avant de s'en aller.

Eriol: je crois vraiment qu'il y a un truc qui cloche! Tomoyo n'est pas du genre violente…

Shaolan prit son téléphone.

Shaolan: montez moi la vidéo du parking…

Un homme rentra avec une cassette vidéo au bout de dix minutes. Puis il repartit aussitôt. Shaolan mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope et l'image s'avança… Il se vit se garer… Il accéléra jusqu'au passage ou on voyait Sakura se garer. Sous les yeux effaré de Shaolan et Eriol, on vit la tentative de viol sur Sakura.

Shaolan(en colère): l'enfoiré! Je lui avais dit de ne pas lui faire de mal!

Il sortit rapidement de son bureau et descendit au parking, il trouva l'agresseur de Sakura sans aucune difficulté. Il le prit par le col et le souleva.

Shaolan: je vous avais dit pas de violence!!!

Homme: vous m'avez payé pour lui faire peur… mais une si joli fille je ne pouvais pas laisser partir sans l'avoir possédée…

Une vague de rage monta en Shaolan. Il donna un coup de poings au visage, l'homme tomba sous le choc, Shaolan lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Shaolan: relève-toi! Se serais trop facile pour toi de rester à terre! Bien que tu ne vaut que ça!

L'homme se releva et essaya de donner un coup de poings à Shaolan mais celui-ci intercepta le coup et lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre. L'homme était dans une mauvaise posture et commençait à être défigurer par les coup de Shaolan. Bientôt il fut incapable d'éviter les coups et il les encaissa. Shaolan ne le ménagea pas.

Shaolan: ne t'approche plus jamais de Sakura! Et dégage de là!

Il partit et s'arrêta au neuvième étage. Il frappa à une porte.

??: entrez…

Shaolan entra

??: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je te promets que si tu ne…

Shaolan: Tomoyo, je te jure que je ne savais pas que cet homme avait l'intention de violer Sakura.

Tomoyo: mais tu l'as payé pour qu'il pour fasse peur à Sakura! Et elle a eu peur!

Shaolan: je voulais qu'elle ai peur! Pas qu'elle se fasse violer! Je ne l'accepterais pas!

Tomoyo: je ne vois pas pourquoi je te croirais!

Shaolan prit la main de Tomoyo et l'amena dans son bureau. Il la força à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et commença à visionner la cassette.

**Sur la vidéo**

Shaolan: voulez-vous de cette somme?

Homme: oui

Shaolan: très bien, lorsque vous verrez une jeune femme très belle aux cheveux miel et aux yeux émeraude vous lui ferez peur… je ne veux pas savoir comment (il lui

lança la liasse de billet) en revanche je ne veux pas de violence…

**Dans la réalité**

Shaolan: tu me crois maintenant?

Tomoyo: pourquoi faut-il que vous fassiez des choses comme ça?

Shaolan: c'est Sakura qui a commencé!

Eriol(entrant): tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle… Si tu avais eu une once d'intelligence tu n'aurais jamais répondu à ses actes. Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas considéré comme

une "proie" tu n'en serais sûrement pas là…

Eriol prit la main de Tomoyo

Eriol: voulez-vous m'accompagner au café?

Tomoyo: bien sûr.

Shaolan: attends! tu pourras dire à Sakura que son agresseur n'est plus là...

Tomoyo hocha la tête et sourit. Avant de sortir Eriol se tourna une dernière fois vers son cousin.

Eriol: tu devrais aller t'excuser.

Il ferma la porte laissant Shaolan avec ses pensées.

Shaolan(pense): pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot à voulu violer Sakura? Si jamais il y était parvenu… je n'ose même pas y penser! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de m'inquiéter autant pour Sakura? Mais maintenant se sera beaucoup plus dure pour la séduire! (ses tentatives de séduction était pas top jusqu'ici… enfin c'est un coureur de jupon on peut pas l'empêchez de penser comme ça!) Peut être que je devrais attendre un peu avant de me présenter à elle… j'ai pas tellement envie de me reprendre un coup…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: excuse-moi…**

Le lendemain Shaolan arriva avant Sakura. Il s'installa dans son bureau et commença à travailler. Il vit un homme qui touchait à la porte de Sakura mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Sakura arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Elle donna quelque chose à l'homme qui partit. Elle entra ensuite dans son bureau. Shaolan se leva et alla vers le bureau de Sakura. Il frappa à la porte. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir mais une chaîne en argent retenait la porte au mur. Il y avait un espace juste suffisant pour voir qui était à l'extérieur. Sakura regarda avec un petit sourire puis lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Shaolan son sourire disparut et elle claqua la porte.

Shaolan: Sakura, ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

Sakura: monsieur Li je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom et de ne

pas me tutoyer!

Shaolan: d'accord mais ouvre…

Sakura: non

Shaolan: ouvre sinon j'entre quand même!

Sakura: essayez pour voir!

Shaolan posa sa main sur la poigné, il tourna et poussa… et se retrouva bloquer. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte de plus de cinq centimètres.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais?

Sakura: je ne voulais pas vous voir dans mon bureau! Et d'ailleurs j'aimerais que vous

me laissiez tranquille! Je ne veux plus vous parler!

Shaolan referma la porte et partit dans son bureau. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

??: allô?

Shaolan: Tomoyo? C'est Shaolan! J'aurais besoins de ton aide…

Tomoyo: pourquoi?

Shaolan: je voulais m'excuser mais Sakura refuse de m'écouter! Et elle a placé un verrou alors maintenant je ne peux plus ouvrir sa porte!

Tomoyo: bon j'arrive…

Elle raccrocha. Cinq minute plus tard elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper.

Tomoyo: alors que veux-tu que je fasse?

Shaolan: est-ce qu'elle aime le café?

Tomoyo: non, elle préfère le thé.

Shaolan: d'accord… Bouge pas je reviens.

Shaolan sortit de son bureau en laissant Tomoyo seule. Elle attendit une minute puis

elle vit Eriol entrer.

Eriol: bonjour!

Tomoyo: bonjour!

Eriol: ça va peut être te paraître rapide mais… est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec

moi?

Tomoyo: avec plaisir!

Eriol: je passe te prendre se soir à 20h… ça ta va?

Tomoyo: oui pas de problème!

Shaolan entra à se moment. Il avait un gobelet à la main.

Shaolan: ha Eriol!

Eriol: depuis quand tu prends du thé?

Shaolan: se n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Sakura. Tomoyo, tu pourras le lui donner?

Mais tu ne dis pas que c'est moi sinon elle voudra jamais boire.

Tomoyo: d'accord.

Elle tendit la main mais Shaolan ne lui donna pas le gobelet.

Shaolan: attends j'ai oublié quelque chose…

Il alla derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un flacon remplit de liquide marron. Il versa un bouchon dans le thé de Sakura et le tendit à Tomoyo.

Tomoyo(méfiante): qu'est-ce que c'est?

Shaolan: c'est rien de toxique… ça fait juste vomir…

Eriol: Shaolan! C'est comme ça que tu veux t'excuser?

Shaolan: il faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour la faire sortir de son bureau! Elle ne

veut pas m'ouvrir et elle ne veut pas m'écouter! Là, elle n'aura pas le choix!

Tomoyo(soupirant): de toute façon j'ai déjà dis que je le ferais… et puis la vie de

Sakura n'est pas en danger…

Elle sortit après avoir adressé un magnifique sourire à Eriol.

Shaolan: eh ben je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite!

Eriol: je crois que… je… je suis amoureux…

Shaolan: moi je dirais que tu devrais en être sûr! Vu la façon dont tu la regarde!

………………………………………...

Tomoyo tapa trois coup sec contre la porte de Sakura. Celle-ci ouvrit puis lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Tomoyo elle lui ouvrit la porte en grand.

Sakura: Tomoyo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tomoyo: je t'apporte un thé!

Sakura la regarda méfiante puis elle prit le gobelet avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Sakura: allez de quoi tu veux parler?

Tomoyo: Eriol m'a invité à dîner!

Sakura: haaaaaa! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi!

Elle porta le gobelet à ses lèvres mais avant de le boire elle le reposa.

Sakura: devine qui voulait me voir se matin?

Tomoyo: hum…. Shaolan!

Sakura: oui! Il voulait me parler… mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps…

Tomoyo: tu devrais peut être l'écouter… bon je dois te laisser maintenant sinon

j'aurais tellement de retard que je ne pourrais pas sortir avec Eriol!

Sakura sourit tandis que Tomoyo sortait. Elle alla fermer la porte derrière son amie

puis elle prit le gobelet. Le thé avait eu le temps de refroidir un peu. Elle le but d'une traite et le trouva comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire infect! Elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et continua son travail

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Sakura commença à avoir du mal à respiré… puis elle eut un haut de cœur. Les mains devant la bouche elle alla devant sa porte. Elle se libéra une main pour retirer le verrou et ouvrir la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes sans prendre le temps de la refermer puis elle mit les toilettes et vomis tout le contenu de son estomac. Une fois fait elle se releva. Pris un chewing-gum à la menthe qu'elle mâcha durant une minute pour enlever le goût du vomi puis elle le jeta. Elle alla devant les lavabos puis s'aspergea la tête d'eau froide. Elle cherchait avec ses mains la serviette.

??: tiens…

Sakura(prenant la serviette): merci.

Elle s'essuya le visage puis elle regarda enfin la personne qui lui avait donner la serviette. Elle sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

Sakura: Li!

Elle lâcha la serviette et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle tourna la poignée mais elle avait beau poussé de toute ses forces sur la porte celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas.

Shaolan: je pense que tu auras besoins de ça pour sortir.

Sakura regarda Shaolan, il avait dans la main droite une clef de la même couleur que la poignée.

Sakura: donnez-moi cette clef!

Pour toute réponse Shaolan mit la clé en poche. Il s'approcha de Sakura. Elle était bloqué contre la porte et personne ne pouvait l'aidé. Elle leva la main et essaya de gifler Shaolan mais il lui prit la main qu'il ne relâcha pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de le gifler avec sa main libre mais Shaolan l'emprisonna tout comme l'autre. Sakura réfléchit, elle amorça un geste pour lever son genou mais Shaolan comprenant ses intentions la plaqua contre la porte si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement.

Shaolan: au moins maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'écouter…

Sakura: lâchez-moi!

Shaolan: je suis désolé…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: je suis désolé… c'est vrai que j'ai payé cet homme pour qu'il te fasse peur

mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il aurait essayé de te violer… je lui avait demandé de ne pas être violent mais…

Sakura: je ne vous crois pas!

Shaolan: c'est la vérité! Si tu veux je te montre la vidéo du parking…

Sakura: je n'ai pas envie de revivre sa!

Shaolan: Sakura… Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois violenté et ou violé!

Même si tu me fais quelque chose d'impardonnable je ne m'abaisseras pas à faire ça…

Sakura: je…

Elle commença à pleurer. Shaolan la relâcha et la prit contre lui, au début elle se débattit puis finalement elle se laissa aller contre son corps musclé et chaud.

Sakura: vous avez réussis… j'ai eu peur…

Elle le repoussa violemment mais il la bloqua de nouveau contre la porte, ses mains tenaient fermement les poignets de sa victime.

Sakura: lâchez-moi!

Shaolan se pencha vers Sakura, il plongea sa tête dans son cou où il déposa de léger baiser… Sakura s'affaissa un peu. Il lui mordit doucement le cou et il l'entendit soupirer… Il aurait continuer s'il n'avait pas sentit quelque chose contre son entre-jambe…

Shaolan(séducteur, à l'oreille de Sakura): j'aurais préféré que se soit une autre partit de ton corps qui se trouve là…

Sakura: lâchez-moi maintenant…

Shaolan la relâcha et Sakura se tourna vers la porte avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas la clé qui lui permettait de l'ouvrir.

Sakura: pourriez-vous me donner les clés?

Shaolan: hum… non. Tu ne les mérites pas.

Sakura: que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous me les donniez?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas… quoi que si tu…

Sakura: je ne coucherez pas avec vous pour de simple clé!

Shaolan: dommage pour toi. Trouve autre chose dans se cas…

Sakura s'approcha de lui et il ne recula pas. Sakura essaya d'atteindre la poche où se trouvait les clé mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Shaolan se mettait toujours hors de porté. Après plusieurs essaie infructueux, elle essaya une nouvelle tactique.

Sakura: vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle lui enleva sa ceinture, puis baissa son pantalon. Shaolan était plus que surpris mais sourit en pensant à se qu'elle voulait faire. Le problème c'est que Sakura se leva et commença à tambourinez contre la porte.

Sakura(criant): au violeur!!!!!!!

Shaolan perdit son sourire et couru du mieux qu'il put vers Sakura. Il lui mit une main sur la bouche.

Shaolan: mais tu es malade!

Sakura: vous m'avez dit de trouver autre chose, alors je trouve autre chose! Maintenant si vous ne me donnez pas les clés je recommence!

Shaolan hésita un peu mais lorsqu'il vit Sakura prendre une grande inspiration il craqua.

Shaolan: d'accord! Mais je veux remonter mon pantalon d'abord!

Sakura hocha la tête. Shaolan remonta son pantalon et remis sa ceinture.

Sakura: pourquoi avez-vous sourit tout à l'heure lorsque je vous ai baissé votre pantalon?

Shaolan la regarda dans les yeux, elle semblait vraiment s'interroger.

Shaolan: tu n'as vraiment aucune expérience dans se domaine!

Sakura: dans quel domaine?

Shaolan(s'approchant): celui là.

Il s'empara des lèvres de Sakura. Elle fut surprise mais Shaolan ne lui laissa pas le

temps d'y songer plus sérieusement. Il la plaqua contre un mur. Une main près de la tête de Sakura et l'autre, il la posa sur sa cuisse. Il caressa doucement la peau douce de la jeune femme qui rougissait à vu d'œil puis elle se repris et le repoussa.

Sakura(rouge): je veux les clés maintenant!

Shaolan les lui donna.

Sakura(avant de retourner dans son bureau): je me vengerais pour ça!

Elle partit en courant dans son bureau tandis que Shaolan regagnait le sien avec un

sourire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: l'article Internet**

Sakura alla dans son bureau, elle s'assit et commença à réfléchir à un plan pour se venger de Shaolan… Même si elle le croyait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit violé, elle voulait se venger. Et puis peut être qu'après il arrêtera de vouloir la séduire… Elle réfléchissait toujours lorsqu'on vint lui apporté un livre… Elle regarda le titre " comment ne plus être intolérant avec les Gays". Elle sourit. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Sakura: bonjour, c'est Sakura!……. Oui je vais bien……..j'aurais besoins d'un service que toi seul peux me rendre……. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre au Japon?……..je t'hébergerais si tu veux…….. Heu, non je ne connais pas les hôtels……… merci beaucoup! À dans deux jours!

Elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres puis elle prit une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire.

Sakura(pense): Shaolan va souffrir!

Deux jours plus tard

Shaolan était dans son bureau.

Shaolan(pense): je le sens pas…. Sakura est resté tranquille pendant deux jours, je ne sais pas se qu'elle fait mais je ne le sens pas du tout! Et c'est quoi sa vengeance? Je ne peux rien lui faire pour le moment en plus! Je ne la vois jamais! Je suis sûr qu'elle m'évite!……… n'empêche qu'il y a deux jours dans les toilettes c'était sympa… bon c'est vrai que l'endroit c'était pas top mais j'adore la façon qu'elle a d'embrasser! Et sa peau était si douce, on a envie de la sucer, de la croquer, de…… je m'emporte là…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau.

Shaolan: entrez!

Shaolan regarda le nouvel arrivant, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Il avait des cheveux blond coupé court et des yeux bleu profond.

Shaolan: que puis-je pour vous?

Homme: ça…

Il s'approcha de Shaolan et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Soudain Shaolan perçu le bruit d'un flash.

??: merci Fred!

Frédérick: de rien Sakura!

Shaolan se remettait doucement du choc. Il venait d'être embrassé par un homme… mais c'était pas n'importe qui: c'était Frédérick, le travestie avec qui il avait déjà faillit couché… Et Sakura avait prit une photo du baiser…

Shaolan(se réveillant): passe-moi cet appareil!

Sakura se retourna et partit en courant vers son bureau. Shaolan se leva et couru à son tour. Il était plus rapide que Sakura mais elle avait déjà de l'avance. Elle arriva dans son bureau et claqua la porte au nez de Shaolan.

Shaolan: Sakura! Ouvre-moi cette porte!

Sakura: non!

Shaolan: Sakura….! Je ne te laisserais pas sortir de cette pièce sans avoir récupe l'appareil!

Sakura ne dit rien durant cinq minutes puis elle ouvrit la porte et tendit son appareil photo à Shaolan.

Sakura: tiens…. Mais vous laissez sortir.

Shaolan: d'accord!

Shaolan prit l'appareil et se rendit dans son bureau. Il vit Sakura partir rapidement…

trop rapidement. Il prit l'appareil et l'ouvrit à l'endroit ou aurait du se trouver la pellicule.

………………………………………...

Sakura était dans sa voiture, elle roulait vers chez elle. À un feu rouge elle sortit une petite boite à pellicule noir…

Sakura(pense): j'ai eu chaud, il n'a rien vu…

………………………………………...

Shaolan(pense): la garce!

Il attrapa son téléphone d'un geste rageur et appuya sur certaine touche.

??: allô?

Shaolan: Sakura! Tu n'as aucune parole! Tu ne m'as pas donner la photo!

Sakura: vous m'avez demandé mon appareil, pas la pellicule qui était à l'intérieur.

Shaolan: ça fait partit de l'appareil!!! Maintenant tu vas revenir et me donner cette pellicule!!!!

Sakura(faisant des bruit bizarre): allô?….allô?……. Ho mince alors! Je n'entends plus rien!

Et elle raccrocha au nez de Shaolan.

Shaolan(pense): je vais aller chez elle! Elle sera bien obliger de m'ouvrir! Il me faut absolument cette photo!

Il se leva et partit rapidement.

………………………………………...

Sakura venait d'arriver chez elle, elle fit développer les photos et prit celle qui l'intéressait. Elle alluma son ordinateur ensuite. Elle allait mettre la photo dans le scanneur mais on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva et regarda par le trou de la porte.

Sakura(pense): il rêve s'il croit que je vais lui ouvrir!

Et elle repartit vers son scanneur. Quelques minutes plus tard elle frappa dans ses mains l'air réjoui! Elle alla dans la cuisine, elle avala une grande cuillère de nutella pour fêter sa victoire!

………………………………………...

Shaolan POV:

Je savais que Sakura était chez elle mais elle ne s'était pas décidé à m'ouvrir, je restais donc devant sa porte. J'entendit un claquement… elle applaudissait sûrement…. Mais je dois dire que j'étais assez inquiet, qu'allait-elle faire avec cette photo? À ce moment là mon portable sonna m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

Shaolan: allô?

??: Shao, c'est Eriol…. Depuis quand tu embrasse les hommes?

Shaolan: comment tu sais que j'ai embrassé un homme?

Eriol: peut être parce que c'est en fond d'écran sur tout les ordis qu'on a à l'entreprise!

Shaolan: la garce! C'est Sakura qui m'a eu! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'enlever se fond d'écran…à tout les ordinateurs??

Eriol: rien de plus simple! Mais je le fais à une condition…

Shaolan: laquelle?

Eriol: tu me raconteras tout dans les détails, et tu répondras à mes questions en étant franc…

Shaolan(soupirant): d'accord…

Je raccrochais, au moins il n'y avait que les personnes de l'entreprise qui avait vu cette photo…

Mon portable sonna de nouveau…

Shaolan: allô?

??: Salut Shao! C'est Yamazaki Kuminuki!

Shaolan: ha salut Yama! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appel?

Yama: parce que j'étais en train faire un tour sur Internet pour le bureau lorsque j'ai vu une image très intéressante!

Shaolan: laisse moi deviner, je suis en train d'embrasser un homme?

Yamazaki: oui! Je dois dire que ça m'a étonné mais j'ai bien aimé le texte aussi!

Shaolan: le texte…? Heu Yamazaki est-ce que tu pourrais enlever cette photo?

Yamazaki: mais elle est marrante!

Shaolan: non, elle ne l'est pas! Allez fais-le pour moi…

Yamazaki: c'est bien parce que t'es un pote!

Shaolan: merci!

Yamazaki raccrocha. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Sakura mais elle ne me laissera pas entrer chez elle et au bureau elle a le verrou….. J'eu une idée, je pris mon portable et j'appelais Kimiro….

Kimiro: allô?

Shaolan: oui, j'aurais besoins de tes services…

Kimiro: d'accord… je peux te le faire tout de suite j'ai le temps!

Shaolan: d'accord tu passeras à mon entreprise.

Kimiro: laquelle?

Shaolan: celle que j'ai racheté il y a peu de temps.

Kimiro: okay j'y serais dans vingt minutes…

Il raccrocha. Je regardais la porte puis je me décidais à partir… J'avais eu de la chance sur ce coup là… et maintenant Sakura ne pourra pas m'empêcher de lui parler…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: fête costumé**

Shaolan arriva à son bureau, il était bien décidé à profiter du fait que Sakura soit absente! Il arriva devant le bureau de la jeune femme où se trouvait déjà un homme grand et brun avec des yeux marron.

Shaolan: Kimiro! Merci de t'être déplacé aussi vite!

Kimiro: de rien… alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

Shaolan: tu vas la porte juste derrière toi? C'est le bureau de Sakura Kinomoto. Elle a mit une chaîne… je voudrais que tu l'enlèves et que tu mettes un verrou…

Kimiro: et la clé ira à…

Shaolan: moi bien sûr!

Kimiro: tu es irrécupérable Shaolan!

Shaolan: merci!

Kimiro: se n'était pas un compliment!

Il entra dans le bureau de Sakura et commença à se mettre au travail tandis que Shaolan retournait dans son bureau. Eriol était assis en face de son bureau, en train de lire. Il releva la tête de ses papiers lorsqu'il vit Shaolan.

Shaolan: tu as réussis à enlever la photo?

Eriol: sans problème! Mais il doit y avoir beaucoup de personne qui l'ont vu…

Shaolan: en plus Sakura avait commencer à faire une chaîne internet avec!

Eriol: regarde!

Shaolan regarda le morceau de papier qu'Eriol lui tendait. Il fit une grimace de dégout..

Shaolan: le pire c'est qu'on dirait que j'apprécie ça…Pourquoi tu n'as pas jeté cette photo?

Eriol: c'est que je la trouvais tellement marrante que je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai imprimé!….. Tu veux que je l'envoie à ta mère?

Shaolan: t'es malade!?!

Eriol: je plaisantais! Sinon dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour que Sakura te fasse cette charmante photo?

Shaolan: bah je crois que c'est à cause de quelque chose qui s'est déroulé il y a deux jours…

Eriol: mais encore?

Shaolan: bon, tu sais que je ne pouvais pas entrer dans son bureau il y a deux jours? Et que je l'avais entraîner dans les toilettes pour lui parler…. Eh ben en fait on a

pas fait que parler…

Eriol: tu as couché avec elle! Shaolan! Je t'avais dis d'être plus romantique! Pour sa première fois tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit que les toilettes!

Shaolan: attends… elle est encore vierge? À 20 ans?

Eriol: tu ne t'en est pas rendu compte alors que tu as couché avec elle?! Enfin elle ne l'es plus maintenant vu que tu as couché avec elle!

Shaolan: je n'ai pas couché avec elle! On s'est embrassé seulement!

Eriol(suspicieux): pas plus?

Shaolan: bon je l'ai caressé aussi mais on a rien fais de plus! Elle m'a repoussé avant! Je me demande comment elle fait d'ailleurs! C'est la première fois!

Eriol: tu n'es pas irrésistible… j'ai une autre question à te poser…

Shaolan: vas-y…

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'on ressens lorsqu'on embrasse quelqu'un du même sexe?

Shaolan: bah… je dois dire que je n'y ai pas trop réfléchis… et puis j'y été surpris alors c'est pas comme si j'en avais eu envie…

Eriol: Shaolan, arrête de tourner autour du pot…

Shaolan: bah j'aimais pas! Comment on peut aimer un baiser d'homme lorsqu'on est un homme et qu'on a une attirance pour les femmes! Je veux dire lorsque

j'embrasse une femme même si je ne l'aime pas je ressens quelque chose mais quand c'est un homme il n'y a rien…

Eriol: dis-moi maintenant qu'est-ce que Sakura et toi allez faire?

Shaolan: bah j'ai ma revanche à prendre! Elle a quand même faillit ruiné ma réputation!

Eriol: sa a raté!

Shaolan: et alors? C'est presque pareil!

Eriol: tu me désespère!

………………………………………...

**Le lendemain**

Sakura alla dans son bureau. Elle commença à travailler lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle devait aller porter un dossier à Shaolan…

Sakura(pense): ça attendra! Maintenant je veux voir mon magnifique fond d'écran!

Elle alluma son ordinateur et ne vit pas la photo en fond… elle alla sur internet pour constater que là non plus il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la photo.

Sakura: Li!

Elle se leva et alla droit vers le bureau de Shaolan. Elle y entra sans frapper.

Sakura: LI!!! Comment avez-vous fais!!!?

Shaolan: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sakura: de la photo! Pour le fond d'écran s'était facile à enlever mais sur internet!

Shaolan: je suis un homme plein de ressource.

Sakura: je vais vous…

Shaolan(la coupant): qu'est-ce que tu fais se soir?

Sakura(étonnée): rien mais…

Shaolan: maintenant tu as quelques chose! On va à une soirée tout les deux… une soirée boulot, on rencontrera des écrivains et autres… et puis comme Eriol et

Tomoyo sortiront en amoureux, tu peux venir!

Sakura: je refuse d'y allez!

Shaolan: bien sûr que tu iras!

Sakura allait répliquer que non, elle n'irait pas à cette soirée mais le téléphone de Shaolan sonna.

Shaolan: allô?…. Ha Yamazaki! Comment vas-tu?…………… je voulais y aller avec Sakura mais elle refuse de m'accompagner…

Sakura: Yamazaki y sera aussi?

Shaolan: bien sûr c'est lui qui m'a demandé de t'inviter! Mais il est assez déçu que tu refuse…

Sakura: bon c'est d'accord je viens! Je vous rejoins là-bas à 20h

Elle allait sortir.

Shaolan: au fait Sakura, c'est costumé. Le thème c'est prostituer et dileur…

Sakura: c'est bizarre comme thème…

Puis elle sortit et alors Shaolan s'autorisa un petit rire.

Shaolan: désolé Yama!

Yamazaki: je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'as utiliser pour inviter Sakura Kinomoto à la fête!

Shaolan: elle ne se doute pas que j'ai un ami du même nom que son ancien patron… et puis il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour me venger!

Yamazaki: tu ne changeras pas Shao! Bon je dois te laisser maintenant!

Shaolan: encore merci pour la photo!

Yamazaki: pas de problème!

Shaolan raccrocha, un sourire satisfait sur le visage…

………………………………………...

Tomoyo: une soirée costumée?

Sakura: oui…

Tomoyo: et quel est le thème?

Sakura: prostitué pour les femmes et dileur pour les hommes…

Tomoyo: hum… J'ai pas confiance…

Sakura: tu ne penses tout de même pas que Li me ferait un coup pareil…

Tomoyo: tu as montré une photo ou il embrassait un autre homme se serait logique qu'il veille se venger… Il faudrait prévoir quelque chose de sombre au cas où…

Sakura: mais je ne vais pas me promener avec un sac avec des habit décents!

Tomoyo: j'ai une meilleure idée!

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Sakura avait un bustier vert accordé a ses yeux et une jupe longue blanche. Sa jupe cachait ses bottes en cuire noir.

Tomoyo: voilà… tu n'oublie pas, si jamais se que Shaolan a dit est vrai tu tire doucement ici et la jupe longue s'enlève et tu auras une magnifique jupe courte noir!

Sakura: merci beaucoup Tomoyo!

Sakura regarda l'horloge.

Sakura: je vais être en retard!

Elle descendit le plus possible et monta dans sa voiture. Elle arriva une heure plus tard au lieu dit. Elle sortit de voiture et se rendit à l'intérieur. Tout les invités avaient

des habits élégants, ils étaient loin de ressemblé à des prostituées et à des dileurs!

Sakura(pense): Li! Heureusement que Tomoyo était là!

On posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, celle-ci se retourna.

??: pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en prostitué?

Sakura: parce que je n'ai pas eu confiance en vous!

Shaolan: mais imagine que je n'aurais pas mentit? Tu aurais eu l'air idiote habillé comme ça!

Sakura: j'avais prévu cette éventualité! En faite Tomoyo m'a conseiller de mettre une autre jupe en dessous de celle-ci…

Shaolan: j'en conclu donc que toi tu allais venir en prostitué mais que Tomoyo t'a convaincu de mettre une jupe plus longue au cas où…

Sakura(pense): mince…il a tout deviné!

Shaolan: devant ton silence je suppose que j'ai raison!

Sakura: arrêté de me tutoyer!

Elle regarda toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle mais elle ne trouva pas la personne qu'elle cherchait…

Sakura: ou est Yamazaki?…………(réalisant) il ne viendra pas n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: non…

Sakura commença à partir mais Shaolan retint.

Shaolan: ou vas-tu?

Sakura: je m'en vais! Je n'étais venu que pour Yamazaki!

Shaolan: c'est pour ça que tu es si énervé?

Sakura: vous m'avez mentit!

Shaolan: j'y étais obligé! Tu ne serais jamais venue! Et j'avais besoins d'une cavalière.

Sakura: vous ne pouviez pas prendre une de ces pimbêches avec qui vous partagé votre lit?

Shaolan: je n'avais pas envie de me présenter à des personnes importante avec une personne qui n'ai aucune conversation intéressante…

Une musique commença et Shaolan colla Sakura à lui. Elle essaya de se décoller sans y parvenir. Comme pour la charrier, il la colla encore plus et vit un léger mouvement du bassin se qui fit rougir Sakura…

Shaolan: je ne te lâcherais pas…

Sakura passa ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan. Elle regarda un peu plus loin et Shaolan la vit étonné. Un homme se dirigea vers eux. Il était un peu plus grand que

Shaolan, il avait des cheveux noir de jais et des yeux bleu foncé. Avec sa staure imposante, il avait beaucoup de charme.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

??: je travail… mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ce… morveux?

Shaolan: c'est de moi que vous parlez?

??: oui… on dirais Li…

Sakura: heu… c'est Shaolan Li, Toya…

Toya: mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou avec toi?

Sakura: c'est pour notre travail… c'est mon patron…

Toya: si un jour il te propose une promotion canapé tu m'appelles et je le démonte!

Shaolan: déjà je ne fais pas se genre de chose! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de payé les femmes avec qui je couche et ensuite qui êtes vous pour me parler comme ça?

Sakura: c'est mon…

Toya: copain!

Sakura: hein? Toya, tu ne vas pas recommencer!

Toya: j'ai pas confiance! Tu as vu comment il te colle à lui?

Sakura: je sais mais se n'est pas une raison pour te faire passer pour mon copain!

Shaolan: c'est ton frère n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui, il est assez protecteur.

Toya: c'est totalement faux!

Sakura: bon Toya maintenant il faudrait que tu retournes travailler…

Toya: mais…

Sakura: pas de mais, je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes ton travail par ma faute.

Toya: si tu la touche morveux je m'occuperais de toi!

Il partit.

Shaolan: eh bien toute ta famille semble m'apprécié!

Sakura: ho non! Toya est comme ça avec tout les hommes à qui je parle… sauf ceux qui sont gay…

Shaolan continua à danser avec Sakura. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Shaolan. Il fut surpris mais il sourit. Il remarqua alors le regard perçant de Toya fixé sur lui et son sourire s'élargit.

La musique se stoppa et Sakura s'excusa auprès de Shaolan. Elle partit à l'étage. Elle parcourait le couloir à la recherche des toilettes qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle ouvrit une porte: c'était une chambre…

Sakura: mais il n'y a pas de toilettes dans cet hotel ou quoi?

??: elles ne sont pas à cet étage…

Sakura se retourna et vit Shaolan. Il la poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre…

Shaolan: tu me montre comment tu aurais été en prostitué?

Sakura: hors de question!

Elle allait passer devant Shaolan mais il s'interposa entre elle et la porte l'empêchant de passer.

Sakura: laissez-moi passer…

Shaolan: pas envie…

Il embrassa Sakura.

Sakura: il faut toujours que vous m'embrassiez quand nous sommes seul dans une pièce! Mais je dois dire que vous vous améliorez! Une chambre c'est tout de

même mieux que des toilettes! Maintenant que vous m'avez embrassé vous pouvez me laissez passer?

Shaolan: non…

Toya(entrant): laisse-là sortir morveux!

Shaolan grimaça mais s'écarta néanmoins de Sakura. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de sortir. Toya fixa Shaolan d'air….aimable!

Toya: je sais se que vous voulez… mais je vous préviens, si vous le voulez réellement il faudra changer de stratégie…

Shaolan: vous m'autorisez à coucher avec Sakura?

Toya: je considère qu'elle assez grande pour savoir se qu'elle veut… mais pour le moment elle n'a pas du tout envie de vous…

Shaolan: je peux savoir pourquoi vous me dites tout ça?

Toya: parce que je sais comment cette histoire va finir, et que plus vite vous aurez compris plus vite Sakura sera heureuse…

Toya partit en laissant Shaolan assez stupéfait des paroles du frère de Sakura…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: non je refuse!**

Sakura était dans son bureau.

Sakura(pense): finalement la soirée d'hier s'est bien passé… Il faudra que je parle à Tomoyo! Elle est revenue encore plus tard que moi…

Sakura se leva et vit Tomoyo qui sortait du bureau de Shaolan.

Tomoyo: ha Sakura! On avait justement besoins de toi!

Avant que Sakura n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit Tomoyo la traînait dans le bureau de Shaolan. Elle vit qu'Eriol se trouvait également dans le bureau.

Sakura: Tomoyo, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique se que je fais ici…

Tomoyo: est-ce que sa te dirais d'aller en vacances?

Eriol: nous avons réservé un hotel à Palma, en Espagne… Se serait sympa que tu viennes avec nous…

Sakura: ha parce que Eriol vient aussi?

Tomoyo: oui… nous serons ensemble…

Sakura: je vois… je suis d'accord… mais est-ce que monsieur Li sera d'accord pour nous laisser partir tout les trois en même temps?

Eriol: en fait nous avons pensé l'inviter lui aussi…

Shaolan et Sakura: quoi!!!??

Tomoyo: oui, il fallait absolument que nous soyons un nombre pair…

Sakura: non, non, non et non!! Je refuse d'y aller avec Li!!

Sakura partit du bureau en claquant bruyamment la porte. Tomoyo amorça un geste pour la rejoindre mais…

Shaolan: je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec Sakura!

Eriol: réfléchie, se sera le meilleur moment pour la séduire! Et puis tu pourras la voir en maillot de bain…

Shaolan: et?

Tomoyo: et c'est comme si tu la voyais en sous-vêtement! Et je peux te dire que sa vaut le coup d'œil!

Shaolan: mais j'ai beaucoup de travail!

Eriol: tu peux très bien travailler là-bas! Se sera plus agréable… sans parler des vacheries que tu pourras faire à Sakura!

Shaolan réfléchit un instant puis…

Shaolan: d'accord je viens… maintenant je vais aller convaincre Sakura de venir aussi!

Il sortit avant de laisser le temps au couple de répondre. Il remarqua que Sakura n'avait pas regagné son bureau mais qu'elle parlait avec une femme.

Shaolan: Sakura!

Sakura se tourna vers lui mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était Shaolan elle partit rapidement en direction de son bureau ou elle claqua la porte au nez de Shaolan.

Ce dernier l'entendit jurer…

Sakura: putain! Ou est se verrou!

Shaolan: Sakura ouvre-moi…

Sakura: non!

Shaolan soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'appuya lourdement contre la porte. Celle-ci bougea légèrement mais Shaolan put constater que Sakura

essayait de garder la porte fermer… il sourit.

Shaolan(pense): elle ne tiendra pas longtemps!

Il donna un léger coup de bassin contre la porte et celle-ci bougea beaucoup plus. Il donna un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte et réussis à l'ouvrir assez pour passer son pied par l'ouverture… le plus dure était fait. Il redonna un coup d'épaule, la porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'il entendait un cri et un grand "boum"… Il entra tranquillement dans le bureau de Sakura et verrouilla la porte avec la clé que Kimiro lui avait donné deux jours plus tôt. Sakura ne le remarqua pas… quoi de plus étonnant, sous la puissance que Shaolan avait utilisé pour ouvrir la porte elle s'était retrouvé allongée sur son bureau les jambes en l'air. Elle se remit debout très rapidement.

Sakura: sortez immédiatement de mon bureau!

Shaolan: non… je ne sortirais pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas convaincu de venir avec nous en vacances.

Sakura: c'est peine perdu je refuse tout simplement d'y aller!

Shaolan: tu n'es qu'une égoïste! Tu ne penses même pas à la peine que Tomoyo peut avoir par ta faute!

Sakura ne dit rien mais à son visage pâle Shaolan savait qu'il avait choisit le bon argument, elle devait sûrement culpabilisez au moment qu'il ait… Il décida de continuer sur sa lancé.

Shaolan: tout à l'heure elle pleurait! Et tout ça c'est par ta faute! Et après tu dis que c'est ta meilleure amie? Mais si c'était vraiment le cas tu ne lui ferait pas ça! Tu sais quoi? Finalement ne viens pas, Tomoyo ne pourra pas s'amuser mais je trouverais une autre femme qui elle sera contente de venir!

Shaolan tourna le dos à Sakura et fit mine de partir…

Shaolan(pense): je lui donne cinq secondes avant qu'elle ne me rappelle! Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…

Sakura: monsieur Li!

Shaolan sourit avant de se retourner un air sérieux sur le visage.

Sakura: je… Je vais venir! Mais je ne veux surtout pas que vous me gachiez mes vacances!

Shaolan(souriant): pas de problème!

Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Il était presque arrivé à son bureau lorsqu'il remarqua que Sakura le suivait.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura: ben je viens dire à Tomoyo que je viens…

Shaolan: je lui dirais… il vaut mieux qu'elle se calme en attendant…

??: Sakura!

Sakura se retourna vivement. Ses yeux se firent brillant et le plus beau sourire que Shaolan vit de toute sa vie étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Sakura: Yukito!!!

Elle coura dans les bras du jeune homme qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer… Ensuite ils se placèrent d'un tel angle que Shaolan ne voyait pas s'ils

s'embrassaient, bien qu'il eu une idée sur la question… Sakura avait les yeux fermé et ses mains se crispèrent puis se détendirent sur la nuque du jeune homme… Enfin ils reprirent une position normal.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Yukito: j'avais un voyage d'affaire au Japon et j'en ai profité pour venir te voir!

Sakura agrippa la chemise de Yukito et sans se soucié de Shaolan, elle le tira vers son bureau où elle ferma la porte avec son pied… Shaolan se remettait

doucement du choc puis en colère il s'avança vers le bureau de Sakura. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Sakura allonger sous Yukito sur le bureau. Le sang de Shaolan ne fit qu'un tour.

Shaolan(pense): mais c'est qui se sale con!!! Il va voir!!! Sakura est à moi!!! Et puis c'est quoi ça! Il pourrait pas allez ailleurs pour coucher ensemble!?

Sakura: Li! Tu aurais pu frapper!

Shaolan(en colère): (à Sakura) toi la ferme (à Yukito) et toi dégage!

Sakura resta muette de stupéfaction. Yukito se releva et aida Sakura à en faire de même. Elle l'accompagna sur le pas de la porte.

Yukito(murmurant): bonne chance!

Sakura lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et il sortit en laissant Sakura seule avec Shaolan.

Sakura: je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous avez fait une crise?!

Shaolan: je refuse que mes employés couchent avec quelqu'un dans leur bureau et durant leur heure de travail!

Sakura(étonnée): quoi?…. De toute façon vous le faites bien!

Shaolan: non! Je n'ai jamais fait ça au bureau!

Sakura: ha oui c'est vrai! Vous préférez les toilettes! C'est tellement plus romantique!

Shaolan: je ne t'ai pas fais l'amour dans les toilettes!

Sakura: mais si je m'étais laissez faire, c'est se que vous m'auriez fait!

Shaolan: non! Je sais bien que je suis un coureur de jupon mais je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui et n'importe où! Maintenant je ne veux plus revoir cet homme ici!

Sakura: mais pour qui vous vous prenez?! Je l'ammène à l'entreprise si je veux! Et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêchez!

Shaolan était en rage. Il s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa fougueusement puis partit toujours enragé…

Il rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Tomoyo et Eriol.

Eriol: sa ne va pas?

Shaolan: c'est Sakura!

Tomoyo: tu n'as pas réussis à la convaincre de venir avec nous?

Shaolan: si… mais en revenant on a croisé un homme et Sakura s'est jeté dessus, ensuite elle l'a traîné dans son bureau et lorsque j'ai ouvert sa porte, ils étaient sur

le bureau l'homme sur elle!

Eriol: et c'est pour ça que tu t'énerve?

Shaolan: je ne suis pas énervé!!!!

Tomoyo: en tout cas sa me paraît bizarre cette histoire… il faudra que j'en parle avec elle.

On frappa rageusement à la porte. Sakura entra, elle se dirigea vers Shaolan, lui prit la clé dans sa poche et repartit.

Shaolan: hey! C'est ma clé!

Sakura: c'est la clé de **mon** bureau! Comme ça vous serez obligé de frapper à l'avenir!

Shaolan: à l'avenir se Yupipo ne sera plus dans votre bureau.

Yukito(passant la tête à travers la porte): on m'a appelé?

Sakura: non!

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui!?

Sakura: il va m'aider! J'ai besoins de me calmer!

Tomoyo: Sakura, tu ne m'as même pas présenté!

Sakura: désolée! Tomoyo, voici Yukito. Je l'ai rencontré en Angleterre! Je passais tout mes soirs avec lui! Bon maintenant j'y vais.

Elle ferma la porte en laissant un Shaolan plus que furieux, un Eriol étonné du comportement de Shaolan et une Tomoyo plus qu'amusé de la situation!

Tomoyo(pense): il se fait des idées… et je ne suis même pas sûre que Sakura est tout compris! Ces vacances vont être très intéressante!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: préparatifs **

Sakura rentrait chez elle accompagné de Tomoyo. Durant toute la journée elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante, même Yukito n'était pas parvenu à la calmer…

Tomoyo: bon dis-moi maintenant qui est ce Yukito…

Sakura: c'est un homme que j'ai rencontré en Angleterre…

Tomoyo: tu me l'as déjà dis! Comment vous vous êtes rencontré?

Sakura: bah tu vois Shaolan draguait Frédérick alors je les ai laissé seul et en sortant du réfectoire je l'ai bousculé… il a été très gentil avec moi! Le soir même Shaolan et Frédérick allait coucher ensemble alors je ne savais pas trop ou aller et finalement je l'ai recroisé… nous avons passé toutes nos nuits à discuter… il était adorable…pas comme Li! Tu te rend compte! Il a mit un verrou à **mon** bureau et il a gardé la clé!

Tomoyo: et comment sa se fait que vous étiez dans cette position sur le bureau?

Sakura: bah en fait…

**Flash-back**

Sakura: je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir Yukito!

Yukito: moi aussi petite Sakura!

Il s'approcha d'elle et la chatouilla.

Sakura(reculant): non Yuki… arrête!…

Yukito: hum… non c'est trop marrant!

Il continua à la chatouiller jusqu'à se Sakura butte sur son bureau et tomba sur celui-ci, avant de tomber elle avait juste eu le temps d'attraper le bras de Yukito qui tomba sur elle.

**Fin du flash-back**

Tomoyo: et c'est à se moment que Shaolan est arrivé?

Sakura hocha la tête. Tomoyo rit franchement.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tomoyo: rien… allons préparer nos bagages d'accord?

Sakura: okay!

Elles allèrent chacune dans leur chambre respective puis Sakura se souvint de quelque chose. Elle alla dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura: comment ça se fait que tu veuilles partir avec Eriol?

Tomoyo(rouge): eh bien…heu…

Sakura: vous êtes amoureux!

Tomoyo: oui…

Sakura: vous vous êtes déclaré le jour ou j'étais avec Shaolan à la soirée?

Tomoyo: on peut dire ça…

Sakura: vous avez couché ensemble?

Tomoyo hocha la tête, les pommettes rouges. Puis elle montra à Sakura quatre maillot de bain.

Tomoyo: je dois en prendre deux, je prends lesquels?

Sakura: le bordeaux et bleu pale…

Tomoyo: c'est ce que je pensais!

Elle mit les deux maillot de bain dans sa valise…

………………………………………...

Shaolan: non mais tu te rends compte! Elle allait coucher avec ce Yupino dans son bureau! Alors qu'il y avait encore tout le monde! Et lui avec sa tête d'idiot! Ha!! Il m'énerve!!!

Eriol: qu'est-ce qui t'énerve chez lui?

Shaolan: c'est sa tête qui me reviens pas!

Eriol: je pense plutôt que c'est parce que tu as retrouver Sakura sous lui dans une position adéquate et que toi elle t'a toujours repoussé! Je t'avais dis d'être plus romantique!

Shaolan: de toute façon je l'aurais! Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle ait couché avec lui avant d'avoir coucher avec moi!

Eriol: se n'est pas avec se discourt que tu l'auras! D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais toute cette histoire! Pour toi c'est une fille comme les autres…

Shaolan(vivement): non, elle n'est pas comme les autres!

Eriol: amoureux?

Shaolan: plutôt mourir!

Eriol: je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es gay…

Shaolan: je devrais avoir couché avec combien de femme pour que tu arrête de dire ça?

Eriol: il faudrait que tu tombes amoureux d'une femme pour que j'arrête de dire que tu es gay!

Shaolan: tu m'énerves!

Ils se turent tout les deux puis Shaolan commença à parler plus tranquillement avec Eriol.

Shaolan: tu sais le jour de la soirée que j'ai passé avec Sakura? Eh bien il y avait son frère là-bas…

Eriol: vraiment? Il a réagit comment?

Shaolan: eh bien au début, il a voulu me faire croire que c'était le copain de Sakura mais elle a dit que c'était faux…lorsque sa sœur est partit il m'a dit "je sais se que vous voulez… mais je vous préviens, si vous le voulez réellement il faudra changer de stratégie… je considère qu'elle assez grande pour savoir se qu'elle veut… mais pour le moment elle n'a pas du tout envie de vous"

Eriol: il est d'accord pour que tu couches avec Sakura?

Shaolan: si elle a envie de moi, oui… mais il m'a dit aussi de changer de stratégie… mais je ne peux pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain! Elle trouverait ça

louche!

Eriol: c'est vrai… il faudra que tu mettes à profil ses "vacances"…

Shaolan: au fait pourquoi y aller avec Tomoyo?

Eriol: parce que je considère que nous sommes un couple et que je sais que sa va durer longtemps…

Shaolan: tu as de la chance! J'aimerais bien avoir la même relation avec Sakura…

Eriol(murmure): amoureux…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

Eriol: rien… Il faut qu'on prépare nos bagages se soir…

………………………………………...

Tomoyo: c'est fini!

Sakura: oui! Je suis contente! On part dans combien de temps?

Tomoyo: demain vers une heure…

Sakura: mais on verra Yukito!

………………………………………...

Shaolan: on part quand?

Eriol: demain à 13 heures…

Shaolan: j'espère qu'on ne verra pas se Yutiko!

Eriol: Yukito! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on le verrait avant de partir!

Shaolan: c'est vrai…

Eriol: tu vas prendre un maillot de bain ou un caleçon de bain?

Shaolan: un caleçon…

Eriol: lesquels?

Shaolan: le vert et le noir…

Eriol: okay, alors moi je prend le gris et le bleu…

Ils firent leurs bagages assez rapidement, étant habitué à voyager pour leur voyage

d'affaire…

Shaolan: tu as couché avec Tomoyo?

Eriol: oui…

Shaolan: et c'est comment de couché avec quelqu'un qu'on aime?

Eriol: tu vois lorsque tu couches avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas? Quand tu arrives à

l'orgasme?

Shaolan: oui…

Eriol: eh ben quand tu couches avec la personne que tu aimes c'est mille fois plus fort!

Shaolan: j'ai hate…

Le lendemain

Tomoyo: Sakura! Debout! On s'en va aujourd'hui!!

Sakura: encore un peu…

Tomoyo: tu veux voir Yukito?

Sakura: pas maintenant…

Tomoyo: Shaolan!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

Sakura se releva comme un pile et parut réveillé.

Tomoyo(riant): j'ai trouver se qu'il fallait apparemment!

Sakura: Tomoyo! C'est pas marrant!

Tomoyo: si sa l'est!

Tomoyo partit dans la cuisine. Sakura était dans sa chambre, elle allait se recoucher lorsque Tomoyo apparue

Tomoyo: tu te dépêche? Shaolan et Eriol sont là!

Sakura(enlevant sa nuisette): arrête de dire ça! Je te crois pas…on devait se retrouver à l'aéroport…

??: non, on a dit qu'on venait vous chercher…

Sakura se retourna vers la voix. Shaolan et Eriol étaient sur le pas de sa porte. Shaolan avait les yeux fixés sur Sakura et Eriol lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Tomoyo…

Sakura: HAAAAAA!!!! Mais sortez de là voyons!!!

Tomoyo et Eriol sortirent mais Shaolan était toujours planté devant Sakura. Elle perdit patience et le poussa dehors.

Shaolan: pas mal les sous-vêtements!

Sakura dû se retenir pour ne pas rouvrir la porte et mettre une bonne gifle à Shaolan.

Elle s'habilla et une heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans l'aéroport.

Tomoyo: Sakura, regarde derrière toi…

Les trois autres se retournèrent, Eriol paraissait indifférent, Shaolan fronça les sourcils visiblement mécontent et Sakura poussa un cri de joie en courant vers Yukito!

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là?!

Tomoyo: il rentre chez lui…

Sakura revint vers les trois compagnons en tenant fermement le bras de Yukito.

Yukito sourit à tout le monde et serra la main d'Eriol, il baisa la main de Tomoyo, il serra la main de Shaolan… enfin si on peut appeler ça "serrer"! Parce que Shaolan venait de lui broyer la main…

Sakura: tu prends quel avion Yuki?

Yukito: celui à destination de l'Amérique…

Voix off: tous les passagers du vol 561 à destination de New York sont prier de se

rendre en salle d'embarquement.

Yukito: ha c'est mon avion…

Sakura: tu dois partir?

Yukito: oui

Shaolan(ironique): quel dommage!

Sakura le foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Yukito.

Sakura: on s'appelera d'accord?

Yukito: pas de problème… je pense même que dans un ou deux mois je reviendrais…

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres en lui murmurant "un au revoir à l'Américaine" que seul Sakura entendit. (NdA: je ne sais pas du tout si c'est à l'américaine mais bon…)

Il partit après un léger au revoir aux autres.

Tomoyo: il est gentil…

Sakura(rêveuse et soupirant): oui…

Les remarques des deux amies ne plurent pas du tout à Eriol et Shaolan…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: voyage à Palma!**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils étaient dans leur hotel, ils n'avaient prit que deux chambres…

Sakura: je dois être maudite! Je suis toujours au dernier étage!

Tomoyo: c'est pas important ça, Sakura.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils passèrent dans l'étroit couloir avec leur valise.

Eriol: on est voisin de chambre!

Sakura: c'est super pour toi Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: quoi?

Sakura: bah oui, tu vas pouvoir voir Eriol dès que tu en auras envie!

Eriol: en fait…

Tomoyo: on avait pensé dormir ensemble…

Sakura: oui…

Tomoyo: dans la même chambre…

Eriol: se qui signifie que toi et Shaolan vous seriez dans la même chambre…

Sakura: C'EST HORS DE QUESTION!!!! JE REFUSE DE PARTAGER MA CHAMBRE AVEC CE COUREUR DE JUPON!!!! QUI N'EST PAS POLI ET QUI NE FRAPPE PAS AVANT D'ENTRER!!!!

Tomoyo(prenant les mains de Sakura): allez Sakura s'il te plait…

Elle lui fit un regard de chien battu puis voyant que sa ne marchait pas elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille…

Sakura(souriant): d'accord pas de problème! Hein Li! On va partager la chambre comme ça Tomoyo et Eriol seront tranquille…

Elle ouvrit sa porte et rentra dans sa chambre sous le regard incompréhensif de Shaolan et Eriol…

Eriol: qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'elle change d'avis?

Tomoyo: c'est mon secret…

Sakura(dans sa chambre): bon Li! Vous venez ou vous attendez le déluge!?

Shaolan: j'arrive!

Il fit un dernier signe de la main à Tomoyo et Eriol avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Sakura commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire mise à leur disposition.

Sakura: je prends se côté…

Shaolan: d'accord, mais je prends le lit du côté de la porte…

Sakura: d'accord…

Shaolan rangea lui aussi ses affaires puis ne tenant plus il demanda à Sakura

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que Tomoyo t'as dis pour que tu change d'avis aussi vite?

Sakura: elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait travailler Eriol au corps pour qu'ils se marie et ai des enfants… Se serait géniale, hein? Je serais tata! Enfin pas exactement mais c'est pas grave!

Shaolan: mais Eriol ne sera peut être pas d'accord…

Sakura: c'est pour ça qu'elle veut le travailler au corps imbécile!

Shaolan: comment tu m'as appelé?

Sakura: vous êtes sourd en plus?

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et la prit par taille en la collant à lui pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper…

Sakura: lâchez-moi!

Shaolan: pas après se que tu as dis… je vais d'abord te le faire regretté…

Il la coucha sur son lit et se mit sur elle, plus coincée que jamais Sakura ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Shaolan se pencha doucement vers Sakura, il frôla ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de les capturer pour un baiser passionné… Sakura ne voulait pas répondre à se baiser mais Shaolan l'embrassait tellement bien qu'elle ne put résister longtemps. Elle voulu noué ses bras autours du cou mais ils étaient bloqué comme tout le reste de son corps. Elle sentit une des main de Shaolan errer sur sa cuisse, dans un contact doux qui la faisait frissonner. Shaolan la relâcha un peu lorsqu'il entendit un soupire d'aise franchir les lèvres de Sakura. Elle pu enfin nouer ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan en caressant ses cheveux. Shaolan poussa un gémissement inaudible.

Sakura(pense): mais… mais qu'est-ce que je fais! Je ne dois pas!! Je ne suis pas son jouet! Je dois lui résisté! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'ai comme toute ces pimbêches…

Dans un gros effort, Sakura poussa Shaolan sur le côté, il tomba du lit. Sakura se releva rapidement et sortit de la chambre.Shaolan se releva et s'assit sur le lit, il savait que c'était inutile d'essayer de rattraper Sakura. Celle-ci ne redeviendrait pas comme elle l'avait été cinq minutes plus tôt.

Shaolan(pense): c'est horrible, plus je goute à ses lèvres plus elles me font envie… je la veux pour moi… pas comme les autres, ce n'est pas uniquement son corps que je veux… je veux son âme… je veux qu'elle soit mienne, qu'elle ne puisse plus se séparer de moi sans mourir… Sakura…

On frappa à la porte et Shaolan se leva. Il vit Sakura sur le pas de la porte.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu frappes?

Sakura: parce qu'on ne pas ouvrir la porte sans la clé…

Shaolan: ha…

Il se poussa pour la laisser entré.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu es revenue?

Sakura: j'avais trop chaud, je suis venu pour me changer…

Shaolan: okay…

Sakura partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer et là elle remarqua quelque chose de fâcheux…très fâcheux.

Sakura: il n'y a pas de verrou… il faudra que je le dise à Shaolan…

Une fois habillé, elle sortit de la salle de bain et constata que Shaolan ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre.

Sakura(pense): ou est-ce qu'il est encore?

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussé et elle le vit sur une table près du bar avec son ordinateur portable branché… Elle alla le rejoindre se qui l'étonna.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura: ça se voit non? Je viens m'asseoir à ta table!

Shaolan: oui mais pourquoi?

Sakura: bah je ne voulais rester toute seule…

Shaolan ne répondit rien mais il rangea ses dossiers.

Shaolan: tu veux boire quelque chose?

Sakura: non pas pour le moment merci…

Tomoyo et Eriol arrivèrent à se moment.

Eriol: c'est bien, il y a du progrès!

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Tomoyo: il y a peu de temps on vous aurait retrouvé en train de vous battre pour un truc stupide.

Shaolan: n'importe quoi!

Eriol: on va manger? J'ai faim…

Tous: oui!

Ils allèrent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et ils goutèrent un peu de tous les plats espagnols…

Sakura: bon, je vous rejoins dans une demi-heure pour le spectacle de bienvenue!

Elle monta à l'étage pendant que les autres cherchaient une place bien.

Tomoyo: bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Eriol: on aurait pas un jeu de carte?

Tomoyo: si Sakura en avait un dans son sac!

Shaolan: je vais le chercher alors…

Il se leva et passa par la réception pour prendre une deuxième clé. Il arriva dans la chambre et commença à chercher sur le bureau puis dans les armoires mais sans aucune trace du jeu de carte… ni de Sakura! Shaolan essaya la porte de la salle de bain, la porte n'étant pas fermé, il entra. Il resta une minute sans faire le moindre geste, c'est à peine s'il respirait. Dans le bain douche, il y avait Sakura, elle était de dos, son bras cachant sa poitrine et une de ses jambes empêchait la vu sur son organe génital. Elle tourna légèrement la tête.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! SHAOLAN ESPECE DE PERVERS SORT DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT!!!!!!!

Shaolan se retourna mais ne sortis pas pour autant.

Shaolan: est-ce que tu sais où est le jeu de carte?

Il entendit Sakura sortir de la baignoire. Les cheveux mouillés sur ses épaules et une serviette autour de la taille, elle se planta devant lui, le visage remplit de colère.

Sakura: il est dans mon jean.

Ils ne bougeaient pas, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, se fut Sakura qui, par une baffe, rompit le charme de cet instant.

Sakura: espèce de voyeur et de….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shaolan avait déjà poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle était en colère et le fit ressentir en l'empêchant d'appronfondir le baiser. Shaolan n'insista pas se qui étonna beaucoup Sakura…

Shaolan(pense): c'est quand je la force qu'elle me repousse, je dois la laisser venir à moi… même si c'est dure.

Sakura s'habilla après être certaine que Shaolan ne regardait pas. Elle avait revêtu une robe noir en dos nu qui lui arrivait au genou. Ils sortirent ensuite…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: une vengeance ou une envie? **

Le soir, ils assistèrent à un spectacle de flamenco. Les danseuses étant très joli elles eurent droit à des sifflements de la part de certain homme. Sakura fut assez étonné de voir que Shaolan ne sifflait pas…

Sakura: c'est bizarre que Li ne siffle pas…

Shaolan: je trouve ça nul…

Sakura: en tout cas je ne veux pas que vous rameniez de danseuse de flamenco dans notre chambre! Je tiens a dormir se soir!

Shaolan: j'irais dans la leur…

Eriol: n'importe quoi!

Shaolan: je disais ça pour la taquiner! Je n'ai pas envie de ses danseuses puisque j'ai déjà une très belle femme dans ma chambre… Je ne coucherais avec personne à part elle…

Sakura: vous allez devoir vous reconvertir en prêtre alors!

Tomoyo et Eriol se mirent à rire pendant que Shaolan se pencha à l'oreille de Sakura.

Shaolan(murmurant): je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place…

Puis, avant de se relever il lui mordilla l'oreille. Sakura n'avait pas bouger mais Shaolan pu remarquer les rougeurs qu'elle avaient sur les pommettes…

Eriol: bon, allons nous coucher maintenant…

Ils se levèrent tous et voyant la queue devant les ascenseurs ils prirent les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut et après s'être dit bonne nuit chacun rentra dans sa chambre. Shaolan ferma la porte derrière lui plongea la chambre dans le noir total…

Sakura: allumez la lumière s'il vous plaît…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que je n'ai pas envie de tomber tout le temps…

Shaolan l'ignora et s'avança, ses yeux s'habituaient vite au noir, en revanche Sakura ne pouvait pas en dire autant…

Sakura: WOW!!!!!

Sans comprendre se qu'il venait de se passer Shaolan se retrouva par terre avec Sakura sur lui.

Sakura: je vous avais dis d'ouvrir la lumière!

Shaolan: madame je prierais de ne pas me crier dessus! De plus j'aimerais savoir se que vous faites dans ma chambre sur moi!

Sakura: arrêtez vos salades Li!

Shaolan: je ne vous connais pas! Parlez moi sur un autre ton!

Sakura commença à douter…

Sakura: est-ce que vous vous êtes cogné la tête?

Shaolan: vu la douleur que j'éprouve: oui! Mais qui êtes-vous? Et que faites-vous ici?

Sakura: merde! Monsieur Li, vous avez perdu la mémoire!

Shaolan: mais non! Je sais très bien ou nous sommes!

Sakura: ha oui?

Shaolan: nous sommes en France près de la méditerranée!

Sakura: ho non… non, nous sommes à Palma, en Espagne!

Shaolan: mais c'est ridicule je ne suis jamais allé à Palma!

Sakura se leva, elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à pleuré…

Shaolan: qu'avez-vous?

Sakura: ho Shaolan… je suis vraiment désolée… je… c'est de ma faute…

Shaolan profita qu'il était dans le noir pour sourire. Il se pencha vers Sakura et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Shaolan: j'adore quand tu prononces mon prénom…

Sakura releva vivement la tête manquant de donner un coup de boule à Shaolan.

Sakura: vous le faisiez exprès?

Shaolan(riant): oui!… je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais à se point là!

Sakura le gifla.

Sakura: idiot!

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit puis sachant que Shaolan était plus fort qu'elle et que sa ne servait à rien de se débattre elle cessa de bouger pour se blottir contre lui… C'est dans cette position qu'elle s'endormit. Profitant de la situation, Shaolan la coucha dans son lit et ne la lâcha pas de toute la nuit…

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla en première, elle garda les yeux fermés ne réalisant pas qu'elle était sur Shaolan… C'est uniquement lorsqu'elle voulu enfoncer sa tête dans se qu'elle croyait être son oreiller ( et qu'elle le trouva trop dur) qu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Sakura: WOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan se réveilla en sursaut, il vit Sakura totalement paniqué.

Sakura: mon dieu… qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir??

Shaolan: bah… je t'ai dévoré lentement… je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi violente! En plus tu es très endurante se qui a fait durer le plaisir pendant longtemps…

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devant une Sakura rouge de honte…. Shaolan éclata de rire.

Shaolan: je plaisantais! On a rien fait! S'aurait été difficile avec nos vêtements tu ne crois pas?

Sakura ne répondit pas mais elle le gifla.

Sakura: vous êtes malade de me faire une peur pareil!!

Shaolan soupira. Puis il se leva. Il alla dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortis dix minutes plus tard, une serviette sur sa taille. Il remarqua que Sakura le dévisageait de haut en bas.

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura se leva et vint se planter devant lui. Avant qu'il n'ai dit quelque chose elle l'embrassa. Shaolan fut étonné que pour une fois se soit elle qui provoque leur baiser mais il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sakura. Celle-ci le poussa vers le lit. Il la mit sous lui, il lui déposa des baisers dans le cou, remontant le tissu de sa robe en caressant ses jambes par la même occasion. Il l'entendit poussé un gémissement. Puis il sentit qu'elle voulait le retourné, il se laissa faire, il sentit qu'elle lui passait quelque chose à ses poignets mais il n'y prêta pas attention… Puis elle se baisa pour caresser ses jambes, il sentit qu'elle s'attardait à ses chevilles mais il s'en fichait. Elle remonta vers son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui parlé à l'oreille…

Sakura: vous savez je n'ai pas apprécié le coup de la douche hier… tout comme les deux "blagues" que vous m'as faites…

Elle se redressa totalement et se releva, elle sortit du lit en enlevant la serviette qui cachait la nudité de Shaolan.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura ne se retourna pas, elle avait enlevé la serviette de Shaolan sans apercevoir se qu'il se cachait en dessous et elle n'avait pas envie de regarder maintenant…

Sakura: sa se voit pas? Je me venge, monsieur Li… j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop aujourd'hui…

Sakura sortit alors de la chambre tandis que Shaolan voulait se relever. Malheureusement, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés au lit avec des bouts de tissus… ses cravates.

Shaolan: SAKURA!!!!!!!! REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT!!!!!!!!!!

Il continua à hurler sa colère sans succès personnes ne l'entendait… Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, il vit Sakura, une main sur les yeux se diriger vers l'armoire.

Sakura: ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne regarde pas! Je suis juste venu prendre des habits propres…

Shaolan(furieux): Sakura, relâche-moi immédiatement!!

Sakura: hum… à votre avis, je m'habille en rouge ou en vert?

Shaolan: je m'en fiche, je veux que tu m'enlève ces putain de cravates!

Sakura: je vais prendre le vert, le rouge sa attire la chaleur.

Elle prit un haut vert et un jean dans l'armoire avant de la refermé d'un coup de pied. Elle ne regarda pas Shaolan qui se débattait vainement en lui ordonnant de lui enlever ses liens.

Sakura: à se soir!!

Elle referma une nouvelle fois la porte.

Shaolan: SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………………………………………...

Sakura frappa à la chambre de Tomoyo et Eriol. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte le visage étonné.

Eriol: Sakura? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura: j'ai emprisonner Shaolan dans ma chambre, alors j'aurais besoins de ta salle de bain…

Eriol ouvrit un peu plus les yeux puis il la laissa entrer en soupirant.

Tomoyo(qui avait entendu): il faudrait peut être arrêté ses jeux…

Sakura: attends! Il m'a surpris dans la douche hier! Et hier soir il m'a fait croire qu'il avait perdu la mémoire après s'être cogné! Et se matin il m'a fait croire qu'on avait couché ensemble!

Eriol et Tomoyo se mirent à rire.

Eriol: mais connaissant mon cousin il ne s'est pas laissé faire lorsque tu as voulu l'emprisonné… comment tu as fait?

Sakura(rougissant): en fait… j'ai… je l'ai embrassé et j'ai fais comme si j'étais consente… comme si je voulais qu'on couche ensemble…(reprenant confiance en elle) et puis après son intelligence s'est envolé, je l'ai attaché au lit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Bon maintenant je vais reposé mes affaires sale et je reviens pour le petit déj'!

Elle s'en alla. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle se cacha une fois encore les yeux.

Shaolan: franchement sa devient pathétique! Ai au moins l'audace de regarder se que tu m'as fais!

Sakura: je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette atrocité dans ma tête…

Shaolan: tu me libère maintenant?

Sakura: non…

Shaolan: dis-moi… c'était pas tellement une vengeance se que tu m'as fais…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: je pense que tu avais envie de moi… mais bien sûr tu ne l'admettra jamais! Je suis sûr qu'au départ tu voulais vraiment m'embrasser… c'est seulement lorsque tu as vu que tu appréciais que tu as voulu te venger.

Sakura: c'est un tissu de mensonge! Je ne suis pas attiré par vous!

Shaolan: c'est se qu'on dit toujours!

Sakura: je voulais simplement me venger! Je n'ai jamais eu une quelconque attirance!

Elle sortit de la chambre énervé…

Sakura(pense): je ne suis pas prête à le lâché!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: libération.**

Sakura retrouva Tomoyo et Eriol dans le réfectoire, ils mangèrent avant d'allé à la piscine. La piscine était assez grande et allait jusqu'à trois mètres de profondeur. Sakura s'installa sur un transat à l'ombre, s'enduisit le corps de crème solaire avant de faire un magnifique plongeons dans l'eau. Elle fut bientôt rejoins par Tomoyo pendant qu'Eriol lisait tranquillement.

Tomoyo: alors? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis lorsque tu as embrassé Shaolan?

Sakura: rien… c'était juste pour ma vengeance!

Tomoyo: pff! T'es pas marrante Saki! Tu aurais pu en profité un peu plus…

Sakura: rien que le fait de savoir qu'il est nu, dans ma chambre menotté au lit me remplit de joie!

Tomoyo: tu l'as menotté… mais ou as-tu trouvé les menottes?

Sakura: j'ai fais avec le moyen du bord! N'ayant pas de menottes j'ai pris des cravates!

Tomoyo: haha!!

Sakura: j'aurais bien pris une photo pour l'humilier encore plus mais…(rougissant) il est nu alors je ne veux pas regarder…

Tomoyo: je te reconnais bien là Sakura! Je crois que lui, ne se serais pas gêné pour le faire.

Sakura: je pense que lui, il ne m'aurait jamais embrasser pour m'attacher au lit et qu'après il s'en aille….

Tomoyo: c'est vrai… Tu vas le relâcher quand?

Sakura: hum… je ne sais pas encore… Mais comme il m'a beaucoup énervé je crois que se matin il ne sera pas là!

Tomoyo se mit à rire bientôt rejointe par Sakura. Eriol releva le nez de son livre et sourit devant la scène se doutant que plusieurs étages au dessus, Shaolan était furieux dans son lit…

………………………………………...

Shaolan se débattait toujours mais sans parvenir à se détacher du lit.

Shaolan(pense): au moins maintenant je ferais deux fois plus attention lors des préliminaires…

Il entendit le verrou qui tournait, un sourire se dessina sur son visage… Sakura venait sûrement le libéré! Il vit une ombre se diriger à l'intérieur de la chambre en chantonnant une musique inconnu… Shaolan tourna la tête pour voir Sakura mais ce n'était pas Sakura… c'était une femme de ménage!

Femme: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Elle laissa tomber se qu'elle avait à la main pour sortir rapidement de la chambre en refermant derrière elle. Shaolan s'enfonça dans son lit.

Shaolan(pense): la journée va être longue!

Le soir

Sakura revint dans sa chambre, elle était en jupe courte avec un dos nu. Elle fit tourner le verrou et se retrouva dans la chambre sombre. On ne voyait pas très bien mais on arrivait à distinguer les formes dans la chambre.

Shaolan: Sakura….

Sakura ne lui prêta aucune intention elle alla dans la salle de bain ou elle ressortit avec une serviette qu'elle jeta sur le sexe de Shaolan. Puis elle alluma les lumières.

Shaolan: merci… Tu pourrais me relâcher maintenant?

Sakura: je ne sais pas…

Le ventre de Shaolan se mit à gargouiller et Sakura éclata de rire. Elle ressortit de la chambre en laissant la lumière allumée. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec un paquet de gâteau au chocolat. Elle alla vers le lit et le posa sur Shaolan.

Sakura: mangez sinon vous n'arriverez pas à dormir…

Shaolan: je veux bien mais je ne peux pas manger attaché…

Sakura se retourna et s'approcha de lui. Elle défit les liens qui retenait ses chevilles prisonnières au lit puis elle délia les poignets de Shaolan. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle s'en aille. Il se retourna l'entraînant sous lui.

Sakura: lâchez moi! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous relâcher!

Shaolan: calme toi…

Sakura: me calmer? Je ne…

Shaolan frôla ses lèvres des siennes se qui déstabilisa Sakura. Profitant de son trouble il posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne de chambre. Il lécha délicatement ses lèvres, lui montrant ainsi qu'il voulait approfondir le baiser. Elle entrouvrit alors sa bouche, Shaolan fut beaucoup plus doux qu'auparavant dans ses baisers, il s'allongea de tout son long sur elle, Sakura noua ses bras autours de son cou. Il déposa de légers baisers sur son cou, Sakura sentit ses mains glisser le long de ses cuisses, se contact lui faisait du bien…

Puis Sakura repris ses esprits et le repoussa. Shaolan tomba du lit et Sakura se releva et remis correctement ses vêtements.

Sakura: mangez maintenant… sinon votre ventre va m'empêcher de dormir!

Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour enfiler sa nuisette. Lorsqu'elle réapparu Shaolan avait finit le paquet de gâteau et la regardait de ses yeux perçants…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: tu veux vraiment que je te saute dessus?

Sakura: non pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que dans cette nuisette tu es vraiment…. Sexy et belle et tout se que tu veux d'autre! Déjà qu'en temps normal j'ai du mal à résister mais là… c'est encore pire!

Sakura rougit en se regardant dans le miroir, sa nuisette était en soie verte et lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle avait un décolleté discret. Tout à sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas que Shaolan s'était approché d'elle. Il l'enlaça vers le ventre et la colla contre lui. Il vit grâce au miroir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux se retenant de pousser un soupire d'aise. Il la porta et l'allongea sur son lit. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura avant de partir dans son lit.

Bientôt il entendit la respiration paisible de Sakura en train de dormir et il sourit. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais il devait la laisser venir jusqu'à lui… finalement il s'endormit lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Shaolan se réveilla en premier, il se leva bien décidé a ne pas rester sur se lit une journée de plus… sauf si Sakura était avec lui… en parlant de Sakura celle-ci dormait toujours. Il la laissa tranquille, il enfila son caleçon de bain noir, un pantalon et un tee-shirt puis il descendit dans le hall d'entré. Il remarqua Eriol et Tomoyo assis sur un canapé, ils avaient le front collé et se murmurait des choses tout en jouant avec leur main.

Shaolan: bonjour!

Tomoyo: bonjour!

Eriol: je vois que Sakura t'a laissé sortir aujourd'hui!

Shaolan: un bonjour aurait suffit!

Tomoyo: mais au fait ou est Sakura?

Shaolan: elle dormait encore… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier?

Eriol: moi j'ai lu pendant que Sakura et Tomoyo était dans l'eau! Je ne demanderais pas se que tu as fait puisque, à mon avis se n'est pas passionnant du tout…

Shaolan: tu as fini de te moquer de moi?

Eriol(réfléchissant): hum…. Et bien pour être franc je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça!…. Ha tiens voilà Sakura!

En effet Sakura arrivait, elle avait dû se lever peu de temps après Shaolan. Elle portait une robe de lin chocolat qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Sakura: bonjour tout le monde!

Tous: bonjour!

Eriol: bon maintenant on peu allez manger!

Ils se levèrent et partir déjeuner. Après ils allèrent s'installer à la piscine. Sauf Shaolan qui resta dans l'hôtel pour finir un dossier. L'après-midi Eriol le rejoignit.

Eriol: dis-moi tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la journée?

Shaolan: j'ai pris du retard a cause d'hier… et puis c'est mon dernier dossier…

Eriol ferma le dossier de Shaolan.

Eriol: dans se cas tu n'auras aucun problème pour le finir le soir quand tout le monde dort!

Shaolan soupira puis il alla retirer son tee-shirt et son pantalon puis il plongea dans l'eau et sortit tout de suite après. Eriol arriva devant les deux jeunes femmes.

Eriol: voilà un revenant!

Sakura resta muette devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Shaolan avait l'air ténébreux, ses cheveux lui collait au visage mais étaient toujours aussi décoiffé, son torse musclé (NdA: et sans poil parce que je déteste ça!) ruisselant d'eau… Il était tout simplement beau, canon, cute, kawai, et tout les autres synonymes que l'on peut trouvé! Elle se reprit bien vite et ne laissa rien paraître. Trop tard pour elle, Shaolan avait remarqué son regard.

Sakura: je vais me baigner! Tomoyo, tu viens avec moi?

Tomoyo: hum… j'aimerais bien profiter d'Eriol…

Sakura hocha la tête, se leva de son transat et passa devant Shaolan en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Celui-ci la regarda effectuer un magnifique plongeon puis un sourire illumina son regard…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: bain de minuit**

Sakura était dans l'eau, les yeux fermés, savourant le bien être de se moment lorsqu'elle se sentit inexorablement attiré sur le côté. Elle ouvrit les yeux et faillit boire un litre d'eau lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle toussa et il lui tapa légèrement le dos. Une fois sa toux passé…

Sakura: pourquoi me prenez-vous dans vos bras?

Shaolan: pff! On a en vacances! Arrête de me vouvoyer!

Sakura: non, parce qu'après vous exigerez la même chose au bureau!

Shaolan: fait comme tu veux… se n'est pas moi qui me fais passer pour un idiot.

Sakura: je ne vois pas se qu'il y a d'idiot la dedans!

Shaolan: ha… tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'une femme collé contre un homme le vouvoie?

Sakura: si mais…(réalisant) mais tu… vous ne m'avez pas répondu! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans vos bras?

Shaolan: parce que j'aime ça.

Sakura voulu s'extraire des bras musculeux du jeune homme mais elle n'y parvint pas. Shaolan la serra encore plus contre lui avec un sourire narquois. Sakura lui tapa rageusement le torse. Shaolan resserra plus encore son étreinte.

Shaolan: calme toi… je ne pourrais pas avoir de geste déplacé dans un endroit bondé de monde…

À ces paroles elle se détendit, il avait raison, il ne lui ferait rien de déplacé… Après quelques secondes, elle sentit qu'il la lâchait, elle sortit de son étreinte et l'éclaboussa.

Shaolan: ha tu le prends comme ça!

Il lui envoya une grande giclé d'eau dans le visage. Elle lui renvoya de l'eau à son tour. Shaolan alla sous l'eau puis il prit les jambes de Sakura, privé de son équilibre, Sakura atterrit dans l'eau la tête la première sous le rire de Shaolan. Une fois relevé, elle se mit sur le dos de Shaolan, essayant tant bien que mal de le faire tomber… D'un seul coup d'épaule Shaolan se débarrassa de la gêne… Sakura ne repartit pas à la charge… elle avait changé de tactique. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle.

Shaolan: tu boudes?

Sakura: non!

Shaolan n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit d'autre qu'il n'avait plus de maillot de bain! Sakura se dépêcha de remonté à la surface.

………………………………………...

Tomoyo venait de relever la tête qu'elle vit Sakura, un grand sourire sur le visage avec une chose noir qui pendait de sa main.

Tomoyo(montrant le truc noir): qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Sakura(fière): le caleçon de bain de Li!

Eriol: ne me dis pas qu'il est nu dans l'eau!

Sakura: bah si!

Tomoyo: mais Sakura tu te rends compte que les petits enfants pourraient être choqué d'une telle vision.

Sakura: ho c'est vrai! Je n'y avais pas pensé! Je vais lui rendre alors!

Elle partit en courant vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Shaolan et lui lança son caleçon sur le figure.

Sakura: dépêches-toi de le remettre, les enfants pourraient être choqués!

Shaolan(mettant son caleçon): je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'a prit!

Sakura: j'avais oublié qu'il y avait des enfants!

Shaolan sortit de la piscine. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras avant de retourner dans l'eau.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan: tu me tutoie maintenant?

Sakura(rouge): ben.. Je … en fait… j'en avais marre de vouvoyer…

Shaolan lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Puis il la colla à bord de la piscine.

Shaolan: maintenant place à la vengeance…

Sakura: fait attention à se que tu fais… nous ne sommes pas seul…

Shaolan: tu ne t'en es pas soucié lorsque tu m'as retiré mon caleçon.

Sakura: j'avais oublié qu'il y avait des enfants!

Shaolan se pencha vers elle d'un air narquois, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Sakura suçant avidement la peau qui prit peu à peu un teinte rougeâtre… Il entendit Sakura pousser un gémissement, il remonta à son oreille ou il lui murmura

Shaolan: fais attention, il y a des enfants…

Sakura posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Shaolan. Elle le fit tourner…puis elle partit le plus rapidement possible! Shaolan la poursuivi tout autours de la piscine. Sakura s'affala sur son transat pensant que Shaolan n'oserait pas lui faire de mal… mais lorsqu'il arriva, il la prit dans ses bras et il se jeta dans l'eau au niveau des trois mètres, Sakura but la tasse, elle réapparue à la surface en crachotant. Shaolan lui se mit à rire en la collant contre lui. Elle voulu le giflé mais lui attrapa la main, elle réessaya avec l'autre main mais elle connu le même insuccès qu'auparavant…

Sakura: Li! Lâche….

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle coula… elle n'arrivait pas a resté à la surface sans ses mains… Shaolan la lâcha immédiatement puis il la prit par la taille pour l'emmener ou ils avaient pieds.

Shaolan: il faudrait que tu t'entraînes à ne pas utiliser tes mains pour faire du sur place…

Sakura: j'ai que ça à faire!

Shaolan la bloqua entre lui et le bord de la piscine. Il sentit Sakura frémir sous lui…

Sakura: lâche-moi…

Shaolan: seulement si tu prononces mon prénom d'une façon sensuelle…

Sakura: mais je ne sais pas comment on fait!

Shaolan: attends, je vais te mettre en condition…

Il se pencha pour lui mordiller le cou, puis après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Shaolan: essaie maintenant…

Sakura: Shaolan…

Shaolan ferma les yeux, savourant la voix de Sakura lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom. Il lui mordilla de nouveau l'oreille en entendant clairement un gémissement de la part de Sakura. Puis il se replaça normalement. Sakura sortit de l'eau… Ils allèrent tout deux aux transat. Sakura prit sa serviette et se la passa sur les épaules. Tomoyo fronça les sourcils.

Eriol: il faudrait peut être qu'on aille se changer si on veut assister à la soirée de se soir…

Sakura: il est quel heure?

Tomoyo: 19h30

Sakura: déjà!

Tomoyo: hé oui… le temps passe vite lorsqu'on s'amuse!

Sakura se sécha et partit dans sa chambre.

………………………………………...

Shaolan et Eriol descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre Tomoyo et Sakura dans le hall… Celles-ci chuchotaient puis Tomoyo releva la tête en montrant les deux garçons, Sakura se retourna puis elle hocha la tête. Elles se dirigèrent vers les garçons.

Shaolan: de quoi vous parliez?

Sakura: de quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas!

Ils allèrent manger sans rien ajouter. Ils allèrent au spectacle, cette fois aussi c'était de la danse mais pas du flamenco, c'était des chorégraphies sur des musiques occidentales des années 80...

Eriol: elles dansent bien quand même!

Sakura: oui… mais l'homme tout a droite est encore mieux….

Tomoyo et Sakura: OUH!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ouah son torse est sublime!!

Tomoyo: c'est vrai! Mais il n'y a pas que son torse!

Sakura: j'adore the full monty!!!

Shaolan: hey du calme les filles! On dirait des gamines!

Sakura et Tomoyo: HAAAAAAA!!!!!! Il enlève le pantalon!!!

Sakura: tu penses que se sera le strip-tease intégrale?

Tomoyo: je l'espère en tous cas!

Eriol: hey faites comme si on était pas là!

Shaolan: si tu veux Sakura moi je te le fais sans problème ton strip intégrale!

Sakura: tu veux être une fois de plus attaché au lit?

Eriol et Tomoyo se mirent à rire devant la remarque de Sakura…

Sakura et Tomoyo: HO NON!!! Pourquoi c'est déjà fini! Ils ont triché ils ont coupé la musique! Tout ça pour pas que se soit intégrale!

Sakura: et si après on allait les voir en loge pour leur demandé l'intégrale?

Tomoyo: bonne idée!

Elles se levèrent mais elles furent retenu prisonnière. Eriol embrassa Tomoyo qui s'assit sur son amant, pendant que Shaolan luttait pour que Sakura se rasseye!

Sakura: mais arrête! Je veux voir le strip intégrale!

Shaolan(sensuel, à l'oreille de Sakura): je t'en ferais un…

Sakura se débattit un peu plus fort alors Shaolan la tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. L'effet fut immédiat, elle se laissa aller contre le corps musculeux de Shaolan qui s'assit. Sakura passa une jambe de chaque côté de lui en se collant plus encore… C'est lorsque la musique s'arrêta qu'ils se stoppèrent. Sakura se remit brusquement sur son siège pendant que les lumières se rallumaient. Shaolan dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour que son membre redevienne normal.

Tomoyo: bon allons nous coucher…

Ils montèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre respective.

………………………………………...

Shaolan était dans son lit en train de faire semblant de dormir depuis une demi-heure lorsqu'il sentit que Sakura se levait. Il la laissa faire, sachant que de toute façon il pourrait la suivre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer, alors il se leva, il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt noir moulant puis il sortit discrètement, il tomba nez-à-nez avec…

Shaolan: Eriol?

Eriol: Sakura aussi est partit?

Shaolan: oui… Tomoyo est avec elle?

Eriol: oui… mais je ne sais pas ou elles vont.

Shaolan: bah on les suit!

Ils partirent le plus discrètement que possible… Et virent Sakura et Tomoyo dans le hall d'entré, ils se cachèrent rapidement derrière les piliers.

Tomoyo: c'est bon, tu es prête?

Sakura: oui…

Tomoyo: tu es sûre que Shaolan dort toujours?

Sakura: mais oui! Il n'est pas aussi intelligent pour faire semblant de dormir!

Derrière son pilier Eriol se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire sous le regard noir de Shaolan.

Sakura: et Eriol?

Tomoyo: en théorie il dort… après se qu'on a fait…

Sakura: tu peux être plus explicite?

Tomoyo: bah dès qu'on a fini de coucher ensemble, il s'endort. Alors il devrait dormir!

Cette fois se fut au tour de Shaolan de se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire sous le regard noir d'Eriol!

Sakura: bon, il faut qu'on y aille sinon se sera plus l'heure…

Tomoyo: oui…

Elles sortirent du hall… Et les deux garçons sortirent à leur tour. Ils suivirent discrètement les deux jeunes femmes qui allèrent jusqu'à la plage. Elles arrivèrent sur le sable puis elles se regardèrent…

Tomoyo et Sakura: la dernière arrivé a un gage!

Elles se mirent a courir en enlevant leur robe, leur chaussure…Shaolan et Eriol remarquèrent deux soutiens-gorges volé dans les airs avant de retombé dans un bruit mat sur le sable. Puis se fut le tour des culottes.

Sakura: ouah elle est froiiiiiiide!!!!

Tomoyo: hahaha oui mais il est pile poil minuit!!

Sakura: oui! Tu imagine quelle tête ferait Shaolan et Eriol s'ils nous voyaient comme

ça!?

En effet, la tête que faisait Shaolan et Eriol étaient 00 ç comme ça! Puis Shaolan eut un sourire narquois.

Shaolan: j'ai une envie folle de la rejoindre!

Eriol: tu es fou! Si tu fais ça elles vont savoir qu'on les a suivi! Tomoyo me privera de son corps pendant plusieurs jours! Tu te rends pas compte!

Shaolan: bon d'accord, je n'y vais pas… mais si je continue à la voir comme ça je ne pourrais plus attendre que se soit elle qui vienne vers moi!

Eriol: elles sortent!

Eriol et Shaolan partirent en courant dans leur hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura rentra dans sa chambre. Elle faisait le moins de bruit possible lorsque la lumière s'alluma.

Shaolan: ou étais-tu?

Sakura: Shaolan! Tu es réveillé!?

Shaolan: oui, et maintenant réponds-moi, ou étais-tu?

Sakura: hum… j'ai oublié!

Shaolan se rapprocha d'elle, puis il la colla contre la porte tandis que lui aussi se collait contre elle.

Shaolan: tu es trempé et tu sens la mer… bain de minuit?

Sakura(rougissant): oui… Te fâche pas…

Shaolan: je ne me fâche pas… (à son oreille) la prochaine fois je veux que tu sois avec moi pour ton bain…

Sakura déglutit difficilement. Shaolan déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura.

Shaolan: allez au dodo! Sinon demain tu ne sauras pas te lever!

Sakura lui sourit puis elle alla se coucher.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: le strip-tease!**

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla doucement, Shaolan n'était plus là, comme hier! Elle se leva et s'est les yeux collé par le sommeil qu'elle alla dans la salle de bain.

Sakura: oh mon dieu!

Puis elle claqua la porte. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Mais une image revint dans sa tête immédiatement: Shaolan, nu sous la douche… Ses cheveux plaqué à son crane à cause de l'eau… son corps musclé, cette peau si …

Sakura(pense): non, non, non!! Reprends toi ma grande!! Pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette foutu porte!! Et pourquoi j'ai fermé les yeux!! Maintenant je vais avoir cette image gravé en moi!!

Toute à ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Shaolan qui sortait de la salle de bain. Lui, il ne semblait pas du tout gêné! Quoi de plus normal lorsque plusieurs centaine de femmes l'ont vu nu?! Il remarqua l'état de trouble dans lequel était Sakura et il décida d'en profiter… Il la prit dans ses bras, Sakura rouvrit les yeux à ce contact.

Sakura(rouge): je…je suis désolée, je croyais que tu étais partis alors… Désolée de t'avoir vu tout nu!

Shaolan: tu n'es pas la première à me voir dans cette tenue!

Sakura releva les yeux vers lui, liant ses yeux au siens. Shaolan la renversa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa doucement, Sakura répondit au baisers, elle sentit les mains expertes de Shaolan s'insinuer sur son ventre sous sa nuisette la faisant frissonner… Mais elle se repris rapidement. C'est toute rouge qu'elle se releva précipitamment avant d'aller en vitesse dans la salle de bain.Shaolan resta assis sur le lit, un sourire au lèvre

Shaolan(pense): j'approche du but… elle ne pense même plus à cet idiot de Yurito!

Sakura sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle était habillé et fut rassuré en remarquant que Shaolan s'était rhabillé aussi.

Sakura: on va déjeuner?

Shaolan: oui! Je commence à avoir faim.

Ils sortirent en même temps sans se chamailler, Shaolan la prit par la taille pour permettre à une dame âgé de passer. Sakura avait légèrement rougit à se contact. Ils arrivèrent à la table ou Tomoyo et Eriol les attendaient déjà. Tomoyo vit l'expression que Sakura arborait.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Yukito… Il me manque!

Tomoyo: ho ma pauvre… Je suis sûre qu'il ne tardera pas à t'appeler! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que se soit plus supportable?

Sakura(sérieuse): hum…. (souriant d'un air énigmatique) je t'en reparlerais plus tard…

Shaolan avait suivit cet échange, les sourcils froncé, il était, de toute évidence, en colère.

Shaolan(pense): et moi qui croyait qu'elle l'avait oublié! Haaaaa!!! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit après lui!? Après tout se que je lui ai fais, se serait plus logique qu'elle soit après moi!

Eriol: sa ne va pas Shaolan?

Shaolan(froid): si, si, tout va bien…

Sakura se tourna vers lui.

Sakura: c'est bizarre, tu n'étais pas comme ça se matin… En plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es toujours en colère lorsqu'on parle de Yukito! C'est un homme gentil, mignon, sympa, marrant, doux, sensible, compréhensif,…

Shaolan(la coupant): c'est bon on a compris! Tu l'aimes!

Sakura(étonnée): je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer!

Shaolan: et pourquoi ça?

Sakura: parce qu'il est gay!

Shaolan recracha la gorgé de jus d'orange qu'il avait dans la bouche devant le regard dégoûté des gens présent dans la salle.

Sakura: mais tu es dégoûtant! Je pensais que tu…

Shaolan: quoi!!! Il est gay!!!?

Sakura: bah oui!

Shaolan(suspicieux): alors tu peux m'expliqué pourquoi tu étais sous lui, sur un bureau?

Sakura: parce qu'il me chatouillait et je suis passé par dessus, enfin sur le bureau! Et que tu es rentré à se moment!

Shaolan s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, un grand sourire au lèvre.

Shaolan(pense): en fait, je n'avais absolument pas à me soucié de ce Yukito! Il paraît plutôt sympa même…

Sakura: pourquoi as-tu se petit sourire?

Shaolan(souriant): pour rien!

Tomoyo(pense): elle aurait peut être dû le faire mariner un peu plus…

………………………………………...

Plusieurs heures étaient passé lorsque Sakura proposa quelque chose à Tomoyo…

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

Tomoyo: MAIS C'EST SUPER!!!!!

Shaolan(arrivant): qu'est-ce qui est super?

Sakura: sa ne te regarde absolument pas!

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras avant de la jeter dans la piscine.

Sakura: LI!!!!

Elle sortit de l'eau et se mit à le poursuivre, malheureusement pour Shaolan, il glissa sur le bord de la piscine, allant dans l'eau la tête la première.

Sakura satisfaite repartit sur son transat.

Le soir Shaolan rentrait dans la salle de bain et vit Sakura devant le miroir. Elle se maquillait. Il la regarda de haut en bas.

Shaolan: tu vas où comme ça?

Sakura se regarda attentivement dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe qui lui arrivait au genou, noir avec des reflets rouge, le haut ne possédait qu'une seul bretelle et laissait apparaître son dos…se qui la rendait très sexy.

Sakura: bah je vais manger… et puis après on va à la soirée. Comme tout les soirs pourquoi?

Shaolan: je sais pas, on dirait que tu vas aller draguer dans un bar…

Sakura: eh bien se n'est pas le cas! J'aurais du mal d'ailleurs puisque je ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol!

Shaolan: mouais… On y va?

Sakura hocha la tête. Ils rejoignirent Tomoyo et Eriol dans le hall d'entré. Tomoyo aussi était habillé de façon sexy.

Après le repas, ils partirent s'installé en attendant le spectacle.

Sakura: Tomoyo, tu viens avec moi au toilettes?

Tomoyo: bien sûr!

Shaolan: je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les femmes ne veulent jamais aller au toilettes seule!

Eriol: c'est comme ça… tu ne trouva pas sa louche, la façon dont elle se sont habillé?

Shaolan: un peu… mais je ne vois pas…

Shaolan s'interrompit.

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: ne te retourne pas. Sakura et Tomoyo sont sortit… Viens, on va les suivre!

Eriol: mais il fait nuit! Ou veux-tu qu'elles ailles?

Shaolan: se sont des filles Eriol, les filles ont toujours un endroit ou aller la nuit!

Tout comme la nuit précédente, ils les suivirent discrètement jusqu'à se qui semblait être un bar. Ils leurs laissèrent cinq minutes d'avance puis ils allèrent vers l'entrée. Eriol mit sa main sur la poigné, s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte mais un homme plutôt baraquer l'en empêcha.

Homme: c'est réservé aux femmes ici!

Shaolan: ha… pourquoi?

Homme: parce que tout les strip-teaseur ne sont pas gay et que la plus part sont gênés de voir des hommes qui les regardent faire leur métier…

Eriol et Shaolan se regardèrent avec un regard chargé d'appréhension...

Shaolan: bon eh bien merci…

Ils partirent dans une rue adjacente.

Eriol: tu crois vraiment qu'elles sont en train de regarder un strip-tease?

Shaolan: on va bientôt le savoir!

Il ouvrit la porte destiné aux strip-teaseur, ils entrèrent et se cachèrent en coulisse. Ils virent dans la foule Sakura et Tomoyo qui semblaient les plus… euphoriques!

………………………………………...

Sakura et Tomoyo: HOUHOU!!!! VAS-Y!!! ENLEVE-MOI SE HAUT!!!!

Le strip-teaseur enlève son pull…

Sakura et Tomoyo: HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! IL EST TROP CANON!!!!!!!!!!

Les femmes autours les regardaient bizarrement. C'était de loin les plus euphorique.Le strip-teaseur se dirigea vers Sakura, il s'assit sur elle, tout en lui faisant sentir ses muscles, il l'embrassa sensuellement.

**Dans les coulisses**

Shaolan: le petit merdeux!!! Je vais lui faire sa fête!!!

Eriol retint tant bien que mal son cousin.

**Dans la salle**.

Le strip-teaseur se releva laissant apparaître une Sakura rouge. Le strip-teaseur enleva son pantalon devant les cris des femmes hystériques.

**Dans les coulisses.**

Eriol était partit cherché un verre pour Shaolan. Lui, il était toujours en train de fixé Sakura. Il sentit qu'on lui tapait l'épaule.

Shaolan: Eriol, t'es déjà revenu?

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme de tout à l'heure. Shaolan déglutit difficilement. Mais l'homme lui sourit.

Homme: il fallait dire que vous étiez du métier!

Shaolan(soulagé): ha… C'est qu'on est timide voyez-vous!

L'homme prit Shaolan par les épaules et l'emmena le long d'un couloir. Il vit le strip-teaseur de tout à l'heure lui faire un sourire en sortant de la scène. L'homme propulsa Shaolan sur la scène…Il se retourna devant les cris hystériques des femmes. Sakura et Tomoyo remarquèrent immédiatement leur compagnon qui commença à faire demi-tour pour retourné en coulisse mais l'homme l'en empêcha.

Shaolan(pense): bon… imagine que tu fais un strip qu'à Sakura!!

Il commença à danser sur la musique. Il se dirigea vers Sakura. Celle-ci vit bien le regard de Shaolan qui semblait signifié "je suis obligé de le faire par ta faute! Je me vengerais tu peux en être sûre!"

Sakura et Tomoyo: VAS-Y MON SHAO!!!! ENLEVE CETTE CHEMISE!!!!!

Shaolan déboutonna sa chemise lentement. Il partit en direction de Sakura. Il lui prit les mains et la força à se lever. Il l'entraîna à son tour sur la scène. Il la colla à elle.

Shaolan: aide-moi! Je sais pas se que font les streaper!

Sakura: c'est simple! Tu te déshabilles, sensuellement! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment! Quand tu m'as dis que tu me ferais un strip je pensais que tu déconnais…

Shaolan: bah disons que j'aurais préférais en privé!

Sakura sourit. Puis elle repartit s'asseoir en faisant tournoyer la ceinture de Shaolan.

Femmes: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! SEXYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan repris son assurance. Il finit son strip. Il partit se rhabiller dans les coulisses sous les éclats de rire d'Eriol. Sakura et Tomoyo les attendaient dehors.

Tomoyo: Shaolan! Tu étais impressionnant! À croire que tu as fait strip-teaseur toute ta vie!

Eriol: je n'en reviens pas!

Il éclata de rire sous le regard de Shaolan, gêné.

Shaolan(à Sakura): c'est de ta faute!

Sakura: excuse-moi, mais si vous ne nous aviez pas suivi tu n'aurais jamais fais de strip! Donc c'est de **ta** faute!…. Mais j'ai trouvé ça très bien!

Shaolan la regarda. Elle ne se moquait pas, elle était sincère…

Shaolan: j'aurais préférer en privé!

Sakura: tu peux en refaire en privé!

Shaolan: dans se cas, je veux quelques chose en échange!

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan se pencha vers elle pour lui murmuré sa condition… Elle ouvrit de grand yeux, rougit et partit rapidement.

Shaolan: je crois qu'elle n'est pas d'accord…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: une petite surprise.**

Sakura et Shaolan rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Sakura prit sa nuisette et partit l'enfilé dans la salle de bain. Shaolan lui cherchait quelque chose dans la chambre, son regard s'arrêta sur un poste audio. Il sourit en cherchant quelque chose dans le sac de Sakura. Cette dernière sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard, elle vit Shaolan debout près du bureau.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan: assiez-toi…

Sakura fit se qu'il dit en le regardant d'un air suspicieux. Il lui sourit puis il appuya sur le bouton play. La musique commença et Shaolan dansa dessus. Il déboutonna sa chemise

Sakura(rouge): mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Shaolan: je t'ai dis que je te ferais un strip en privé non?

Sakura(rouge): tu m'as aussi que si tu en faisais un je devrais le faire moi aussi. Et je ne le ferais pas.

Shaolan ne dit rien et il lança sa chemise sur Sakura qui la reçu en pleine tête. Elle la retira prestement en la gardant à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle, il la mit debout, il prit ses mains et les posa sur son torse. Sakura détourna la tête, gênée. Shaolan sourit de cette attitude.

Shaolan: tu ne te faisais pas prié avec le striper tout à l'heure.

Sakura(rouge): c'est pas pareil… Je ne les connais pas…

Shaolan fit descendre lentement les mains de Sakura sur son torse, elle sentit tous ces muscles. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, Shaolan lui sourit, pas un sourire narquois ou un sourire de se genre, non, son sourire était sincère. Il se pencha un peu vers Sakura, hésitant légèrement. Sakura se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'avança vers les lèvres de Shaolan. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser doucement, se n'était pas un baiser fougueux ou passionné, c'était un baiser ou il y avait des sentiments…

Sakura(pense): c'est impossible… Il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi… Il doit juste être habitué à faire ça pour avoir des femmes dans son lit…

Sakura le repoussa. Il ne semblait plus rien comprendre… Il l'écarta un peu d'elle et enleva son pantalon. Ensuite il la reprit dans ses bras. Il la colla contre la porte de la chambre. Sakura inversa les rôles et mit Shaolan contre la porte. Elle lui baissa son caleçon avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur appartement et de le mettre dehors. Elle referma la porte rapidement.

Shaolan: Sakura!! Ouvre-moi!! Je suis nu dehors!! T'imagine pas si y a des enfants qui passent?!

Sakura: y en aura pas! T'as vu l'heure?

Il continua à frapper à la porte.

………………………………………...

Eriol et Tomoyo dormait tranquillement lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'on frappait contre une porte.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que c'est?

Eriol: c'est peut être Sakura et Shaolan… Je vais allez voir.

Il se leva et ouvrit sa porte. Il regarda dans le couloir et faillit s'étranglé en voyant Shaolan nu.

Eriol: Shaolan? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors dans cette tenue?

Shaolan: c'est Sakura… Tu peux me passer une serviette? Et l'accès à ta chambre?

Eriol: heu… oui.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain pour donner une serviette à Shaolan qui la noua à sa taille avant de rentrer à la chambre de Tomoyo et Eriol.

Tomoyo: Shaolan!?

Shaolan: salut Tomoyo! Bonne nuit!

Il ouvrit leur bais vitrée et il alla sur le balcon. Il passa sans bruit du balcon de Tomoyo au balcon de Sakura.

………………………………………...

Sakura était toujours devant la porte. Elle souriait, apparemment Shaolan en avait eu marre de taper contre la porte n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAA!!

Elle avait sentit des bras autours de sa taille et de sa poitrine, un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Elle tourna la tête tant bien que mal.

Sakura: Shaolan!

Shaolan: tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester nu dehors pendant toute la nuit!?

Sakura: mais…

Elle s'interrompit, surprise. Shaolan lui déposait des baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressant sur sa nuque. Sous se contact aussi doux, elle ferma les yeux.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan: je me venge… Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais t'en tirer comme ça.

Il retourna. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Sakura mit ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais elle n'y parvint pas…

Sakura: Shaolan, lâche-moi!

Shaolan: dans se cas tu me laisse faire de toi se que je veux durant deux minutes…

Sakura: alors je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi et que tu me mettes nue…

Shaolan: marché conclu!

Il la porta jusqu'au lit ou il s'allongea sur elle. Il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser remplit de douceur… Il devint plus fougueux, Sakura répondait elle aussi au baiser. Shaolan insinua l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de Sakura tandis que l'autre relevait doucement la nuisette en caressant sa jambes. Sakura détacha ses lèvres de celle de Shaolan.

Sakura: tu m'as dis que tu ne me mettrais pas nue et que tu ne coucherais pas avec moi…

Shaolan: je ne fais aucun des deux…

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sakura, elle sentit son souffle dans son oreille tandis qu'elle sentait les lèvres de Shaolan sur son cou, il déposa un baiser et après il lécha, mordilla et enfin suça la peau de Sakura qui commença a avoir la peau rouge. Elle poussa un gémissement, Shaolan en entendant ça sourit… Il la sentit cambrer sous ses caresses… il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille… Il sentit Sakura caresser son torse d'une façon timide et douce. Elle manquait d'expérience et il le savait mais elle avait sa manière pour le toucher … Il releva la tête et regarda Sakura, ils restèrent immobile durant quelques secondes puis Shaolan se pencha lentement et en hésitant vers Sakura qui accueillit ses lèvres dans un soupire d'aise… Shaolan profitait de la magie de cet instant sachant que bientôt elle le repousserait… Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, sentir les frissons le long de son dos lorsqu'il la touchait… Pourquoi?

Shaolan(pense): je ne suis pas amoureux… et je ne le serais jamais!

Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle.

Shaolan(froid): les deux minutes sont passées!

Sakura l'observa, se remettant de ses émotions… Elle ne comprenait pas le ton qu'avait employé Shaolan envers elle…

Sakura: je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles comme ça?

Shaolan: écoute moi bien, je te parle comme je veux! Je suis ton patron! Tu n'es rien d'autre pour à part ça! Alors maintenant fou moi la paix!

Sakura se releva et lui mit un giffle tellement forte qu'il vacilla sous le coup. Puis elle se coucha dans son lit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: Jalousie, colère et amour**

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla assez tôt, le soleil commençait à se lever, il se leva et regarda Sakura. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle dormait avec sa chemise, elle l'avait dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un nounours ou d'un doudou… Il sourit devant se tableau…

Shaolan(pense): ça le fait encore! J'en ai marre pourquoi je réagis différemment avec Sakura!? C'est une fille comme les autres!

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre. Il prit l'ascenseur et alla dans le hall de l'hotel en attendant que le restaurant ouvre.

??: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Eriol.

Shaolan: Tomoyo n'est pas avec toi?

Eriol: non, elle dormait encore. Alors pourquoi es-tu là?

Shaolan: tu te souviens hier?

Eriol: quand tu étais nu dans le couloir?

Shaolan: oui… Eh bien après ça on s'est embrassé avec Sakura, et j'ai épprouvé quelque chose…

Eriol: Shaolan, on épprouve toujours quelque chose lorsqu'on embrasse une jolie fille.

Shaolan: pas ça! Je veux dire que mon cœur à battu plus vite, lorsqu'elle poussait des gémissements je me sentais heureux que se soit à cause de moi. Avec les autres filles je le fais mais je m'en fou quand elle pousse des gémissements! Je ne ressens rien! Il n'y a qu'avec Sakura! Et le pire c'est que je me suis rendu compte que je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne entièrement, je ne veux pas que son corps…

Eriol: bah tu es…

Shaolan: je ne serais jamais amoureux!

Eriol: tu appel ça comment alors?

Shaolan: j'en sais rien, mais c'est impossible que je sois amoureux.

Eriol: tout est possible, tu te rends compte que grâce à elle tu as changé? Tu n'es plus le coureur de jupon, qui se fiche des femmes… Maintenant tu es un homme qui est de plus en plus attaché à une femme…

Shaolan: justement! Sa ne devait pas arriver! Je ne voulais pas changer!

Eriol: même si tu aurais dû renoncer à Sakura?

Shaolan ne répondit rien… C'était compliqué pour lui, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Lorsqu'une femme lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, il lui éclatait de rire à la figure. Que se passerait-il si Sakura faisait pareil que lui?

Shaolan(pense): faut que je me calme! Déjà elle ne rirait pas mais pour ça il faut déjà que je me déclare et sa n'arrivera pas! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis!? Je ne vais pas me déclarer alors que je suis pas amoureux… Je suis pas amoureux!

??: bonjour les garçons!

Eriol: bonjour Sakura, bonjour Tomoyo.

Il alla embrasser Tomoyo pendant que Shaolan n'accordait pas un regard à Sakura. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance tendu. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shaolan agissait ainsi avec elle. Il l'avait toujours regarder, suivis prit dans ses bras et du jour au lendemain il changeait, il était devenu froid et ignorant.

Sakura(pense): c'est peut être une nouvelle tactique pour m'attirer… Si c'est le cas elle fonctionne beaucoup moins bien que la précédente!

Après le petit déjeuner, Shaolan alla dans sa chambre avec Eriol, Tomoyo et Sakura se retrouvèrent toutes les deux.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Shaolan?

Sakura: je ne sais pas… Hier, je l'ai mis nu dehors alors pour se venger il a commencer à m'embrasser, mais moi je voulais pas alors on a conclu un marcher.

Pendant deux minutes je devais me laisser faire. On a commencer à s'embrasser sur le lit et puis il a commencer à me caresser et tout… Et d'un coup il s'est relevé et m'a dit méchamment que les deux minutes étaient passées… Ensuite il m'a dit qu'il se fichait de moi et des trucs dans le genre…

Tomoyo: mais tu as dis ou fais quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu?

Sakura: je ne crois pas… Ou si je l'ai fais se n'était pas volontaire…

Tomoyo: maintenant il t'ignore… Tu devrais être contente…

Sakura: je sais mais… En fait, sa me manque! C'est idiot, je lui fais plein de vacherie et je lui demande de me laisser tranquille, une fois que s'est fait je regrette!

Tomoyo: peut être parce que tu aimes lorsqu'il te touche…

Sakura: ou parce que je n'aime pas être ignorée…

………………………………………...

Eriol: tu compte ignorer Sakura encore longtemps?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas…

Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Tomoyo vint à leur rencontre.

Eriol: tu n'es pas avec Sakura?

Tomoyo: il faut lui laisser des moments d'intimités…

Ils se tournèrent vers le bar pour voir Sakura en pleine discution avec un homme. Shaolan serra les poings. L'homme était vraiment mignon, il avait ses cheveux noir qui lui arrivait sous les oreilles et laissait apparaître un de ses yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux…

Shaolan: c'est qui lui?!

Tomoyo(souriant): il s'appel Pedro… Vraiment mignon, je comprends Sakura! Si c'était moi qu'il avait abordé j'aurais eu dû mal a le repousser.

Shaolan ignora la dernière remarque de Tomoyo et s'avança vers Sakura. Tandis qu'Eriol enlaça sa copine en le regardant s'éloigner.

Eriol: tu l'as fais exprès, n'est-ce pas?

Tomoyo(faussement innocente): moi? Jamais!

………………………………………...

Pedro: alors tu es venu ici avec ton amie… En célibataire?

Sakura: ho non! Tomoyo est avec quelqu'un! Il s'appel Eriol…

Pedro: et toi?

Sakura ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à lui répondre lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la prenait par la taille.

??: elle n'est pas libre!

Sakura: Shaolan!

Pedro: on peut savoir qui t'es?

Shaolan: son copain! Alors fais-moi plaisir et dégage!

Pedro partit. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vision Shaolan lâcha Sakura et commença à partir vers l'ascenseur. Mais voyant qu'il y avait trop de monde il prit les escaliers.

Shaolan(pense): mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit?! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me retenir?! Après tout elle n'est pas avec moi, elle pouvait très bien rester avec se con de Pierrot!… Non! Je ne l'aurais pas supporter! Je suis jaloux! Non… je ne peux pas être jaloux! Seul les gens amoureux sont jaloux!

Sakura le suivit.

Sakura: Li! Revient!!

Elle semblait en colère, quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on vous ignore toute la journée sauf pour éloigner un mec super mignon! Elle voulait des explications, elle poursuivit donc Shaolan jusqu'à leur étage en lui demandant de s'arrêter. Se n'est que devant leur chambre que Shaolan se stoppa.

Sakura: pourquoi?!! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores depuis se matin et que tu es venu faire fuir Pedro!!? Il faut savoir se que tu veux!!! Tu vas me répondre!!

Shaolan se tourna et embrassa Sakura. Elle fut étonnée mais elle se laissa faire. Au bout d'un instant Shaolan se redressa.

Shaolan: parce que j'étais jaloux…

Sakura: dis pas de conneries! Tu ne peux pas être jaloux! Tu veux juste m'avoir dans ton lit!

Shaolan: si sa aurait pu être vrai… Mais… je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Sakura était choqué, Shaolan ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la claqua au nez de Sakura. Celle-ci reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard, le temps d'assimiler se que Shaolan lui avait dit.

Sakura: Shaolan! Ouvres-moi!!

Shaolan ne répondit pas, il était allongé sur le lit en repensant à se qu'il avait dit à Sakura.

Shaolan(pense): pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça!?

Sakura: Shaolan, ouvre cette porte.

Il ne lui répondit toujours pas. Sakura commençait à perdre patience.

Sakura: Shaolan, ouvre cette putain de porte sinon je passe par le balcon!!

Shaolan: c'est trop dangereux!

Sakura: alors ouvres-moi!

Shaolan: non!

Sakura: très bien! Je vais chercher les clés pour passer par le balcon!

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Il courut ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris de voir Sakura beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle vint vers lui et rentra dans la chambre.

Sakura: enfin! J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour ouvrir la porte!

Shaolan: tu savais que j'allais t'ouvrir la porte?

Sakura: bah… je… oui. Enfin j'en étais pas sûre mais quelque part je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas passer par le balcon.

Shaolan soupira puis il alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Sakura: alors, est-ce que se que tu m'as dis est vrai?

Il soupira encore plus bruyamment, comment pourrait-elle le croire? Après tout se qu'il lui avait fais?

Shaolan: que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me crois?

Sakura: embrasses-moi… montres-moi tes sentiments par se baiser…

Il leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

Shaolan: qui te dis que je ne mens pas à travers mes baisers?

Sakura: parce que j'ai reçu des baisers amoureux et des baisers pas amoureux, je sais faire la différence.

Shaolan la regarda, elle était sérieuse. Il posa une main sur sa joue, puis guida sa tête jusqu' à la sienne, il effleura doucement les lèvres de Sakura avant de les poser

délicatement. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, Shaolan l'enlaça et approfondit le baiser. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait tous ça dans un seul baiser… Il se sépara de Sakura à regret, il l'observait, attendant son verdict.

Sakura: tu n'es pas amoureux…

Il soupira.

Shaolan(pense): comment ai-je pus y croire une seule seconde?

Sakura: tu es **très** amoureux!

Il se tourna rapidement vers elle, elle lui fit un sourire et il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Shaolan: tu m'as fais peur!

Sakura se mit à rire puis elle se rapprocha de Shaolan avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shaolan hésita longuement puis il se dit qu'il était temps…

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: je… je t'aime.

Sakura(souriant): moi aussi…

Shaolan sourit…

Sakura: je suis désolée de te dire ça mais… Je ne coucherais pas avec toi quand même.

Shaolan: m'en fiche.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: retour à la maison…**

Les derniers jours qu'il restait s'était passé merveilleusement bien, chaque soir, Sakura et Shaolan dormait dans le même lit… sans pour autant coucher ensemble. Ils étaient tout deux très amoureux, Shaolan semblait incapable d'ôter ses mains de Sakura mais il n'avait aucun geste déplacer… Il avait dû mal à se retenir, il la désirait plus que tout et c'était la première fois qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un… Eriol rigolait souvent à se propos d'ailleurs. Le dernier jour arriva. La dernière nuit dans le même lit…

Shaolan: tu te rends compte que c'est notre dernière nuit ici? Ce sera la dernière fois ou nous dormirons ensemble…

Sakura: oui…

Elle ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir. Shaolan alla la prendre dans ses bras, il commença à lui déposer des baisers dans le cou.

Sakura: je ne coucherais pas avec toi…

Shaolan: je sais… Mais je ne pers rien à essayer!

Ils se mirent à rire. Sakura partit sur le balcon pour observer leur dernier coucher de soleil sur les côtes espagnol… Shaolan la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, passant ses bras autours de sa taille.

Sakura: c'est vraiment beau…

Shaolan: oui… Je me sens déjà nostalgique…

Sakura: moi aussi.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il l'enlaça plus fort encore, elle poussa un soupire d'aise. Elle se détacha de lui.

Sakura: je t'aime…

Shaolan sourit, c'était la première fois que des mots le touchaient à ce point…

Shaolan: tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis?

Sakura: n'importe quoi!

Shaolan: je te jure! À chaque fois tu me disais "moi aussi"…

Sakura: c'est pareil.

Shaolan: non… c'est beaucoup mieux de l'entendre.

Sakura: je t'aime…

Elle l'avait dit dans un murmure, Shaolan ferma les yeux savourant la douceur qui se dégageait de ses mots… Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils allèrent se coucher ensuite, enlacer tendrement.

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla et sourit en voyant Sakura dormir sur lui. Il était amoureux pour la première et dernière fois. Ce sentiment était si doux, comment avait-il fait avant pour s'en passer? Il caressa doucement le bras de Sakura qui se réveilla.

Shaolan: bonjour petite fleur… Tu as bien dormis?

Sakura: oui tu es très confortable!

Il l'embrassa.

Plusieurs heure plus tard ils étaient tous devant l'appartement de Tomoyo et Sakura. Eriol alla embrasser Tomoyo et Shaolan enlaça tendrement Sakura qui l'embrassa.

Shaolan: tu vas me manquer…

Sakura: toi aussi… Je t'aime.

Shaolan: je t'aime aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Sakura ne rentre dans son appartement.

Tomoyo: Eriol me manque déjà…

Sakura: moi c'est Shaolan (soupirant) c'est horrible de devenir dépendante d'un homme…

Tomoyo se mit à rire rapidement suivi de Sakura.

Tomoyo: allez, il faut qu'on aille se coucher, demain on travail…

Le lendemain Sakura se leva en retard comme d'habitude.

Sakura(pense): j'aurais tout de même pu me lever plus tôt pour rejoindre Shaolan! Demain c'est se que je fais!

Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement ensuite elle couru jusqu'à sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arrivait dans son bureau. Elle croisa Ruyoh.

Ruyoh: salut! Sakura, y a le patron qui veut te voir.

Sakura(souriant): d'accord!

Elle se dépêcha de frapper au bureau de Shaolan.

Shaolan: entrez!

Sakura entra, elle fut surprise de constater que Shaolan n'était pas seul. Il était devant un homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Shaolan: ha Sakura! Je te présente monsieur Dima. Il a écrit un résumé qui ne met pas suffisamment en valeur son livre… Tu peux nous dire se que tu en pense?

Sakura s'approcha du bureau, elle se mit à côté de Shaolan, elle prit la feuille et commença à lire. Elle reposa la feuille.

Sakura: monsieur Li a raison… Vous vendez la mèche de votre histoire…

Elle sursauta vivement en rougissant. Elle toussa un bon coup et continua de parler avec l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Shaolan était bien sûr la cause de ce sursaut. Il avait passé discrètement sa main sous la jupe de Sakura, lui caressant sensuellement les jambes. Sakura avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme devant la torture que lui faisait Shaolan.

Sakura: il… Il faudra que vous vérifier les…les fautes d'orthographes…

Dima: merci…

Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sakura se tourna alors vers Shaolan qui lui sourit. Elle lui prit sa main.

Sakura: pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Shaolan: pour tester ta concentration…

Il remit sa main sous la jupe de Sakura celle-ci leva la main mais Shaolan la lui prit et s'en servit pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa passionnement. Il posa Sakura sur son bureau en commençant à lui remonter sa jupe, Sakura aurait voulu le repousser mais elle n'en avait pas envie… Shaolan se détacha d'elle.

Shaolan: on ne va pas faire ça ici… On va chez moi?

Sakura: t'es qu'un pervers!

Shaolan: désolé, c'est mes instint de coureur de jupon amateur de plaisir charnel qui reviennent au galo… C'est dur pour moi…

Sakura l'embrassa puis redescendit du bureau…

Sakura: j'ai du travail…

Elle sortit de la pièce, Shaolan soupira, il aimait Sakura plus que tout mais il savait qu'il aurait du mal à tenir longtemps, il n'était pas habituer à embrasser une femme, à avoir envie d'elle, de l'aimer et de ne pas l'avoir... Il faudra qu'il la fasse craquer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: ne me touche pas!**

La journée se poursuivit sans que Shaolan et Sakura ne se croisent à nouveau, les deux auraient voulu être avec l'autre mais malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient beaucoup de travail, ils avaient deux semaines de retard à rattraper. Au déjeuner Sakura et Tomoyo mangèrent ensemble.

Sakura: tu as pu voir Eriol aujourd'hui?

Tomoyo: oui pendant une ou deux heures mais il ne peut pas manger avec nous… Je pari que c'est la même chose pour Shaolan.

Sakura: oui… Sauf que se matin, on a failli…

Tomoyo: dans son bureau?

Sakura: il voulait qu'on aille dans son appartement mais j'ai refusé… J'ai un peu peur qu'une fois qu'on ai couché ensemble il me laisse.

Tomoyo: avant je t'aurais comprise mais maintenant il t'aime et il ne te laissera pas tomber…

Sakura: mais en tout cas je ne ferais pas ça dans son bureau! Ni dans les toilettes…

Tomoyo(riant): je te comprends, tu veux un minimum pour ta première fois!

Sakura rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

Le soir Sakura mit son réveil à sonner plus tôt que prévu, elle voulait faire une surprise à Shaolan. Le lendemain Sakura avait encore les yeux collé par le sommeil, elle alla difficilement sous la douche et la prit froide pour se réveiller! L'effet fut immédiat…

Sakura: c'est froiiiiiiiiiiid!!!!

Elle sortit de la douche complètement réveillée et alla s'habiller. Elle hésita longuement: devait-elle mettre une jupe ou un pantalon? Finalement elle opta pour un pantalon noir en songeant que Shaolan avait largement profité de sa jupe hier! Elle mit un débardeur rouge. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit à son travail. Il n'y avait personne dans l'immeuble d'habitude si peuplé… Elle en profita pour prendre les escaliers, elle arriva sans bruit au dernier étage, elle ne frappa pas pour entrer dans le bureau de Shaolan. Son sourire s'effaça devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle: Shaolan était en train d'embrasser une fille, ses mains sur ses seins. Sakura fit tomber son sac, les larmes aux yeux. Shaolan se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle ramassa son sac et partit en courant. Elle entendit Shaolan l'appeler mais elle ne ralentit pas, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Elle s'écroula en larmes, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? La tromper alors qu'ils étaiet ensemble depuis une semaine à peine! Le sexe était vraiment trop important pour lui! Si elle avait couché avec serait-il resté avec elle? Ou serait-il allé voir d'autres femmes? Après la tristesse c'est la haine qui s'empara de Sakura. Plus jamais, il ne la ferait souffrir, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle sécha ses larmes puis elle partit le plus sereinement possible. Elle prit sa voiture mais elle ne retourna pas chez elle. Elle alla dans un café au centre-ville. Elle commanda une glace au chocolat et commença à la manger, se sentant mieux. Le chocolat était le remède à tout ses chagrins d'amour et à ses coups de blues mais pour la première fois il lui fallu trois glaces avec cinq boules pour qu'elle se sente en paix avec elle même. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle regarda l'heure. Il était midi… Tomoyo devait certainement s'inquièté de son absence aussi Sakura décida de l'appeler.

Tomoyo: allô?

Sakura: salut, c'est Sakura…

Tomoyo: Sakura mais ou es-tu? On s'inquiète tu sais! Ça va? Tu as une petite voix.

Sakura lutta pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Sakura: je t'expliquerais à la maison…

Tomoyo: d'accord j'arrive tout de suite!

Tomoyo raccrocha, Sakura n'avait pas eu l'intention de tout lui raconter maintenant, elle aurait préféré attendre le soir mais elle partit chez elle. Voir Tomoyo lui ferait du bien. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle Tomoyo l'attendait déjà, elle était visiblement inquiète pour elle.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Tu as pleurée…

Sakura fondit en larme, Tomoyo vint la serrer dans ses bras. Il fallu attendre une heure pour que les sanglots de Sakura s'apaisent et qu'elle puisse enfin parler…

Tomoyo: tu veux me raconter?

Sakura: tu vois, j'avais décidé de me lever plus tôt aujourd'hui et surprendre Shaolan dans son bureau… Et ça a fonctionné, le truc c'est qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son bureau…

Elle s'arrêta pour retenir une fois de plus ses larmes. Elle respira lentement puis elle reprit la parole.

Sakura: il était en train d'embrasser une femme…

Tomoyo: tu es sûre que se n'est pas la femme qui l'embrassait?

Sakura: il la pelletait en même temps!

Tomoyo baissa la tête, elle avait cru comme tout le monde que Shaolan avait réellement changé pour Sakura mais apparemment ils s'étaient tous trompés. Il avait tout simplement changé de tactique pour coucher avec Sakura. C'était dur à dire mais il valait mieux que Sakura s'en soit rendu compte avant qu'elle couche avec…

Tomoyo prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Tomoyo: je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été capable de ça…

Sakura: c'est qu'un pervers, coureur de jupon guidé par ses hormones et incapable de rester plus d'une semaine sans sexe!

Elle serra Tomoyo plus fort dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pleurait plus pour lui, elle ne pleurait plus à cause de lui. Elle releva la tête.

Sakura: tu devrais retourné travaillé…

Tomoyo: je vais rester ici avec toi.

Sakura: Tomoyo, je n'ai pas envie que tu loupe une journée de travail et que tu ne vois pas Eriol à cause de moi. Alors vas travailler!

Tomoyo la fixa un instant.

Tomoyo: tu es sûre que ça ira?

Sakura: oui. Je suis forte tu sais! Je n'irais pas travailler aujourd'hui mais… je vais mieux grâce à toi.

Tomoyo lui déposa un bisous sur le front et se leva. Elle regarda une dernière fois Sakura.

Tomoyo: si tu as faim tu peux commander une pizza…

Sakura: ça ira! J'ai mangé trois glaces au chocolat avant de venir…

Tomoyo(souriant): se n'est pas bon ta ligne tout ça! Bon allez à se soir!

Elle sortit. Sakura resta seule un moment puis elle s'installa devant son ordinateur.

………………………………………...

Eriol était dans son bureau. Tomoyo était partit précipitamment et lui avait seulement fait un signe de tête, quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer… Est-ce que Sakura avait eu un accident? Il décida d'aller voir Shaolan pour savoir se qu'il se passait. Shaolan avait l'air occupé, il était plongé dans ses papiers.

Eriol: bonjour

Shaolan: 'jour…

Eriol: dis-moi, j'ai vu Tomoyo tout à l'heure, elle partait et elle ne s'est pas arrêté pour me dire bonjour. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sakura?

Shaolan ne releva pas la tête mais il eu l'air sombre.

Eriol: devant ton silence j'en conclu que oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Shaolan releva la tête au moment où une Tomoyo furieuse et rouge de colère entra dans son bureau. Elle se précipita vers Shaolan et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Eriol(pense): c'est encore plus grave que se que je pensais…

Tomoyo(criant): comment as-tu pu?!! Tu n'es qu'un salaud!!!

Shaolan resta silencieux.

Tomoyo(furieuse): pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as fait ça?!

Shaolan ne bougea pas plus, il ne parlait pas non plus agaçant encore plus Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: mais parles! Tu es lâche au point de ne pas parlé!!

Eriol prit Tomoyo dans ses bras, l'incitant à se calmer. Insulter Shaolan ne servirait qu'à le plonger un peu plus dans le silence.

Eriol: je peux savoir se qu'il se passe?

Tomoyo: se qu'il se passe? Il se passa que notre cher Shaolan Li a trompé Sakura avec une autre femme alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement une semaine! Et Sakura les a surpris!

Eriol la regarda étonné puis il regarda son cousin qui eu l'air encore plus sombre.

Eriol: explique nous pourquoi…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23: au revoir…**

Devant son ordinateur, Sakura s'étira, elle était contente d'elle! Très contente. Elle avait réussit en quelques heures… Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine elle prit un pot de nutella et en prit une grosse cuillère pour fêter l'évènement.

………………………………………...

Shaolan: se matin quand je suis arrivé dans mon bureau il y avait déjà cette femme. Elle avait voulu publier un livre chez nous mais j'avais refusé, je ne le trouvais pas

intéressant, il était mal écrit enfin bref je ne voulais pas le publier. Je le lui ai dit très clairement d'ailleurs mais elle ne s'est pas laissé déstabilisée. Elle s'est approcher de moi et m'a embrasser, j'ai voulu la repousser doucement mais j'ai poser mes mains au mauvais endroit… Et c'est à se moment que Sakura est arrivée. Je l'ai vu pleurer puis partir en courant alors j'ai repoussé violemment cette femme et je lui ai couru après. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais elle ne s'est pas arrêter et elle s'est enfermé dans l'ascenseur. J'ai couru le plus vite que je pouvais dans les escaliers pour essayé de l'attraper au rez-de-chaussé mais je n'ai pas réussis. Lorsque je suis arrivé au rez-de-chaussé l'ascenseur était vide. J'ai appelé chez elle, sur son portable et j'ai demandé à beaucoup de personne s'ils savaient où elle était mais personne n'a pu me le dire… J'ai eu tellement mal quand je l'ai vu pleurée! Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec cette femme! Même si Sakura et moi n'avons pas de rapport sexuel je m'en fiche un peu parce que je l'aime! Je… Je ne peux tout simplement plus me passer d'elle et si elle ne veut pas que nous fassions l'amour alors je respect son choix et je n'irais pas ailleurs!

Shaolan se prit la tête dans ses mains et, Tomoyo et Eriol purent voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Tomoyo se dégagea d'Eriol et prit Shaolan dans ses bras. Il s'était exprimé avec une telle violence, une telle passion qu'elle ne pouvait douter de la vérité de ses propos.

Tomoyo: il faut que tu lui dise…

Shaolan: je sais mais elle m'évite! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui…

Eriol: va la voir à son appartement…

Tomoyo: elle ne lui ouvrira pas, elle sait que se sera lui… Il faut attendre demain…

Tomoyo relâcha Shaolan et alla vers Eriol.

Tomoyo: bonjour…

Elle l'embrassa.

Eriol: maintenant ça va mieux! Tout à l'heure j'étais vraiment inquiet…

Le portable de Tomoyo sonna.

Tomoyo: allô?

Sakura: c'est Sakura! Est-ce que tu peux dire à Li que je prends tout mes congés à partir d'aujourd'hui? J'ai compté et je dois avoir une semaine et demi…

Tomoyo: je lui demande…(à Shaolan) Sakura dit qu'elle prend tout ces congés se qui lui fait une semaine et demi…

Shaolan: si elle les veux il faut qu'elle me le dise de vive voix, pas par intermédiaire.

Tomoyo(à Sakura): il veut que tu lui dise toi-même…

Elle entendit Sakura soupirer à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

Sakura: d'accord…

Tomoyo donna son téléphone à Shaolan.

Sakura: Li?

Shaolan: depuis quand tu m'appels Li?

Sakura(l'ignorant): comme je le disais à Tomoyo je prends mes jours de congés à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'ai calculé et j'ai une semaine et demi…

Shaolan: pourquoi tu veux tes congés?

Sakura: vous pouvez me repasser Tomoyo?

Shaolan: pas avant que tu ai répondu à ma question.

Sakura lui raccrocha au nez. Shaolan soupira et redonna son portable à Tomoyo.

Shaolan: c'est encore pire que se que je pensais… Elle m'appelle Li et me vouvoie…

Eriol: tu lui autorises ses congés?

Shaolan: de toute façon j'ai pas le choix… Elle ne viendra pas dans tout les cas… Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas comment lui parler…

Tomoyo et Eriol se regardèrent

Eriol: demain soir Tomoyo et moi allons dîner. Sakura sera seule chez elle…

Tomoyo: si tu frappes à la porte une ou deux minutes après que nous soyons sortis elle croira que c'est moi qui revient car j'aurais oublié quelque chose…

Shaolan hocha la tête en espérant qu'ils aient raison….

Le lendemain soir, Sakura alla dans la chambre de Tomoyo.

Sakura: tu es superbe!! Eriol a vraiment de la chance d'être avec toi!

Tomoyo sourit…

Tomoyo: tu devrais écouter Shaolan, il a peut être une explication…

Sakura(la coupant): je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui!… Demain, il faudra que je te dise quelque chose…

Tomoyo: tu m'inquiète…

Sakura(souriant): ne t'inquiète pas, se n'est rien de grave! Mais je préfère te le dire demain! Allez profite bien de ta soirée!

On sonna à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir à Eriol.

Eriol: bonjour! Ça va?

Sakura: oui! Tomoyo arrive!

Tomoyo arriva et ils partirent main dans la main. Sakura alla dans son salon et alluma la télé. Elle était assise depuis deux minutes qu'on frappa à la porte.

Sakura(pense): Tomoyo a dû oublier quelque chose…

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite lorsqu'elle vit qui venait de frapper. Elle referma rapidement la porte mais un pied était toujours dans l'entrée.

Shaolan: Sakura écoute moi s'il te plaît…

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous me foutiez la paix?! Si je couche avec vous, vous me laisserez tranquille après?!

Shaolan: je te demande juste de m'écouter!

Sakura ouvrit la porte, Shaolan allait entrer lorsque Sakura le poussa violemment et referma la porte sans aucun obstacle cette fois-ci.

Shaolan: Sakura…

Il entendit le bruit du verrou et les pas s'éloigner. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le mur puis il partit… Il n'avait pas pu s'expliquer… Il avait toujours su repousser les filles lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il n'aimait personne, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit amoureux pour devenir maladroit?

Sakura était dans son fauteuil devant la télé, elle était en colère et triste. Elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, elle avait hésité avant de le repousser mais sa haine l'avait poussé à le repousser et l'ignorer. Il lui avait fait du mal et maintenant il était trop tard… Lorsque minuit sonna elle alla se coucher, attendant le lendemain avec impatience pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à Tomoyo…

Le matin Tomoyo couru dans la chambre de Sakura, elle la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille.

Sakura(endormi): Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Sakura: déjà que Li était venu hier et que je l'ai foutu à la porte…

Tomoyo eu l'air triste, si Sakura ne laissait pas la moindre chance à Shaolan, ils ne pourront plus être ensemble!

Sakura: et ensuite… Le jour où Shaolan m'a trompé j'ai fais des recherches sur internet. J'ai trouvé un emploi, je n'irais plus travaillé chez Li…

Tomoyo fut étonnée…

Tomoyo: mais pourquoi avoir demandé tes congés?

Sakura: parce que je devais trouver un logement…

Tomoyo: tu ne restes pas habiter ici?

Sakura: j'aurais du mal puisque mon nouvel emploi se situe en Chine…

Tomoyo: EN CHINE!!! Mais on ne se verra pas beaucoup!! Et tu ne connais pas la langue…

Sakura: je l'apprends en se moment…

Tomoyo: tu fais ça juste pour éviter Shaolan n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: pas uniquement pour lui… Je serais bien mieux payé là-bas, le patron est un homme très fiable et très gentil en plus j'aurais un poste plus important… J'ai

tout à gagner…

Tomoyo(les larmes aux yeux): je n'ai pas envie que tu partes!

Sakura: Tomoyo… Je t'appellerais le plus souvent possible et lors de mes vacances je viendrais te voir…

Tomoyo: est-ce que tu connais le patron?

Sakura(souriant): il s'agit du patron de Yukito, selon lui il est très bien…

Tomoyo: et quand est-ce que tu dois partir?

Sakura: demain…

Tomoyo: DEMAIN!!! C'est vraiment tôt!!!

Sakura: je sais mais tout est fin prêt… J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

Tomoyo: quoi?

Sakura: de ne pas dire à Li que je m'en vais et ou je vais… Il saura que je ne serais plus là grâce à ma lettre de démission…

Tomoyo: d'accord, je ne dirais rien… Bon! Pour fêter ton départ on va se faire un bon restaurant, une soirée strip-teaser et une série de film!

Sakura lui sourit

Sakura: je crois qu'on aura pas le temps pour les films! Mais le reste sa me va!

Elles partirent se préparé et firent se qu'elles avaient dit…

Sakura et Tomoyo: VAS-Y!!!!!!!!!! HOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!

Comme en Espagne, Sakura et Tomoyo étaient plus que déchaîner. Lorsqu'elles durent se lever le lendemain ce fut avec beaucoup de mal…

Sakura: beuhhhhhh, j'ai encore sommeil… Je crois que je vais dormir dans l'avion…

Tomoyo: en attendant, il faut qu'on se prépare…

Sakura: on?

Tomoyo: bien sûr! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais aller toute seule à l'aéroport!

Sakura(souriant): merci Tomoyo!!

Elle la serra dans ses bras. Elles allèrent se préparer… Sakura portait une chemise blanche avec un jean. Tomoyo la conduit à l'aéroport et attendirent l'avion toute les deux.

Voix off: le vol 695 à destination de la Chine embarquement immédiat…

Sakura: c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir…

Les larmes aux yeux elle prit Tomoyo dans ses bras.

Sakura: tu vas me manquer!

Tomoyo(les larmes aux yeux): toi aussi! Tu as intérêt à m'appeler toute les semaines! Et dès que tu arrives!

Sakura: promis!

Tomoyo: maintenant sèche tes larmes et va t'en!

Sakura essuya ses larmes et sourit à Tomoyo avant de partir dans l'avion. Tomoyo resta dans l'aéroport jusqu'à se que l'avion de Sakura décolle. Elle sécha ses larmes puis elle partit à son travail…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24: séparé…**

Tomoyo venait juste d'arriver à son travail que Shaolan vint la voir.

Shaolan: Sakura n'a pas voulu me parler hier et elle ne décroche pas chez vous… Est-ce que je pourrais venir chez toi se soir pour lui parler?

Tomoyo: heu non, pas se soir. Elle a prévu des sorties pour tous les soirs…

Shaolan: donc je pourrais lui parler que dans une semaine!? Comment je vais faire? Elle va croire que j'ai cherché une excuse alors que c'est faux… Je…

Tomoyo posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Eriol arriva et embrassa Tomoyo.

Eriol: apparemment notre plan n'a pas fonctionner…

Shaolan: et Sakura a quelque chose de prévu tout les soirs…

Eriol: Tomoyo, est-ce que tu pourrais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne ici?

Tomoyo: elle n'est pas à la maison…

Eriol: mais tu dois bien savoir ou elle est.

Tomoyo: non, elle ne m'a pas dit où elle partait. Bon je dois aller travailler maintenant sinon après j'aurais du retard et on ne pourra pas être ensemble se soir.

Eriol: alors part vite travailler.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et Tomoyo partit dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas aimé voir Shaolan dans cet état et elle n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir à mentir à

Eriol mais elle avait promit à Sakura de ne rien dire…

………………………………………...

Eriol: ne t'inquiète pas Shao, elle ne pourra pas te fuir éternellement. Tout va s'arranger.

Shaolan: mais je me sens mal sans elle… Imagine que Tomoyo refuse de t'adresser la parole parce qu'une fille t'a embrasser, tu réagirais comment?

Eriol: je crois que je serais déjà en dépression… Tu es bien plus fort que moi et tu ne renonce jamais, c'est pour ça que je peux dire que tout s'arrangera.

Shaolan: je l'espère parce que je l'aime trop pour la perdre… Mais j'ai envie de la voir!

Eriol: demande à Tomoyo une photo d'elle. Sakura faisait le model de Tomoyo a une période, elle doit avoir des tonnes de photo. Et puis il y a les photos de vous

deux en vacances.

Shaolan: c'est une bonne idée! Je vais la voir tout de suite.

Il partit dans le bureau de Tomoyo, elle eut l'air surprise de le voir.

Tomoyo: tu as besoins de moi?

Shaolan: oui… Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer des photos de Sakura?

Tomoyo(étonnée): pour quoi faire?

Shaolan: comme je ne peux pas la voir réellement j'aimerais voir au moins son visage sur photo.

Tomoyo fut touché par ses paroles.

Tomoyo: je t'apporterais mes albums photos comme ça tu pourras les choisir toi-même.

Shaolan: merci beaucoup Tomoyo!

Il sortit de la pièce un peu plus heureux qu'auparavant, Tomoyo en revanche commença à pleurer, elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un était entré dans son bureau.

??: pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

Tomoyo: Eriol!? Je ne t'avais pas vu!

Eriol: je me doute avec ces larmes tu ne dois pas voir grand chose…

Il essuya doucement ses larmes.

Eriol: raconte moi…

Tomoyo hésita un instant puis elle décida de tout lui raconter, après tout Sakura avait que Shaolan ne devait pas être au courant mais Eriol avait le droit de savoir…

Tomoyo: tu devras me promettre de ne rien dire à Shaolan…

Eriol: bien sûr…

Tomoyo: Sakura n'est pas là tout simplement parce qu'elle est partit en Chine…

Eriol: en voyage?

Tomoyo: non… Elle s'installe là-bas, elle a trouvé un emploi mieux payé plus haut placé et tout le baratin… Elle est partit se matin…

Eriol serra Tomoyo dans ses bras lorsqu'elle recommença à pleurer. Il était étonné que Sakura ai pu trouver un travail en seulement un jour! C'était impressionnant!

Eriol: mais il faut le dire à Shaolan, sinon l'entreprise va couler…

Tomoyo: il le saura lorsqu'il recevra la lettre de démission de Sakura dans quelques jours… Alors surtout ne lui dit rien.

Eriol: promis!

………………………………………...

Sakura entra dans un appartement, il était plus petit que celui qu'elle partageait avec Tomoyo mais comme elle vivait seul c'était amplement suffisant! Elle posa ses

affaires puis releva ses manches, des cartons remplits de vêtement ou d'objet étaient déjà arrivé et il fallait qu'elle les range. Aussi elle se mit au travail, rangeant ses vêtements dans ses armoires. Puis elle commença a ranger tous les objets… Sa chambre ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il y avait un lit deux personnes, une armoire et un bureau. Les murs étaient blanc sans aucune décoration. Elle décida donc de sortir pour regarder dans les magasins pour trouver des objets ou diverses choses pour égayer sa chambre. La Chine était un très beau pays, Sakura était tombé sous le charme. Les personnes avec qui elle avait discuter s'étaient révélé être des personnes très gentille. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans un magasin elle bouscula un jeune homme.

Sakura: ho excusez-moi! Je ne vous ai pas fais mal?

Homme: comment une femme aussi douce et légère que vous pourrais heurter quelqu'un?

Sakura fut étonnée par cette réplique, elle observa l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et le teint basané. Il devait avoir

cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Il était sans aucun doute très musclé… Vraiment mignon…

Homme: je m'appel Hatori Kali…

Sakura: et moi Sakura Kinomoto.

Hatori: et bien mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la main de Sakura qui rougit. Puis il partit. Sakura alla dans le magasin. Une heure plus tard elle rentrait chez elle. C'était très calme, elle commença à décorer sa chambre. Elle posa sur son bureau une photo d'elle et de Tomoyo en vacances au bord de la mer. Elle prit le combiné de téléphone puis elle appela…

Tomoyo: allô?

Sakura: bonjour c'est Sakura!

Tomoyo: SAKURA!!!!!!!!! COMMENT SA SE PASSE???

Sakura: Tomoyo je sais que je suis loin mais se n'est pas la peine de crier dans le téléphone…

Tomoyo: oups désolée! Alors comment c'est passé ton vol et ton emménagement?

Sakura: très bien… Mais tu me manque beaucoup.

Tomoyo: c'est pareil pour moi… Au fait, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai dis où tu étais à Eriol…

Sakura: je ne t'en veux pas du tout! Je savais que tu lui dirais, il ne faut pas que tu lui cache des choses sinon sa brisera votre couple… Mais tu n'as rien dit à Li?

Tomoyo: non, il ne sait rien. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui?

Sakura: je suis sortis en ville pour décorer ma chambre… J'ai fait une rencontre d'ailleurs.

Tomoyo: un homme?

Sakura: oui, vraiment très gentil et très mignon…

Tomoyo: tu remplaces déjà Shaolan?

Sakura(froide): non… Je ne peux pas…

Tomoyo sourit à l'autre bout du téléphone, elle savait que Sakura aimait toujours Shaolan. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle était partit d'ailleurs, pourquoi fuir quelqu'un

que l'on déteste?

Tomoyo: en tout cas tu aurais dû l'écouter s'excusez…

Sakura: je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas revenir après qu'il m'ai trompé! Je… jamais plus je ne pleurais à cause de lui.

Tomoyo: … si tu le dis…

Sakura: je vais te laisser, il est tard et demain je commence mon nouveau travail alors…

Tomoyo: d'accord! N'oublie pas de mettre ton réveil!

Sakura: oui! Dit bonjour à Eriol de ma part!

Tomoyo: pas de problème! Bisous!

Sakura: bisous!

Sakura raccrocha. Elle était contente d'avoir pu parler à Tomoyo… Elle se mit en nuisette et alla dormir.

Le lendemain elle se leva en retard, elle couru dans tout l'appartement pour prendre son petit déjeuner et s'habillé, ensuite elle couru jusqu'à sa voiture. Heureusement pour elle il n'y avait pas d'embouteillage elle réussit à arriver à l'heure. Elle alla au dernier étage et frappa à la porte de son patron.

Patron: entrez!

Sakura entra et remarqua que Hatori était dans la pièce.

Patron: ha mademoiselle Kinomoto! Je suis Hatsuharu Mika, le patron. Je vous présente monsieur Hatori Kali.

Hatori: nous nous sommes déjà rencontré.

Hatsuharu: ha oui? Hatori tu pourras faire visiter l'entreprise à Sakura…

Hatori: pas de problème!

Hatori prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna hors du bureau. Il commença a lui faire la visite du bâtiment en racontant des anecdotes. Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la

main de Sakura.

Hatori: ho excuse moi! Je n'avais pas remarquer que je te tenais toujours par la main! Tu sais Kinomoto, tu me fais penser à ma petite sœur! Elle doit avoir ton âge!

Sakura: tu as une sœur?

Hatori: oui! Elle est vraiment trop mignonne! Et elle est gentille! Mais faut pas lui dire que j'ai dis ça, d'accord?

Sakura acquisça, elle trouvait Hatori assez marrant…

Hatori: sa te dérange pas si je t'appel Kinomoto? Se n'est pas péjoratif ne t'inquiète pas…

Sakura: dans se cas tu as le droit! Mais je t't'appellera Tori-san….

Hatori: comme ma petite sœur! C'est décidé, à partir de maintenant tu es devenu officiellement ma petite sœur de cœur! Faudra que je te présente Meiling! C'est ma fiancé! Elle est vraiment trop belle, trop gentille… Je dois dire qu'elle est un peu folle sur les bords mais c'est très amusant!

Sakura eu une goutte manga, c'était rare de voir un garçon aussi attaché à sa copine…

Hatori: tu as un copain?

Sakura(triste): j'en avais un… mais il m'a trompé au bout d'une semaine…

Hatori: ho…désolé! Je mets souvent les pieds dans le plats!

Sakura(souriant): tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Bon c'est pas de tout ça mais j'ai du travail!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25: le temps passe**

Une semaine était passé sans que Shaolan ai des nouvelles de Sakura. Aujourd'hui, il était assez anxieux, il allait la revoir, ses congé étaient terminé elle n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de venir… Il alla voir Tomoyo et Eriol.

Shaolan: bonjour.

Tomoyo: bonjour!

Eriol: salut! Tu as l'air bien anxieux!

Shaolan: c'est parce que Sakura doit revenir aujourd'hui! Sa va faire une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu…

Tomoyo et Eriol échangèrent un regard, et Shaolan le remarqua.

Shaolan: j'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

Tomoyo: pas du tout! Bon je dois aller travaillé. On se voit se soir…

Elle embrassa Eriol et partit dans son bureau.

Shaolan: tu as de la chance…

Eriol: et oui, je n'ai pas la réputation de coureur de jupon alors je n'ai pas de fille qui me saute dessus!

Il rit mais Shaolan eu l'air sombre, c'était à cause de sa réputation que cette fille lui avait sauté dessus, sans cette réputation il serait encore avec Sakura. Mais aujourd'hui tout allait s'arranger, Sakura allait revenir et il pourrait tout lui dire…

Eriol: tu n'aurais pas du travail à faire?

Shaolan: si… j'y vais!

Il alla dans son bureau. Le courrier entra cinq minutes plus tard une pile de lettre à la main, il les donna à Shaolan puis il sortit de son bureau. Shaolan examina la pile de lettre la plupart étaient écrite par des admiratrices… Il regarda les lettres et il s'arrêta sur une… Il avait reconnu l'écriture: c'était celle de Sakura. Il déchira l'enveloppe d'un geste tremblant et impatient, il déplia la lettre et la lu… Une rage s'empara de lui. Il partit toujours la lettre à la main…

………………………………………...

Tomoyo était dans son bureau en train de lire un papier lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, Shaolan s'avança vers elle, furieux.

Shaolan: tu le savais!! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit!! J'ai continué à espérer qu'elle revienne!!!

Tomoyo: de quoi tu parles?

Shaolan(lui montrant la lettre de Sakura): de ça!! La lettre de démission de Sakura!!

Tomoyo: ha…

Shaolan:"ha" c'est tout se que tu trouves à dire?! Je vais chez toi immédiatement pour la voir! Je défoncerais la porte s'il le faut mais je lui parlerais!

Tomoyo: sa ne servira à rien… Elle est partit.

Shaolan: comment ça partit?

Tomoyo: elle a déménagée…

Shaolan(plus que furieux): quoi!!!!? Où?!!!!

Tomoyo: je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je ne sais pas où exactement et ensuite je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire.

Shaolan: tu as son numéro?

Tomoyo:….

Le téléphone de Tomoyo sonna à se moment la sauvant pour un instant de Shaolan…

Tomoyo: allô?

??: c'est Sakura! Ça va?

Tomoyo: oui vous êtes bien au bon numéro…

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu parles comme ça?

Tomoyo: vous voulez le patron?

Sakura: je vois, Li est à côté… Il a reçu ma lettre de démission.

Tomoyo: il n'y a pas de problème…

Sakura: il a pété un câble?

Comme pour répondre à Sakura, Shaolan se pencha vers Tomoyo.

Shaolan: raccroche se putain de téléphone, je n'ai pas fini la discussion!!

Sakura: je te rappellerais se soir! Bisous!

Tomoyo raccrocha et regarda Shaolan.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé?

Shaolan: si tu avais le numéro de Sakura!

Tomoyo: non, c'est elle qui m'appelle…

Shaolan(triste): depuis quand est-elle partit?

Tomoyo: une semaine…

Shaolan partit, Tomoyo soupira… Shaolan avait mal, très mal. Il ne pouvait plus revoir Sakura… à moins que… Shaolan alla dans son bureau prit son téléphone et

composa son numéro.

Eriol: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan: j'appel un détective pour qu'il retrouve Sakura!

Eriol appuya sur le bouton et le téléphone fut raccroché.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fou!?

Eriol: si elle n'a pas voulu que tu sache où elle est c'est qu'il y a une raison… Respect-la et attend…

Shaolan(pleurant): j'en peux plus d'attendre! Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire se qui était réellement arrivé!

Eriol baissa la tête, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait son cousin pleurer et les deux fois c'était à cause de Sakura. Si cette femme n'avait pas été là, son cousin et Sakura serait heureux ensemble. Elle avait ruiné l'avenir de deux personnes importante pour lui… Mais bizarrement il n'était pas trop inquiet: si Sakura et Shaolan étaient fait l'un pour l'autre alors ils se remettraient ensemble.

Eriol: tu veux qu'on fasse une sortie entre garçon se soir?

Shaolan: non… j'en ai pas envie et en plus tu as rendez-vous avec Tomoyo…

Eriol hocha la tête puis il sortit. Shaolan tourna la tête vers deux cadres photos l'une des photo représentait Sakura et lui en vacances se tenant amoureusement et l'autre c'était Sakura dans une robe moyenâgeuse… Sur ses deux photos elle respirait le bonheur et lui, il avait une mine réjoui… La seul photo où il est heureux…

On lui avait ôté son bonheur…

………………………………………...

Sakura travaillait dans son bureau, Shaolan avait eu l'air furieux de sa lettre de démission, elle plaignait Tomoyo qui avait dû subir les foudres de Shaolan à sa place. On frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Sakura: oui?

Hatori entra, il avait un sourire sur le visage.

Hatori: Sakura, je te présente Meiling, ma fiancée!

Une jeune femme de 23 ans entra à son tour, elle avait des cheveux long et noir, une taille fin et elle était assez grande.

Sakura: je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance! Hatori m'a beaucoup parlé de vous!

Meiling: tutoie moi! Je ne suis pas ton supérieur! Moi aussi je suis contente de rencontré la sœur de cœur d'Hatori! C'est vrai que tu ressemble beaucoup à Konoka…

Elles continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien faisant connaissance, elles s'entendaient très bien.

Meiling: heureusement que Hatori m'a dit que tu était sa sœur de cœur parce qu'ou sinon je crois que je t'aurais sauté dessus! Je suis jalouse et possessive!

Sakura: je te comprends! Hatori est bel homme, beaucoup de filles doivent lui tourné autours!

Meiling: des tas! Lorsqu'on a commencer à sortir ensemble je devais faire les gardes du corps! Tu verrais le nombre de fille qui se jetaient sur lui! Incroyable!

Sakura se mit à rire. On frappa de nouveau à la porte et cette fois se fut Hatsuharu qui rentra.

Hatsuharu: bonjour!

Sakura: bonjour boss!

Hatsuharu: Sakura, j'aurais besoins de toi, il y a un client avec qui je ne suis pas d'accord et nous aurions besoins d'une troisième personne pour éviter le compromis!

Sakura: pas de problème!

Elle se leva et alla régler cette affaires. Hatsuharu était visiblement impressionné par la jeune femme, elle connaissait bien son métier.

Hatsuharu(pense): je dois attendre encore un peu…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26: réunion**

Un an était passé depuis que Sakura avait déménagé en Chine, Shaolan ne savait pas où elle était, il avait demandé, menacé et même supplié Tomoyo de lui dire où Sakura se cachait mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire. Il était devenu de plus en plus froid et méprisant envers les autres, il passait son temps dans son bureau à travaillé comme un titan. Il noyait son chagrin dans le travail et se renfermait sur lui même. Il n'avait plus touché à une seule femme depuis le jour où Sakura l'avait aperçu avec l'autre folle. Tomoyo était monté en grade, elle avait le poste de Sakura.

Un matin Shaolan envoya quelqu'un chercher Tomoyo. Elle arriva une heure après, elle entra sans frapper, c'était la seule avec Eriol qui pouvait se permettre une telle chose.

Tomoyo: bonjour! Tu m'as demandé?

Shaolan: oui… Nous allons partir en Chine, on a un contrat à signer avec une entreprise Chinoise, se sera assez compliquer de trouver un contrat qui satisfasse tout le monde, comme tu es devenu mon bras droit et que tu sais très bien argumenter, tu seras parfaite dans se rôle.

Tomoyo: et Eriol?

Shaolan: Eriol est partit en Angleterre pour un autre contrat qui peut se régler sans ma présence. Si tu es d'accord on part demain…

Tomoyo: je rentre chez moi préparer mes valises… Tu viens me chercher demain?

Shaolan: si tu veux.

Tomoyo: je serais prête à 9h.

Elle quitta le bureau de Shaolan et rentra chez elle. La présence d'Eriol lui manquait et Sakura ne l'avait pas appelé depuis une semaine, elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle devait simplement être surchargée de travail à cause de son augmentation.

Le lendemain elle se leva et se prépara lentement, mais elle était prête lorsque Shaolan vint frapper à sa porte. Elle lui proposa de rentrer un instant mais il refusa.

Shaolan: on a pas le temps, nous devons aller à l'aéroport. Où sont tes valises?

Tomoyo: juste là.

Elle avait prit une valise, ne sachant pas combien de temps durait les négociation, elle avait prévu pour une semaine… Shaolan lui prit sa valise, ils descendirent et allèrent en voiture. Shaolan mit la voiture de Tomoyo dans le coffre et ordonna au chauffeur de les emmener à l'aéroport… Deux heures plus tard ils étaient dans l'avion.

Tomoyo(pense): avec un peu de chance je pourrais voir Sakura! Il faudrait juste qu'elle m'appelle… Il faudrait que je pense à lui demander son numéro tout de même!

Shaolan avait le nez plongé dans ses dossiers.

Tomoyo: tu ne peux pas profiter du fait que tu es dans l'avion pour te relaxé?

Shaolan: je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… Le temps s'est de l'argent.

Tomoyo: tu es déjà riche Shaolan.

Shaolan: on est jamais assez riche Tomoyo.

Elle soupira, depuis le départ de Sakura, Shaolan devenu était un vrai bourreau du travail. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour manger et dormir, Eriol et elle avait essayé de lui faire reprendre gout à la vie mais…ils avaient lamentablement échoué… Shaolan s'aperçu du regard de Tomoyo et il posa ses papiers.

Shaolan: excuse-moi d'être comme ça mais c'est la seule chose qui me soutient…

Tomoyo: je te comprends…

Leur avion décolla, Tomoyo lisait tranquillement un livre tandis que Shaolan continuait à lire ses dossiers. Ils atterrirent quelques heures plus tard.

………………………………………...

Sakura se leva difficilement, elle s'était couché tard hier soir. Elle avait dû examiné un dossier de la plus haute importance…

**Flash-back**

Hatsuharu était dans son bureau, il se tordait les mains signe qu'il avait une faveur à lui demander…

Hatsuharu: Sakura j'aurais besoins de toi pour une réunion qui doit avoir lieux dans peu de temps, nous devons signé un contrat très important avec une entreprise

Japonaise… Tu as le sens des affaires et en plus tu connais tout de l'entreprise maintenant…

Sakura: je veux bien… quand aura lieux cette réunion?

Hatsuharu: demain…

Sakura(étonnée): demain!! Mais… Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt?!

Hatsuharu: parce que je ne savais pas quand aurait eu lieux cette réunion…

Sakura(soupirant): donne moi le dossier alors…

Hatsuharu lui tendit le dossier et sortit du bureau.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas changé, du moins physiquement car depuis son déménagement elle était froide avec les hommes sauf ceux qui était déjà marier où gay. Elle ne voulait plus aucune relation, pour le moment elle se consacrait uniquement à son travail. Se qui lui avait plutôt bien réussit puisqu'elle avait eu deux augmentations en un an!

Elle prit un douche chaude puis elle alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Elle opta pour un chemisier bleu ciel avec une jupe noir qui lui arrivait au genou. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval puis elle prit son manteau noir. Elle alla jusqu'à sa voiture , elle eut des problèmes de circulation sur la route la retardant.

Sakura(pense): j'espère que les clients sont coincé dans les embouteillages eux aussi….

Elle arriva à son travail et couru jusqu'au bureau de Hatsuharu.

Sakura(ouvrant la porte avec fracas): excusez-moi je suis en retard!

Hatsuharu(souriant): se n'est rien, les clients ne sont pas encore arrivé. Ils ont dû être prit dans les embouteillages eux aussi.

Sakura sourit et enleva son manteaux qu'elle posa sur sa chaise puis elle alla vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda dehors en attendant la venu des clients…

………………………………………...

Shaolan: il faut que la seule fois ou je retourne en Chine pour traité d'une affaires il y ai des bouchons! C'est pas possible ça!! On va être en retard!

Tomoyo: calmes-toi Shaolan. Si sa se trouve ils sont bloqués sur la route eux aussi!

Shaolan: je ne supporte pas être en retard c'est tout!

Tomoyo(souriant): tout le contraire de Sakura!

Elle se mordit la langue en pensant à se qu'elle venait de dire. Parler de Sakura à Shaolan était une idiotie, il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à l'oublier et a vivre sans alors si en plus elle lui en parlait il n'allait jamais s'en sortir! Shaolan eut un sourire nostalgique…

Shaolan: c'est pour elle seule que j'aurais toléré d'être en retard…

Tomoyo: je suis vraiment désolée…

Shaolan: ce n'est rien… même si sa me rend triste j'aime bien lorsqu'on parle de Sakura… J'aimerais tant la revoir…

Chauffeur: nous sommes arrivé monsieur…

Shaolan: merci.

Il sortit de voiture et aida Tomoyo a en faire de même. Ils allèrent dans le hall d'entrée et demandèrent à l'accueil pour savoir ou se trouvait le bureau du patron.

Femme: le dernier étage, la porte tout au fond à droite. Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur qui se trouve un peu plus loin sur votre gauche.

Ils la remercièrent et partirent vers l'ascenseur, quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient devant le bureau du patron, Tomoyo amorça un geste pour frapper à la porte mais Shaolan l'ouvrit. Elle soupira d'exaspération, si Shaolan ne prenait pas soins des règles de politesse elle ne pourrait pas négocier dans de bonne condition.

??: ha monsieur Li… Vous avez été prit dans les embouteillages je suppose, Sakura e eu le même problème.

Shaolan leva les yeux vers la sois-disant Sakura et son cœur se serra… Un an… Une longue année sans la voir et sans avoir aucune nouvelle d'elle… Et maintenant il se tenait enfin devant la femme qu'il aimait…

Sakura s'était tourné rapidement en entendant le nom de Li. Elle le regarda, il n'avait pas changé durant cette longue année passé loin de lui… Elle avait mal au cœur mais elle s'était juré d'être forte et de ne plus jamais pleurer à cause de lui… Elle lui tendit la main.

Sakura: enchantée monsieur Li, je suis Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaolan: c'est moi qui suis enchantée de vous voir…

Shaolan relâcha la main de Sakura à regret, celle-ci tendit sa main à Tomoyo avec un sourire radieux, elle était vraiment heureuse de la revoir!

Sakura: bonjour mademoiselle…

Tomoyo: Tomoyo Daidoji… Bon pouvons-nous commencer?

Hatsuharu: oui, plus vite commencer plus vite fini!

Sakura: donc nous voulons tous faire une fusion… L'entreprise serait à quel nom?

Shaolan: je pense que chaque entreprise pourrait garder son nom initial…

Hatsuharu: sa me va…

Au bout de quelques heures la réunion était fini, grâce à Sakura et Tomoyo tous c'était bien passé et chacun y avait trouvé son compte.

Hatsuharu: Sakura, je sais que tu as ton après-midi mais est-ce que tu pourrais raccompagné nos hôtes chez eux?

Sakura: bien sûr!

Elle sortit, Tomoyo et Shaolan à sa suite. Ils restèrent silencieux dans l'ascenseur bien que Shaolan et Sakura avaient le cœur qui battait très vite dans leur poitrine…

Une fois arrivé dehors Sakura prit Tomoyo dans ses bras.

Sakura: je suis si heureuse de te revoir!! Comment vas-tu?

Tomoyo: très bien et toi?

Sakura: pareil! J'ai eu deux augmentations en un an tu te rends compte?!

Tomoyo: c'est super!! Moi j'ai récupéré ton boulot!

Sakura: et Eriol?

Tomoyo: nous vivons ensemble maintenant…

Sakura sourit. Shaolan ne savait pas quoi lui dire, depuis tout à l'heure elle l'ignorait…

Shaolan: tu as l'air d'aimer ton travail…

Sakura: dis Tomoyo, sa te dirait un restaurant? Je connais un restaurant chinois vraiment super!

Shaolan soupira, elle l'ignorait vraiment!

Tomoyo: pourquoi pas… Ha mais il y a Shaolan aussi!

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit et Shaolan le remarqua aussitôt.

Shaolan: je n'ai pas faim… Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel.

Il partit en laissant les deux vieilles amies seules.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27: un nouveau poste**

Sakura avait emmener Tomoyo dans un restaurant très réputé, elles se régalaient tout en racontant leur vie.

Tomoyo: alors parles-moi de cet Hatori…

Sakura: eh bien il va se marier avec Meiling dans cinq mois, elle est vraiment très impatiente! J'étais avec elle lorsqu'elle a choisit sa robe de marier, elle était vraiment

hystérique!

Tomoyo(riant): je la comprends! Je crois que je serais pareil si je devais me marier!… Et toi? Tu ne t'es toujours pas remit avec quelqu'un?

Sakura(sombre): non… Li m'a quelque peu dégoûté…

Tomoyo: tu devrais…

Sakura: on est pas venues ici pour parlé de lui! Déjà le fait de l'avoir vu m'a horripilé alors je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui…

Tomoyo soupira, au bout d'un an Sakura souffrait toujours et les seuls moyen qu'elle avait trouvé était le travail et l'ignorance. Si seulement elle pouvait laisser Shaolan s'expliquer… Ils se remettraient sûrement ensemble et ils vivraient heureux…

Sakura: et avec Eriol? A quand le mariage?

Tomoyo(rougissante): on en a pas parlé… Et puis c'est peut être un peu tôt encore.

Sakura: mais vous vous aimez et je sais que vous ne vous quitterez pas! Et puis j'ai envie d'être tata moi!

Tomoyo rougit encore plus.

Tomoyo: après j'aimerais bien qu'on aille faire les boutiques ensemble comme au bon vieux temps!

Sakura: sa me va!

Tomoyo: il faudrait que tu me donne ton numéro… Parce que j'ai voulu t'appelé pour te dire que je venais en Chine mais je n'avais pas ton numéro.

Sakura écrivit sur un morceau de serviette et le donna à Tomoyo.

Sakura: c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à te le donner. Mais maintenant il n'y a plus de problème! Tu pourras m'appelé pour m'annoncer ton mariage avec

Eriol.

Tomoyo(rougissant): tu n'arrêteras donc jamais?

Sakura(riant): avoue que tu as envie de te marier avec lui!

Tomoyo: oui, j'en ai très envie mais… Eriol n'a pas l'air d'y songer.

Sakura: tu n'as qu'à dire que je me marie et que tu trouve que j'ai de la chance!

Tomoyo: il ne me croira jamais! Je lui dis toujours que tu es célibataire et une semaine après tu te retrouve mariée! C'est louche!

Sakura: évidemment dit comme ça… Bah je sais pas moi… Faut trouver quelque chose!

Tomoyo et Sakura cherchaient des idées plus saugrenu les unes que les autres pour qu'enfin Eriol demande Tomoyo en mariage puis elles partirent faire les

boutiques, Tomoyo faisait essayé plein de vêtement à Sakura. Elles s'amusaient comme autrefois.

………………………………………...

Shaolan était rentré dans l'hôtel, il avait enlevé sa veste et sa cravate pour ensuite se jeter sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à sa rencontre avec Sakura. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné… Mais il avait été tellement heureux de la revoir, d'avoir entendu le son si mélodieux de sa voix. Le regard émeraude qui fuyait despérement le sien, il se plaisait à croire que c'était parce qu'elle tenait toujours à lui et que si elle le regardait dans les yeux elle reviendrait vers lui… Il soupira, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux à se point il ne l'aurait cru… Il avait enfin la possiblilité de revoir Sakura et il n'allait pas s'en privé… Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour rester le plus de temps possible avec elle, mais ils repartaient demain, leur contrat était signé… Soudain il eu une idée. Sakura et Tomoyo avait parlé d'une personne qui devrait partir au Japon en tant que représentant de l'entreprise de Hatsuharu. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de Hatsuharu.

Hastuharu: allô?

Shaolan: bonjour, c'est monsieur Li… J'ai repensé au poste d'embassadeur, et je pensais à mademoiselle Kinomoto…

Hatsuharu: pour quelle raison?

Shaolan: eh bien, elle est Japonaise donc elle n'aura pas besoins d'apprendre la langue, ensuite elle a déjà travaillé pour nous donc nous n'aurons pas besoins de lui

faire visiter et lui expliquer le fonctinnement de l'entreprise…

Hatsuharu: bien dans se cas je n'y vois aucun soucie.

Shaolan: merci beaucoup. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

Il raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres, il allait voir Sakura beaucoup plus souvent maintenant!

Le lendemain Sakura se leva avec beaucoup de mal! Quoi de plus normal après la soirée passé avec Tomoyo? Elles étaient allées dans une boite à strip-tease, c'était devenu leur principal activité lors de leur soirées entre fille. Elle mit une jupe noir et un tee-shirt vert puis elle alla à son bureau, il y avait un peu plus d'agitation mais il n'y prêta pas trop attention. Se qui la gênait plus en revanche était les regards qu'on posait sur elle, elle y lisait l'envie, la haine, la tristesse… Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi on la regardait comme ça. Hatsuharu sortit de son bureau.

Hatsuharu: Sakura vient me voir s'il te plaît…

Sakura le suivit dans son bureau, une fois passé il ferma la porte.

Hatsuharu: tu sais pour le contrat qu'on a passé avec monsieur Li, il était question d'un ambassadeur.

Sakura: oui d'ailleurs j'avais pensée que Manoru aurait été parfait pour se travail.

Hatsuharu: se n'est pas lui que nous avons choisit… C'est toi qui va partir là-bas.

Sakura: quoi!!!!

Elle était furieuse, déjà on ne la consultait pas pour prendre une décision mais en plus si elle retournait là-bas elle verrait Li tout le temps!

Hatsuharu: tu es la mieux placé pour se poste. Tu sais parler Japonais, tu connais leur entreprise et tu connais la notre aussi bien que moi.

Sakura: mais…

Hatsuharu(la coupant): Sa suffit Sakura! Vois ça comme une promotion… tu pars demain, tu as toute ta journée pour faire tes valises. Tu vas nous manquer.

Sakura se leva et partit furieuse du bureau… Mais elle revint pour poser une dernière question.

Sakura: qui t'as dis que j'avais travaillé là-bas? Je ne te l'ai jamais dis.

Hatsuharu: c'est monsieur Li…

Sakura sentit sa rage se décuplé…

Sakura(pense): alors il me ruine ma vie, je décide de partir mais il vint quand même pour me pourrir la vie! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe!

Elle sortit en claquant violemment la porte faisant sursauter tout ceux qui se trouvaient près d'elle.

??:bah qu'est-ce que t'as Kinommoto?

Sakura: ho Hatori, c'est toi…

Hatori: oui… Alors qu'est-ce qui te prends de maltraiter les portes?

Sakura: tu sais Shaolan Li?

Hatori: oui, c'est ton ex qui t'a trompé au bout d'une semaine… Tu l'as vu?

Sakura: non seulement je l'ai vu mais à cause de lui je vais retourner au Japon et je vais devoir travailler dans son entreprise! Il m'éneeeeeeeve!!!!!!!!!

Hatori la prit dans ses bras.

Hatori: vois le bon côté des choses, la plus part de tes amis sont au Japon, et puis tu ne l'as jamais laissé s'expliquer si sa se trouve il avait une bonne raison…

Sakura: je veux pas le revoir!!

Hatori: tu n'as pas le choix! Si tu n'y vas pas je te raye de la liste du mariage et je te renie en tout que petite sœur de cœur!

Sakura(boudant): c'est pas juste…

Hatori: allez viens on va faire tes valises… Je me charge personnellement de tes sous-vêtements!

Sakura: Hatori!

Hatori: je rigoleuh!

Elle soupira pendant que Hatori la traînait jusqu'à sa voiture, il la conduit chez elle et ils firent ses bagages. Hatori remplit une valise de jupe et de chemisier.

Hatori: faudrait vraiment que tu penses à investir dans une tenue en cuir! Je te jure qu'en cuir tu les fait tous tombé! Avec une cravache aussi!

Sakura: Hatori garde tes fantasmes pour toi s'il te plaît.

Quelques heures plus tard les valises étaient prête et dans l'entrée. Hatori partit et Sakura alla se coucher en espérant vaguement que tu ceci ne sois pas réel… Mais le lendemain lorsque la sonnerie de son appartement retentit en la réveillant par la même occasion elle se rendit compte que se n'était vraiment pas un rêve.

Sakura(endormis): Hatori, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Hatori: je t'emmene à l'aéroport… Dépêches-toi de t'habillé sinon moi qui m'en charge.

Sakura ne se le fit pas répéter et fila sous la douche, vingt minutes plus tard elle était prête. Elle portait un jean et un haut rouge. Ils filèrent à l'aéroport.

Hatori: au fait, y a monsieur Li qui a téléphoné pour savoir s'il devait venir, je lui ai dis qu'on les rejoignait à l'aéroport.

Sakura: j'ai envie de l'étranglé! J'ai des envie de meutre!

Hatori se mit à rire puis ils sortirent de voiture, Hatori déchargea les bagages et suivit Sakura dans l'aéroport. Tomoyo sauta dans les bras de Sakura manquant de la

faire tomber sur Hatori.

Tomoyo: je suis si contente que tu viennes avec nous!!! C'est fantastique!!! (remarquant Hatori) ho, bonjour!

Hatori: bonjour!

Sakura: Tomoyo je te présente Hatori, et Hatori je te présente Tomoyo.

Shaolan: vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre?

Une fois de plus Sakura l'ignora.

Voix off: le vol 950 à destination du Japon embarquement immédiat.

Sakura prit Hatori dans ses bras.

Sakura: tu vas me manquer, je reviendrais d'ici peu de temps…

Hatori: t'as intérêt! Je peux pas me passer de toi de toute façon!

Il se détachèrent, Sakura et Tomoyo partirent pendant que Shaolan fixait Hatori.

Hatori: pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fais souffrir comme ça?

Shaolan: je ne l'ai pas trompé! C'est une folle qui s'est jeté sur moi!… Mais de toute façon je ne peux plus rien faire, maintenant elle est avec vous…

Hatori(étonné): je ne suis pas avec Sakura! Je la considère comme ma petite sœur! C'est pour ça que si tu lui fais mal je viendrais au Japon juste pour te mettre une

raclée.

Shaolan resta étonné puis finalement sourit pendant que Hatori partait. Il alla dans l'avion et s'assit entre Sakura et Tomoyo, au plus grand désespoir de Sakura.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: un départ, des retrouvailles et une giffle.**

Sakura ne cessait de souffler depuis le moment où elle était monté dans l'avion, avoir Shaolan à côté d'elle la rendait furieuse, nerveuse, haineuse et plein d'autre chose. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle retournait au Japon. Soudain elle pensa à quelque chose, elle se pencha au dessus de Shaolan.

Sakura: Tomoyo, tu sais où je vais dormir?

Tomoyo: ben…

Shaolan: chez moi.

Sakura(l'ignorant): parce que si tu as toujours l'appartemment je dormirais sur le canapé c'est pas grave.

Tomoyo: en fait… Lorsque tu es partie je me suis installé chez Eriol et j'ai revendu l'appartement à Shaolan… Et malheureusement pour toi, il n'y a plus de place à la

maison. Donc tu vas vraiment devoir aller habiter chez Shaolan.

Sakura: c'est hors de question! Je refuse de me le colitiner 24/24 h!

Shaolan: tu n'as pas le choix… Soit tu dors chez moi dans une chambre toute seule soit tu dors dehors.

Sakura se mit contre son dossier encore plus en colère! Elle avait l'ignorer elle l'entendait quand même, elle se demandait sérieusement se qu'elle préférait entre dormir dehors et dormir dans le même appartemment que Shaolan… Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit lui qui rachette l'appartement??!

Shaolan(pense): je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle m'adresse la parole… Peut être qu'avec le temps elle reviendra naturellement vers moi…

Il regarda Sakura du coin de l'œil, elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et broyait du noir. Tomoyo lisait tranquillement son livre, Shaolan sortit un dossier en cours mais il regardait et réfléchissait à propos de Sakura. Celle-ci avait prit un cahier où elle commença à écrire puis elle arracha la page avant de la donner à une hôtesse de l'air. Elle sembla plus tranquille après. Shaolan vit que Sakura le regardait.

Sakura: Tomoyo, c'est normal qu'on lise les dossiers à l'envers maintenant?

Tomoyo: quoi?

Sakura: Li, lit son dossier à l'envers depuis tout à l'heure.

Shaolan le remarqua et tourna son dossier.

Shaolan: tu aurais pu me le dire directement.

Sakura ne le regarda même pas. Plusieurs heures plus tard ils atterrirent, Eriol les attendait. Il fut très étonné de voir Sakura avec eux.

Eriol: Sakura? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura: je suis l'ambassadrice… grâce à Li!

Eriol(ironique): tu as l'air heureuse de revenir!

Sakura: je suis contente de te revoir mais je vais devoir travailler et vivre chez la personne que j'aime le moins au Japon!

Eriol: ha…

Il regarda Tomoyo qui lui sourit.

Eriol: bon, je vais prendre vos bagages et on y va.

Ils suivirent Eriol jusqu'à sa voiture et il déposa Sakura et Shaolan chez se dernier. Shaolan aida Sakura a monter ses valises bien que celle-ci ne voulait pas, mais

comme elle ne s'était toujours pas décidé à parler il en avait profité. Il ouvrit la porte et fit passer Sakura. Elle fut étonnée de voir que presque rien n'avait changé elle se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre mais Shaolan la rattrapa.

Shaolan: Sakura, c'est ma chambre… Tu peux dormir dans celle de Tomoyo.

Sakura ne dit rien mais elle partit fâché dans l'ancienne chambre de Tomoyo. Shaolan la suivit.

Shaolan: tu as besoins d'aide?

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez pour toute réponse. Shaolan soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il commença à cuisiner quelques minutes après Sakura

sortit de sa nouvelle chambre.

Shaolan: tu veux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura était déjà dehors.

Shaolan: je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire…

………………………………………...

Eriol: tu l'as fait expres n'est-ce pas?

Tomoyo: quoi?

Eriol: de forcer Sakura a dormir chez Shaolan, on a plein de place chez nous.

Tomoyo: bon, c'est vrai! Mais c'est parce que j'ai envie qu'ils s'expliquent, si Sakura était venu chez nous, Shaolan n'aurait jamais pu s'expliquer…

Eriol: je suis sur que tout ira bien. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

………………………………………...

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla et partit directement dans la salle de bain. Il commença a prendre sa douche lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Elle partit en courant. Shaolan sourit.

Shaolan: elle n'a vraiment pas changé!

Il sortit de la douche et partit s'habiller. Il retrouva Sakura dans la cuisine, les joues rouge, dès qu'elle le vit elle partit. Shaolan ne chercha pas à la rattraper, il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Il commença a manger puis il attendit Sakura pour se rendre à l'entreprise. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Shaolan.

Shaolan: comme on a plus de bureau disponible tu seras avec moi dans le bureau, il y aura assez de place.

Sakura soupira, à croire qu'il faisait tout pour lui gâcher la vie! Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et commença son travail. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année arriva.

Homme: monsieur Li, j'aimerais vous faire lire mon résumé…

Shaolan: donnez.

Shaolan lu puis il reposa le papier

Shaolan: Sakura, j'aurais besoins d'une confirmation.

Sakura se leva en soupirant puis alla se placer à côté de Shaolan. Ça lui fit penser à leur premier jour de travail en tant que couple… C'était il y a un an déjà…

Shaolan: lit le résumé et dis nous se que tu en penses.

Sakura lu le résumé puis elle se tourna vers l'homme.

Sakura: vous racontez trop, il ne faut pas que vous disiez la fin de l'histoire et…

Elle sursauta violemment et regarda Shaolan avec un regard noir. Tout comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble derrière se bureau, Shaolan avait mit sa main sous la jupe de Sakura et caressait doucement ses cuisses.

Sakura: et il faut vraiment que vous corrigiez vos fautes d'orthographe il y en a au moins dix par phrase!

Homme: bien, merci.

Il sortit et Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan et leva la main pour le gifler mais il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa. Sakura se débattit au début puis elle se colla contre

Shaolan. Elle avait tellement envie de se baiser… Depuis un an... depuis le jour où il l'avait trompé. À cette phrase elle se réveilla et repoussa Shaolan. Elle le gifla de toute ses forces.

Sakura: je vous interdit de me touche de cette façon!!

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau, très en colère.

Shaolan(pense): bon y a du progrès! Elle ne m'ignore plus maintenant.

Il commença à travailler puis il eu une envie de café…

Shaolan: Sakura, tu pourrais aller me chercher un café?

Il vit Sakura lui lancer un regard haineux puis elle se leva et sortit en claquant la porte.

Sakura(pense): mais pour qui il se prend!!? Il m'énerve!!!!! Je vais lui faire son café!! Mais c'est à ses risques et périls!

Elle sortit un flacon de sa poche et versa le liquide dans le café de Shaolan. Elle retourna dans le bureau de Shaolan et lui posa son café avec violence, l'éclaboussant au passage.

Shaolan(souriant): j'espère que tu n'as pas mis de laxatifs cette fois…

Sakura: non, je n'en avais pas sur moi (il boit un gorgé) par contre j'avais…(il recrache son café avec un regard dégouté) du savon…

Shaolan: quoi?! Mais c'est peut être toxique!

Sakura: dans se cas c'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas déjà mort.

Elle repartit s'asseoir pendant que Shaolan alla se rincer la bouche et nettoyer sa tache dans les toilettes. Il mit de l'eau dans sa bouche, seulement à la place que le savon s'en aille il commença a faire des bulles! Il recracha immédiatement et finalement il fit couler de l'eau dans sa bouche sans la refermer pendant cinq minutes… Le gout du savon s'estompa et il n'y avait plus de bulles dans sa bouche, il retourna dans son bureau dix minutes plus tard. Il alla directement vers Sakura.

Sakura: ça va? Vous n'avez plus de bulles?

Shaolan ne releva pas la réplique et l'air railleur de Sakura, il lui fit tourner sa chaise pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il la força à se lever puis il la plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant. Sakura lui donnait des coups contre son torse qui n'eurent pas beaucoup d'effet sur Shaolan. Celui-ci commença à caresser doucement les cuisses de Sakura lui arrachant un gémissement. Il lui mordilla le cou et le lobe de l'oreille pour revenir à ses lèvres. A chaque caresse qu'il lui faisait elle poussait un gémissement... Il avait su réveillé son corps et ses sens. Après quelques minutes de torture il la reposa.

Shaolan: à chaque fois que tu me fais un mauvais coup je me vengerais en t'embrassant et en te caressant… Alors fait très attention.

Sakura ne répondit rien, elle était encore sous l'émotion que Shaolan lui avait fait ressentir. Elle s'en voulait de désirer un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à la tromper des la première occasion! Shaolan alla derrière son bureau et continua à travailler.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29: la vérité**

Sakura retourna à son tour derrière son bureau. Elle travailla sans lever la tête une seule fois. À midi, elle s'en alla rapidement pour être sûre de ne pas déjeuner avec Shaolan. Elle croisa Tomoyo et Eriol dans un couloir.

Tomoyo: bonjour!! Alors comment ça se passe avec Shaolan?

Sakura: il m'a caressé les jambes et m'a demandé d'aller chercher son café donc pour me venger j'ai mis du savon dans son café. Après quand il est revenu il m'a encore embrassé! J'en peux plus!! Je crois que je vais rechercher du travail et m'en aller d'ici!

Eriol: se serait idiot puisque ce n'est pas Shaolan ton patron mais Hatsuharu. Tu peux même le mener à la baguette si tu t'y prends bien.

Sakura: comment?

Eriol: eh bien tu es l'ambassadrice, si tu fais un rapport négatifs à ton patron le contrat sera rompu… Et ça Shaolan ne le veut pas…

Une lueur illumina le regard de Sakura. Puis elle les regarda en souriant.

Sakura: j'ai faim, sa vous dirait de déjeuner avec moi?

Tomoyo: avec plaisir.

Eriol: malheureusement je ne peux pas, j'ai encore des choses à faire… Demain peut être.

Il embrassa Tomoyo et la laissa avec Sakura.

Tomoyo: alors? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas qu'il te touche?

Sakura: je ne supporte pas qu'il déclenche des sensations en moi après se qu'il m'a fait.

Tomoyo: donc c'est parce que tu apprécies que tu ne veux plus qu'il te touche…

Sakura: je me dégoute moi-même! ……….. Bon on va déjeuner?

Tomoyo hocha la tête et elles partirent déjeuner.

………………………………………...

Eriol alla dans le bureau de Shaolan.

Shaolan: ha…bonjour!

Eriol(souriant): c'est dingue comment Sakura peut te changer!

Shaolan: pardon?

Eriol: quand elle n'était pas là tu étais froid et distant même avec moi, maintenant qu'elle est revenu tu l'es beaucoup moins!

Shaolan: ha…

Eriol: sinon elle nous a raconter que tu l'as embrassé…

Shaolan: oui… la première fois c'était pour éviter qu'elle me gifle et la deuxième c'était pour me venger. Tu sais qu'elle a mit du savon dans mon café!

Eriol(riant): oui, elle nous l'a dit! Mais vois le bon côté des choses: elle ne t'ignore plus!

Shaolan: c'est vrai…

Eriol: alors c'était comment se baiser?

Shaolan: j'ai adoré! Je me suis sentis vivant! Je ne m'étais pas sentis comme ça depuis un an!

Eriol: tu lui as expliqué?

Shaolan: non, pas encore… je le ferais se soir.

Eriol: ha tant que j'y pense! J'ai dû lui donner une mauvaise idée pour qu'elle ne parte pas de l'entreprise. Je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait faire pression sur toi avec son

rapport…

Shaolan: c'est a moitié vrai… Mais je sens que je vais m'amuser à la voir me couler! Je suis tellement content de la revoir que je me fiche un peu des vacheries

qu'elle me fait…

Eriol: hum… pas tant que ça puisque tu te venge en l'embrassant. Ça l'énerve beaucoup tu sais?

Shaolan: pourtant elle a apprécié puisqu'elle s'est laissé faire et qu'elle a poussé des gémissements.

Eriol lui sourit.

………………………………………...

Le soir Shaolan et Sakura rentrèrent ensemble. Sakura alla s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Shaolan frappa à la porte et Sakura vint lui ouvrir.

Shaolan: est-ce que tu es installé?

Sakura: je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde!

Elle voulu lui claquer la porte au nez mais Shaolan l'en empêcha et il rentra dans sa chambre. Il poussa Sakura sur le lit pendant qu'il fermait la porte à clé et mettait cette dernière dans sa poche.

Shaolan: bon maintenant j'en ai marre! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fais la gueule?

Sakura(criant): comme si tu le savais pas!! C'est à cause de toi tout ça!! Tu m'as trompé ensuite je suis partis pour t'oublier mais tu m'as retrouvé tu m'as forcé à

travailler avec toi et a vivre dans le même appartement!! Et en plus tu m'as piqué ma chambre!! Tu fais tout pour gâcher ma vie! Alors maintenant ouvre cette putain de porte et laisse moi sortir!

Shaolan: il n'en est pas question! Je tiens à m'expliquer!

Sakura: je ne veux rien entendre!!

Elle se boucha les oreilles. Shaolan un peu énervé arriva vers elle et essaya de les lui enlever mais Sakura tenait bon, il l'allongea sur le lit et essaya de nouveau. Il réussit mais Sakura commença à le frapper, il lui emprisonna les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête puis il s'allongea complètement sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Gênée, elle détourna la tête en pleurant.

Shaolan: alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter… Je ne t'ai pas trompé.

Sakura: je t'ai vu Shaolan! Ne me mens pas!

Shaolan: cette femme était venue me voir pour que je publie un de ses livres (voyant que Sakura voulait l'interrompre) ne m'interrompt pas ou sinon je t'embrasse!

Sakura referma immédiatement la bouche de peur qu'il mette sa menace à exécution.

Shaolan: je continue, j'ai dit à cette femme que je ne publierais pas son livre, je ne le trouvait pas bien… à ce moment là elle m'a embrassé, j'ai voulu la repousser mais j'ai posé mes mains sur sa poitrine… Et tu es arrivée à se moment là. J'ai essayé de te rattraper mais tu as pris l'ascenseur et lorsque je suis arrivé au rez-de-chaussée tu étais déjà partis…

Sakura: c'est facile de dire ça, mais il n'y a rien qui le prouve!

Shaolan: je t'aimais Sakura! Comment aurais-je pu trompé la femme que j'aime le plus au monde? C'est toi qui ne m'a pas fais confiance! Et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer!

Sakura: c'est de ma faute maintenant?! Tu me saoule Shaolan! Si j'ai réagis comme je l'ai fait c'est qu'il y a une raison! Tu as eu la même réaction lorsque tu m'as trouvé sur le bureau avec Yukito! Mais il était gay! Cette fille, elle n'était pas lesbienne! Et je refusais de coucher avec toi! C'était logique que tu ailles voir ailleurs!

Shaolan: je n'étais peut être pas habitué à être avec une femme sans coucher avec mais je respectais ton choix! J'avais décidé de te travailler au corps, je te voulais entière! Je voulais volé ton cœur, ton corps et ton esprit!

Sakura: rassures-toi tu as réussis! Mais maintenant je ne veux plus que tu me touche! Je ne veux même plus t'adresser la parole!

Shaolan: je sais que tu m'aimes toujours! Et moi aussi je t'aime! Je t'aime plus que moi-même! Si j'ai racheté cet appartement c'est parce qu'il t'avait appartenu! Si j'ai pris ta chambre c'est pour avoir un souvenir de toi! On sentait ta présence à travers cette pièce! Et si j'ai demandé à se que tu viennes travailler ici c'est parce que je t'aime!! Je t'aime Sakura!

Sakura ne répondait pas, Shaolan semblait sincère mais comment savoir? Il avait été avec tellement de femmes avant elle…

Shaolan vit que Sakura était dans ses pensées, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa. Il sentit qu'elle se contractait sous lui. Puis elle se détendit, Shaolan l'embrassait amoureusement.

Shaolan: souviens-toi, tu m'as dis en Espagne que tu savais reconnaître les baisers amoureux et ceux qui ne l'était pas. Tu as dis que le mien était très amoureux…

Sakura crois moi, je t'en prie!

Sakura: je… je dois réfléchir…

Shaolan soupira puis il la relâcha, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Sakura se retourna dans son lit… Elle pensait que Shaolan était sincère mais en même temps elle avait peur… Il avait déjà trompé plus d'une femme avant. Elle s'endormit en ayant une idée pour s'assurer de la sincérité de Shaolan.

Shaolan de son côté était dans sa chambre, il regarda le mur devant lui. Il y avait une photo de Sakura… Il soupira.

Shaolan(pense): c'est la seule femme que j'aime, je ne veux pas la perdre… Faites qu'elle me croit!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30: la preuve**

Le lendemain Sakura se leva de bonheur et partit toute seul à l'entreprise. Elle resta au rez-de-chausée. Elle croisa un homme avait une combinaison bleu.

Sakura: excusez-moi, j'aurais besoins de visualiser une vidéo…

Homme: je vais vous conduire à la salle de projection.

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle ou il n'y avait que des cassettes. Elle commença à chercher, elle passa dans tout les rayons en regardant

les dates inscrites sur les cassettes. C'est au détours d'une étagère qu'elle trouva enfin se qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit la cassette et la mit dans le magnétoscope.

**Sur la vidéo**

Shaolan: que puis-je pour vous?

Femme: j'ai envoyé mon manuscrit il y a peu de temps et c'est une réponse négative qui m'ai revenu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, se livre est parfait!

Shaolan: quel est le titre du livre?

Femme: amour sur le lac…

Shaolan: ha oui! Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais je ne publierais jamais votre livre! Déjà le titre ne convient pas puisqu'il n'est jamais question d'un lac, ensuite c'est illisible, il n'y a aucune logique! Et je ne parle même pas des fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire! Je ne publierais pas se livre! Enfin si on peut appeler ça un livre, j'aurais plutôt appelé ça un torchon!

Femme: c'est pas très gentil tout ça… Vous n'avez pas compris mon livre car l'amour est trop complexe pour vous…

Elle s'approcha de Shaolan.

Femme(séductrice): je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver un moyen de nous arranger…

Elle sauta sur lui et l'embrassa. Shaolan ouvrit de grand yeux et posa ses mains sur ses seins. Puis il releva la tête étonné.

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura partit en courant, Shaolan repoussa violemment la femme et poursuivi Sakura.

Shaolan: SAKURA!!!

Il couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais les portes se refermèrent devant lui. Il couru comme un dératé dans les escaliers manquant de tombé à plusieurs reprise mais il ne put voir Sakura…

**Dans la réalité.**

Sakura appuya sur un bouton et la cassette s'arrêta. Elle la rangea puis avec un sourire aux lèvres elle alla au dernier étage. Elle entra dans le bureau de Shaolan qui était également le sien. Elle avait un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite, la femme de la cassette était là. Shaolan la regarda paniqué.

Shaolan: ha Sakura! Bonjour… heu… nous…

Sakura: vous voulez publier un nouveau manuscrit mademoiselle?

Femme: oui… Mais Shaolan ne veut toujours pas, il ne comprends pas…

Sakura: il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, se n'est qu'un homme après tout. Si vous voulez je vais lire votre roman et je vous se que j'en pense.

Femme: sans problème! Je reviendrais dans une heure.

Elle lui donna le livre et sortit de la pièce.

Shaolan: Sakura, se n'est pas se que tu crois…

Sakura(le coupant): tu peux me laisser travailler?

Elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et commença à lire le livre de la jeune femme. Une heure plus tard, elle revint.

Femme: alors?

Sakura: eh bien j'ai été très étonnée!

Femme(fière): merci!

Sakura: c'est la première fois que je vois un livre aussi mal écrit! Il n'y a aucune intrigue, c'est incompréhensible et je vous conseillerais de prendre des cours de

français. C'est une honte de faire de telle faute!

Elle lui lança le livre à la figure.

Sakura: maintenant ne revenez plus ici pour vos livres! Et n'essayé plus d'amadoué certaine personne pour que votre torchon soit publié! Sinon je vous promets que

je m'occuperais personnellement de vous.

Sakura avait l'air tellement effrayante que la femme partit rapidement. Shaolan, lui, regardait Sakura avec étonnement. Il ne l'avait jamais dans cet état. Elle se tourna vers lui, elle ne souriait pas. Elle se dirigea vers lui et recula sa chaise du bureau pour que Shaolan soit face à elle. Il craignait le pire. Sakura s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa.

Sakura: je suis désolée! J'aurais dû te laisser parlé!

Shaolan: tu me crois?

Sakura: j'ai vu la vidéo…

Shaolan(déçu): tu n'as pas confiance en moi…

Il la poussa et se releva, il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sakura le retint.

Sakura: j'avais peur…

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes plus parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi… J'avais peur de te perdre, j'avais peur que tu me trompe… Je sais que

c'est idiot mais… tu vois, tu as déjà couché avec plein de fille…

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras.

Shaolan: c'est vrai que c'était dure de te résister mais… je ne t'aurais jamais trompé. Le jour où tu es venu me voir en avance dans mon bureau j'avais prévu une

soirée aux chandelle… je voulais te tenté, même si j'échouais…

Sakura le serra plus fort.

??: C'EST MAGNIFIQUE!!!!!!!!!!

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux pour faire face à Tomoyo et Eriol.

Eriol: tu s'es arrangé à se que je vois… C'est bien.

Tomoyo: tu as enfin écouté Shaolan?

Sakura: oui… et j'ai même rembarré cette femme…

Tomoyo: allez on va fêter ça!! Champagne pour tout le monde!!

Elle prit Sakura par la main et elles partirent.

Shaolan: je crois qu'il vaut mieux les suivre…

Eriol: je crois aussi!

Ils partirent à leur tour. Tomoyo et Sakura étaient déjà installées, verre en main.

Shaolan: vous auriez pu nous attendre!

Sakura: il ne fallait pas traîner!

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien….

Eriol: Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: oui?

Eriol: est-ce que je peux te parler en privé?

Tomoyo: tu peux tout dire devant eux, on a rien à leur cacher…

Eriol: comme tu veux.

Il alla s'agenouiller devant Tomoyo.

Eriol: Tomoyo, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Tomoyo: c'est une blague?

Eriol(sérieux): non! Je t'aime, je veux me marier avec toi…

Tomoyo resta silencieuse, Eriol commençait à despérer…

Tomoyo: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! BIEN SUR QUE JE LE VEUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle lui sauta dessus en le faisant tomber. Il rit et lui mit la bague au doigt.

Sakura(se jetant sur eux): MES FELICITATIONS!!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras puis il serra la main d'Eriol.

Shaolan: il t'en a fallu du temps!

Eriol: je sais…

Sakura: tu vois finalement il s'est décidé et tu n'as même pas besoins d'un des plans qu'on a conçu!!

Eriol: quels plans?

Sakura(l'ignorant): et pour la soirée de jeune fille! Je connais une boite super bien!! Les strip-teaser sont super canon!!

Shaolan: hey!

Sakura: quoi? C'est une tradition que nous nous devons de respecter!

Eriol et Shaolan soupirèrent pendant que Sakura et Tomoyo allaient déjà réserver une table pour la nuit de jeune femme!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31: it's a beautiful night….**

Shaolan retourna dans son bureau en compagnie de Sakura. Celle-ci alla vers lui.

Sakura: qu'est que tu fais se soir?

Shaolan: bah…

Sakura: parce que je m'étais dis qu'on pourrait peut être se faire la soirée que tu m'avais réservé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette femme…

Shaolan(souriant): avec plaisir!

Sakura: mais je ne coucherais pas avec toi quand même.

Shaolan: je m'en fiche. Allez viens là…

Elle s'approcha de lui et alla sur ses genoux, il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Sakura le regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Ils se serrèrent plus fort l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils ne sentaient pas le contact du corps de l'autre contre le leur… Sakura se sépara à regret…

Sakura: il faut travailler…

Shaolan l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis il la lâcha.

Shaolan: je t'aime…

Sakura: je t'aime aussi…

Shaolan lui sourit, il avait toujours le même effet lorsque Sakura lui disait "je t'aime"

Elle alla travailler, bien que parfois elle se plaisait à regarder Shaolan plutôt que ses dossiers.

Le soir ils rentrèrent et allèrent se préparer. Sakura mit un porte-jarretelle noir et un soutien-gorge noir. Puis elle sortit une robe de soirée noire qui lui arrivait au genoux, le haut était à bretelle laissant apparaître un léger décolleté. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon complexe… Elle alla dans le salon pour remarquer que Shaolan l'attendait déjà. Il portait un smoking noir… Il était vraiment beau.

Sakura: tu es vraiment beau comme ça.

Shaolan: et toi tu es plus que divine! On dirait un ange… mais un ange noir!

Sakura lui sourit puis elle alla à son bras. Shaolan la conduisit devant le restaurant. Il gara la voiture et aida Sakura à descendre de voiture. Sakura fut vivement impressionné lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant, il y avait plusieurs lustres avec des pierres précieuses, les tables étaient ronde avec des nappes blanches… Tout était parfait mais quelque chose choqua Sakura.

Sakura: c'est normal qu'il n'y ai personne?

Shaolan: en fait… j'ai réservé cette salle juste pour nous…

Sakura(impressionnée): mon dieu! Comment as-tu fais?!

Shaolan(souriant): c'est l'un des avantage lorsque l'on se nomme Li…

Il prit une chaise et la recula pour permettre à Sakura de s'asseoir; elle lui sourit puis il alla s'asseoir à son tour. Ils commandèrent leurs plats puis Shaolan prit la main de Sakura.

Sakura: tu avais vraiment prévu ça? Je veux dire le jour où je t'ai vu avec l'autre femme…

Shaolan: pas exactement, la dernière fois il y avait un orchestre… Je n'ai pas pu les avoir aujourd'hui…

Sakura: c'est pas grave, c'est vraiment bien.

Shaolan: raconte moi se qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu es partie en Chine.

Sakura: ho… il n'y a rien eu de très intéressant… J'ai rencontré Hatori, il me considère comme sa petite sœur! Et puis je travaillais tellement que j'ai eu le droit à

deux promotions et puis voilà…

Shaolan: et tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami?

Sakura: non…(rougissante) je n'en voulais plus, c'est toi qui avait cette place même si je te détestais… et toi?

Shaolan: eh bien… j'étais devenu froid et méchant avec tout le monde, pour ne plus penser à toi je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et dans mon travail… Je n'ai plus touché à une seule femme depuis que tu es partie

Sakura: non? Toi? Ne plus toucher à une femme?! C'est impensable!

Elle se mit à rire rapidement suivi de Shaolan, elle le taquinait.

Shaolan: je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est le cas. Tu es toujours resté la seule.

Sakura sourit doucement. Durant son absence elle avait cru que Shaolan s'était refait une vie sans elle, et elle avait mal lorsqu'elle y pensait. Mais maintenant tout allait mieux.

Sakura: quand je pense à toutes les vacheries qu'on se faisait avant!

Shaolan: avant? Tu m'en as fait une il y a, à peine, un jour!

Sakura: c'est vrai mais à se moment là je croyais encore que tu m'avais trompé, tu m'avais caressé les jambes et embrassé et en plus tu m'as demandé d'allé chercher

ton café comme si j'étais ta secrétaire!

Shaolan: je n'avais pas envie de bouger de mon dossier c'est pour ça. Et puis tu as quand même apprécié lorsque je t'embrassais.

Sakura: c'est normal! Tu embrasses super bien! Et puis tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, alors tu sais quoi faire et quand le faire…

Shaolan: mmmm… peut être… mais c'est surtout parce que tu en mourrais d'envie aussi.

Sakura: c'est un peu vrai…

Le serveur arriva avec leurs plats et ils commencèrent à manger. Shaolan et Sakura parlaient de tous et de rien, ils ne lâchaient presque pas, durant tout le repas ils avaient gardé leurs mains collées ensemble. C'est au bout de quatre heures qu'ils sortirent du restaurant.

Sakura: c'était vraiment bien… La plus belle soirée que j'ai passé!

Shaolan: c'est pareil pour moi… Mais ça ne sera pas la dernière!

Sakura: je l'espère!

Shaolan ouvrit la porte de la voiture à Sakura puis il les raccompagna à leur appartement. Sakura enleva sa veste tout comme Shaolan. Puis ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures.

Sakura: je sais que je me répète mais… J'ai vraiment adoré cette soirée.

Shaolan lui sourit puis elle se mit dos à lui, elle commença à partir mais il la retint en lui passant un bras autours de la taille. Il lui déposa de légers baisers dans le cou pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux sous ces douces caresses. Il la retourna et l'embrassa amoureusement, il fit doucement glisser la brettelle droite de la robe à Sakura. Il la regarda un instant avant de se pencher vers ses épaules et les couvrir de baisers plus doux les uns que les autres. Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur le cou de Sakura et le caressa jusqu'aux épaules faisant glisser l'autre brettelles. Privée de ses brettelles, la robe tomba dévoilant les sous-vêtements de Sakura. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il lui caressait le dos d'une façon langoureuse, Sakura enleva la veste du smoking de Shaolan. Elle ouvrit cinq boutons de la chemise puis elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur, touchant et caressant le torse du jeune homme. Il la souleva du sol et alla dans sa chambre. Shaolan posa doucement Sakura sur le lit. Il délaissa sa bouche pour embrasser sa gorge passionnément, puis il descendit à son ventre… Elle se cambra lorsqu'il jouait avec sa langue en lui léchant le bas du ventre. Il posa ses mains sur sa cuisse en enlevant le porte jarretelle. Il fit lentement descendre sa main avec le tissu le long de la cuisse. Il enleva le collant et remonta en déposant des baisers rapides sur sa cuisse

Sakura: Shaolan…

Il releva la tête et sourit en voyant Sakura, les yeux fermés, agrippant les draps de ses petits poings. Il replongea au niveau de son ventre et titilla son nombril de sa langue. Sakura se cambra encore plus. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Shaolan l'incitant à remonter. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et enleva complètement sa chemise en caressant son torse, à se doux contact Shaolan poussa un gémissement. Il fit légèrement remonter Sakura en passant ses mains derrière son dos et commença à retirer son soutient-gorge. Une fois fait il la reposa doucement et explora la partit du corps qu'il venait de découvrir. Il embrassa tendrement le bout de ses seins en faisant rougir Sakura, il l'entendit pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il lui lécha le contours avant de le mordre gentiment arrachant à Sakura un gémissement plus prononcé. Elle serra fortement les draps dans ses mains, les yeux fermés pour apprécié un peu plus cette douce torture. Elle lâcha les draps pour défaire la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de Shaolan. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour le lui enlever totalement… Elle remonta ses jambes qui arrivèrent à la taille du jeune homme et les redescendient en enlevant le pantalon par la même occasion. Shaolan sourit et embrassa Sakura. Il descendit d'un étage pour aller embrasser le ventre de Sakura, il lui retira doucement sa culotte et la jeta à côté du lit. Il sourit d'un air espiègle avant de disparaître entre les jambes de Sakura. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de plaisir… Elle se cambrait de plus en plus pendant que Shaolan continuait son petit jeu, imperturbable…

Sakura: Shaolan!

Il sourit encore plus du trouble qu'il provoquait en elle. Mettant fin à ses souffrances il se redressa pour l'embrasser. Elle l'accueillit pour un baiser passionné, Shaolan fut quelque peu surpris mais il sourit en pensant que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était comme ça. C'est tremblante qu'elle retira le caleçon de Shaolan, elle le serra fort dans ses bras pour atténué ses tremblements. Il lui déposa des baisers dans le cou et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Il regarda Sakura, elle lui caressait langoureusement le dos, lui donnant des frissons, il l'embrassa encore une fois puis il se redressa et s'engouffra en elle. Il avait vu lorsqu'elle avait serré les lèvres sous la douleur, il l'avait vu fermé les yeux sous le plaisir et il avait sentit son ventre se contracté comme pour l'incité à continuer. Il commença un va et vient lent pour laisser le temps à Sakura de s'habitué et de ne pas trop souffrir. Lorsqu'elle commença à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus fort il accéléra le mouvement. Il se plaisait à voir le plaisir marquer les traits de Sakura. Elle l'embrassa, gênée qu'il la dévisage à un tel moment. C'est baiser doux qu'il lui offrit, se qui contrastait étrangement avec son va et vien. Elle commença à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus forts, puis se fut au tours des cris… Shaolan essayait de ne pas montrer le plaisir qu'il épprouvait mais il n'y parvint pas. Il commença lui aussi à crier.

Shaolan: Sakura!

Elle sourit en l'entendant. Il continuait son mouvement de plus en plus rapidement, les faisant crier et hurler leurs bonheurs et leurs plaisirs. Shaolan roula sur le côté. Il était épuisé mais plus heureux que jamais. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui, ils étaient en sueur. Sakura s'endormit rapidement après cet effort nouveaux pour elle. Shaolan la regarda quelques instants puis il sombra dans le sommeil à son tour.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32: would you maried me?**

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla en premier, il sourit en voyant Sakura, nue, dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule ce qui la fit bouger un peu mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Il continua ses caresses mais en allant sur son ventre, cette fois-ci elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle sembla ne pas remarquer qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle reposa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Shaolan et s'y blottit croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un coussin. Elle posa sa main sur son "coussin" et le trouva étonnament dur. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un torse, elle remonta le long de ce torse pour croiser de jolis yeux ambrés. Shaolan lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Shaolan: bonjour.

Sakura: bon…qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Shaolan: eh bien…

Sakura souleva les draps et vit qu'elle était nue, tout comme Shaolan.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

Shaolan(déçu): tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Sakura: bah… si!(riant) tu aurais vu ta tête! C'est trop marrant!

Shaolan(soulagé): j'ai eu peur! Je viens de passer la plus belle nuit de mon existence et toi tu me fais croire que tu ne t'en souviens plus!

Sakura continua à rire, Shaolan la mit sous elle et l'embrassa pour qu'elle arrête de rire.

Shaolan: c'est pas marrant!

Sakura: ho que si!

Shaolan:… tu as aimé?

Sakura: hum… non.

Shaolan(dépité): c'est bien ma vaine…

Sakura(lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule): je plaisante! J'ai adoré, c'était super! Tu es très susceptible sur ce sujet…

Shaolan: sa t'amuse de me faire des peurs pareilles?

Sakura: oui!

Shaolan la chatouilla pendant un bon moment puis Sakura le supplia d'arrêter.

Shaolan: à une condition…

Sakura: laquelle?

Shaolan: que tu passes une autre soirée comme celle-ci avec moi…

Sakura: soirée? Tu n'as pas envie de le faire maintenant?

Shaolan: si, mais je sais que maintenant je peux t'avoir facilement tandis que ce soir se sera déjà plus dur…

Sakura: et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne te résisterais pas?

Shaolan: on ne résiste jamais à un Li, nu, et qui viens de faire l'amour à une femme.

Sakura: j'ai des doutes…

Shaolan l'embrassa et la pénétra.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que je disais?

Sakura: tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps, se n'est pas… MERDE!!!

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: le préservatif? T'en as pas mis! Retire-toi!

Shaolan: et hier… hier non plus! J'ai totalement oublié!

Il sortit de Sakura et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si je suis enceinte!?

Shaolan: panique pas! Tu ne peux pas être enceinte on a couché ensemble qu'une seule fois!

Sakura: mais c'est suffisant!!!

Shaolan: arrête de crier et calmes-toi!

Sakura: que je me calme!!!! Mais comment veux-tu que je sois calme alors que j'ai des chances d'être enceinte par ta faute!!!!

Shaolan: ma faute!!? Je n'étais pas tout seul, il me semble!!

Sakura: j'avais dis que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi!!! Tu ne m'as pas écoutée!!!

Shaolan se remit sur Sakura et l'embrassa passionnément.

Shaolan: maintenant tu es calmé?

Sakura: pousse-toi!!

Shaolan continua à l'embrasser et la pénétra une fois encore.

Sakura: mais tu es fou!?

Shaolan: non, mais il y a déjà un risque pour que tu sois enceinte alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins sa ne changera pas grand-chose.

Sakura: mais imagine que je n'étais pas enceinte et qu'à cause du rapport qu'on va avoir maintenant je le sois?!!

Shaolan: eh bien tu le seras! Tu ne t'es pas dis que j'aimerais que tu sois enceinte et que se soit moi le père? J'ai envie de passer tout le restant de mes jours à tes côtés, je veux te faire l'amour, je veux te faire des enfants qui te ressembleront… Laisse-moi t'aimer…

Sakura resta muette devant la confession de Shaolan. Il l'embrassa et commença un va et vient qui était assez violent, elle avait mal mais en même temps elle éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir. Il lui mordit l'oreille.

Shaolan: Sakura, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Sakura ouvrit subitement les yeux. Shaolan la regardait en continuant son va et viens, mais il avait un regard interrogateur…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: est-ce que tu veux devenir madame Sakura Shaolan Li?

Sakura: je…

Il la pénétra d'un coup sec.

Sakura: …oui…

Shaolan: je n'ai pas entendu…

Sakura: bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme!

Shaolan lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Shaolan: je te mets la bague au doigt après parce que là…

Sakura sourit, Shaolan avait toujours une façon spéciale de faire les choses. Rare était les personnes qui avaient eu les demandes en mariage alors qu'elles étaient en plein rapport sexuel! Il ne serait pas un mari comme les autres et il ne serait sûrement pas un père comme les autres.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33: Épilogue**

Sakura était à l'hopital, elle semblait exténué mais heureuse comme jamais. Tomoyo et Eriol entrèrent dans la pièce.

Tomoyo: MA SAKURA!!!!!! EST CE QUE TOUT S'EST BIEN PASSE??? EST CE QUE TU VAS BIEN???? ET LE BEBE????

Sakura: je suis fatigué mais je vais bien, les infirmières ont prit Kyo pour le laver…

Eriol: et Shaolan?

Shaolan: je suis là.

Il se tournèrent pour voir Shaolan les yeux gonflés par le sommeil, un œil au beurre noir et une bosse sur le front.

Eriol: mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

Sakura: eh bien… L'Œil au beurre noir s'est à cause de moi… J'avais tellement mal que lors d'une contraction j'ai levé un de mes main qui a donné un coup.

Tomoyo: et la bosse?

Sakura(riant): il s'est évanoui et est tombé sur le coin de la table.

Eriol: et les yeux? Tu as dormis?

Shaolan: non! Comment dormir alors que sa femme est à côté de sois et qu'elle a passé sa nuit à crier!? En tout cas je me souviendrais de la naissance de Kyo…

Ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble.

Sakura: et toi Tomoyo? Se bébé avec Eriol?

Eriol rougit fortement sous le rire de Shaolan.

Tomoyo: il est en cours de préparation!… En tout cas dès que tu sors de l'hopital on s'organise une soirée entre fille! Strip-teaser, boite de nuit, café, restaurant…

J'AI HATE!!!!

Shaolan: hey! Vous êtes mariée maintenant!

Sakura et Tomoyo: et alors? On ne couche pas avec, on les regarde!

Eriol et Shaolan soupiraient tandis que les deux hystériques étaient en train de fantasmer sur leur soirée a venir. Une infirmière entra avec le petit bambin dans les

bras. Elle le donna à Sakura, Tomoyo se pencha pour le regarder.

Tomoyo: mon dieu… Il ressemble beaucoup à Shaolan! Mais j'espère qu'il a tes yeux ma Sakura…

Sakura: Shaolan, tu veux le prendre un peu dans tes bras?

Shaolan: bien sûr… quand je pense qu'au départ tu étais paniqué à l'idée d'être enceinte…

Sakura sourit, c'était durant leur première nuit qu'ils avaient créer Kyo, elle avait eu raison mais désormais elle s'en fichait: Shaolan et elle s'était marier une semaine après. Tomoyo avait été hystérique en apprenant leur prochain mariage. Elle avait confectionné sa robe, Sakura avait appris durant le mariage qu'elle était enceinte. Elle s'était évanoui plusieurs fois, sous le choc.

Shaolan se débrouillait très bien avec son fils, il lui parlait d'une voix douce et rempli d'amour.

**1 semaine plus tard.**

Nous sommes dans une salle plongée dans le noir, le silence est oppressant, personne n'ouvre la bouche. Soudain les lumières de différentes couleurs s'ouvrent en même temps que la musique retentit dans la salle. Un homme est sur un petite scène…

Tomoyo et Sakura: HOUHOUUUUUUUUUU VAAS Y!!!!!!!!!!! ENLEVE SE HAUT!!!!!!! FAIS NOUS VOIR TON TORSE MAGNIFIQUE!!!!!!!!!

L'homme commence à danser contre une barre en métal sous les cris hystériques des femmes présentes dans la salle.

Tomoyo: Sakura? …. Tu ne devineras jamais.

Sakura: quoi?

Tomoyo: je suis enceinte!

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS TROP HEUREUSE!!!!!!!!!!

Elle la prit dans ses bras puis elles trinquèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la scène.

Quelques heures plus tard Sakura se tenait devant une maison, elle était de taille normal, elle n'en voulait pas une trop grande puisqu'il n'était que trois… Elle rentra dans la maison. Shaolan l'attendait dans le salon.

Sakura: tu n'es pas couché?

Shaolan: non… Je voulais t'attendre.

Sakura: et Kyo?

Shaolan: il dort tranquillement dans sa chambre…

Il se leva et s'approcha de Sakura, il lui retira son manteau et le jeta au sol. Il commença à l'embrasser.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan: j'aimerais bien que Kyo ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

Sakura se laissa porter dans leurs chambres.

**1 an plus tard.**

Sakura et Tomoyo étaient dans une piscine, le petit Kyo était avec son père et apprenait à nager. Elles avaient toutes les deux un bébé dans leur bras. Le bébé dans les bras de Tomoyo commença à s'agiter.

Tomoyo: du calme Nadeshico…

Sakura: elle te ressemble beaucoup…

Tomoyo: oui mais elle a le visage de son père… Je suis contente qu'elle ai mes yeux et mes cheveux… En tout cas, Rinne est mignonne tout plein elle a les cheveux de Shaolan mais le reste c'est de toi.

Sakura sourit. C'est vrai que chacun de leurs enfants avaient les cheveux de Shaolan. Kyo avait les yeux ambré de Shaolan, si bien qu'on aurait dit un clone miniature.

Shaolan et Eriol arrivèrent derrière leurs femmes et les enlacèrent.

Eriol: quelle merveilleuse fin…

Tomoyo: tu sais que l'auteure à beaucoup hésité? Au départ elle voulait faire Shaolan homosexuel!

Shaolan: QUOI!!!?

Sakura: sa aurait été amusant! Grâce a moi tu te serais découvert une passion pour les hommes.

Eriol: pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a changé finalement?

Tomoyo: parce qu'elle a décidé de suivre le schéma traditionnel… Elle voulait aussi que Sakura couche avec Hatori, mais elle s'est dit que se serait mieux si Sakura

restait la même fille coincé.

Shaolan: c'est beaucoup plus touchant et comme ça j'ai pu lui prendre sa virginité! J'en suis fier…

Eriol: et l'histoire s'arrête ici?

Tomoyo: oui, comme ça c'est une happy end! On a un enfant. Sakura et Shaolan en ont deux. Et il n'y a aucun problème à l'horizon…


End file.
